Love Birds
by Midnight.walker.22
Summary: Clary Fray is a talented artist. But when she decides to stop attending the art school, she decides to go back to high school and live with her brother and parents. What happens when her brother is overprotective, and he has to keep her away from all the guys? She makes both friends and enemies, and maybe even relationships? (I suck at summaries, but give it a chance)
1. Chapter 1: New Beginnings

**Summary: Clary Fray is a talented artist. But when she decides to stop attending the art school, she decides to go back to high school and live with her brother and parents. What happens when her brother is overprotective, and he has to keep her away from all the guys? Find out and see. She makes both friends and enemies, and maybe even relationships? (I suck at summaries, but give it a chance.)**

 **A/N: Hi! This is my first fanfiction, and I'm very excited to be writing it. This is supposed to be rated T for language mostly, but ratings may change later on in the story, I haven't decided yet. I would love it if you would review/Favorite/follow. I don't really have an update schedule, so I will pretty much update whenever I a chance. I know most people don't even read these long-ass author's notes, so I'm gonna stop now.**

Chapter 1

Clary POV

I was in my car, driving to my parents' house. My brother Jonathan lives there too. I left my family's home about a year and a half ago to go to some fancy art school in Virginia. I only spent that year and a half there because I found that I just didn't like it. So, I'm coming home to my family's mansion in Pennsylvania. My family's loaded, so my brother goes to some fancy rich kid school called Alicante High. Since I am now moving back, I have to go to the rich kid school. On the bright side, I get to see my best friend Simon. I've known him forever, and I love him like my own brother. We face-timed when I was gone, but I haven't seen him in person since I left. I miss him.

I'm not a very popular person. In fact, when it comes to school, I'm practically invisible. But I like it that way. I'm not one for attention. My brother on the other hand, is basically the most popular guy in school. Captain of the football team, gets pretty good grades, and he's a chick magnet. Literally. He sleeps with a new girl, like every night. It's gross. Plus, he's got a bunch of arrogant jerks he calls friends, following him around all the time. As long as they leave me alone, I don't really care what the hell they do.

I was finally there. I pulled into the driveway and my family were already coming towards my car. Got out and was immediately pulled into a hug. I look to see who it was and I found my mom. No surprise there. After she finally lets go of me, I give my dad a quick hug and I see my brother going in for one. He squeezes me so hard I feel like my eyes are going to pop out of my head.

"Jon, you can stop breaking me now," I tell him with the little breath I have.

"Sorry," he says as he releases me. "I just missed you Clary," he says with a grin.

"I missed you guys too," I say with a real smile, that I feel I've been missing since I left.

"Well let's get you unpacked," says my mom, Jocelyn, with a bright smile.

"Okay," I said. I started to grab my suitcase, but my brother beat me to it. He walked into the house with it over his head, singing the 'Lion King' song. I couldn't help but laugh out loud. After I finally controlled my giggles, I picked up the rest of my bags and headed up to my room. Jon was already there and he threw my suitcase onto my bed.

"Thanks," I told him as I put my other bags on the floor.

"No problem," he said as he was walking out the door. Jon is a good brother. He loves me, and stands up for me. But sometimes he's overprotective. Every time a boy comes up to me, Jon chases him away with threats and his fist. My brother can be a violent person at times. But I love him either way.

It's been about fifteen minutes and I'm already done packing. I don't own a lot of things. At least three-quarters of my stuff is art supplies. But what can I say, I take after my mom.

I walk downstairs and into the living room. There's no one in there, but I hear voices coming from the kitchen so I walk over to the door. I open it and find my mom, dad, and Jon sitting at the island counter.

"Hey Clare," my mom greeted me.

"Hey, what's going on?" I asked them.

"We were planning on going out for dinner tonight," she said in an excited voice.

"Okay, where?" I asked a little hesitantly.

"There's this place called 'Takis' not too far from here," she said.

"Cool, when are we going?" I asked a little more excitedly.

"Now! Let's go!" Jon yelled suddenly, making me jump. He started pushing her towards the door. I grabbed my Converse, and headed out the door, Jon right on my heels. Soon after, our parents came out too. We got in the car and left.

o.O.o.O.o

We arrived at Takis a few minutes later. We walked in and were greeted by the smell of delicious food. We were all seated at a booth, when my mom said suddenly, "Oh crap! I forgot my purse in the car!" She got up and walked out the door.

"When the waitress comes over, can you order your mother and me a coffee please," my dad said, getting up to go help my mom. Just then our waitress came over.

"Hey guys. My name's Kaelie, and I will be you—Oh my god! Hey Jon. I didn't know you were here!" she said in a very high pitched voice.

 _Yeah right,_ I thought.

"Hey, Kaelie," he said a little awkwardly.

"We should go out again, sometime," she said, with that stupid smile plastered on her face.

"Um, no thanks," he replied. Her expression immediately changed.

"Fine! I don't like you anyway!" she said in a total non believable voice. She took a glass of, what looked like Sprite, and dumped it on the front of my shirt. Then she stomped away.

"What the hell did I do?!" I yelled, but not loud enough for everyone else to pay attention.

"She probably thought we were dating," he said with a disturbed look on his face. I pretend to gag. We both start laughing.

"I should go home and change," I say, looking down at my wet clothes.

"Yeah, let's go," he said, starting to get up.

"You go to the car, I'll be out in a second," he said.

"Okay," I said, but he was already gone. I started walking towards the door, as I was looking down at my ruined clothes. I was making my way to the door, when I ran into a wall. But then I realized it wasn't a wall, 'cause it reached out to steady me.

"Sorry," the human wall said. I looked up to respond, but my words slipped from my mind as I looked at the golden god standing before me.


	2. Chapter 2: Getting Settled

**A/N: I tried to update as soon as possible, so here you go. This Chapter is basically just a filler, and its really short, but I'm working on the next chapter, so don't worry!**

* * *

Chapter 2:

Clary POV

"It was my fault. I should watch where I'm going," I said, as I regained my thoughts. I was about to say something else when my brother interrupted me.

"Come on Clary, let's go," he said. He took my arm and started dragging me out the door. "Hey, Jace," he said to the golden boy.

"Jon," he said with a nod. I turned to my brother, but he continued to shove me out the door. Once we were outside, he let go of me, but continued walking next to me.

"Who was that?" I asked Jon.

He looked down at me and said, "That was my friend Jace."

"That's it? That's all I get?" I asked.

"What is there to get? He goes to our school," he says. He sighed, then continued. "He's a player, Clary. He uses girls, then breaks their heart. I want you to stay away from him," he said in his protective-brother voice.

"No problem," I say. I definitely didn't want to get involved with someone like him. Jon smiles at me, obviously pleased with my answer.

We got to the car, just as my parents found my mom's purse.

"Hey, why aren't you guys inside? And Clary, why are you all wet? My mother asked.

"I think you just answered your own question," I replied.

"So, no dinner?" my dad asked.

"We can just order takeout," Jon suggested.

"Okay," we all said in unison. We all started laughing. After we were done cracking up, we got our breathing back to normal and went home.

We decided to order Chinese. It took the delivery guy about fifteen minutes to get here, but it was worth the wait. It tasted amazing. I told everyone I was really tired, so I went up to my room. I picked up my pajamas and wet into the hall bathroom. After I got ready for bed, I walked into my room and went to sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: I know this chapter is super short, and I'm sorry! I promise the next chapter will be up soon, and it will be way longer and more eventful! Again, not to be needy, but please review/favorite/follow! It's what keeps me going! Until next time...**


	3. Chapter 3: The Unexpected

**A/N: Hi! As promised, this chapter is longer than the last one. I have to admit this chapter was pretty fun to write. I would like to say, if you guys have any ideas for this story let me know! I will probably include it in this story. Key word 'probably.' I'm not promising that I will include it, but there is definitely a good chance I will. To be honest, I don't really know where this story is going, but I promise I will figure it out!**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Unexpected

Clary POV

I woke to a blinding light in my eyes. I forgot to close the curtains last night and the sun woke me up. After sitting there for a few minutes, I decided that I wasn't going to be able to fall back asleep. I got up and found an outfit to wear today. I left my room and grabbed a towel out of the hall closet and went into the bathroom. I started the shower and stepped into the hot water. It felt amazing. After I was done washing myself, I just stood in the water, letting it relax my muscles. After a couple of minutes, the water started to get cold, so I turned the water off and stepped out. I quickly dried myself off with my towel, then wrapped it around myself. I walked back to my room and turned the door knob. It wouldn't open. I know it isn't locked, because I don't have a lock on my door. I instantly know my door is stuck. This used to happen all the time. I tuck in my towel and hold it there so it doesn't fall, and I quickly make my way downstairs. I already know my parents are at work, the always go early in the morning.

I look in the living room and Jon isn't there. I the go in the kitchen and then open the door. What is inside, I never would have expected. Inside, is a bunch of guys in jerseys. Soccer players. This seemed reasonable, considering my brother was one of them. As soon as I entered, all eyes were on me. I heard a bunch of whistles and catcalls, but I decided to ignore them.

"Jon, my door is stuck again," I said. He wasn't really paying attention to me, but to all the guys staring at my almost-naked body. He was standing a little away from the other group, but he was still close to them. I was sick of him not listening to me, so I picked an apple off of the counter and threw it at him. Thanks to my amazing aim, it hit him in the back of the head. He released a bunch of curses before finally looking at me. Well, almost. It seemed he was doing everything he could to not look at my body, so his eyes settled on my face.

"What do you need Clare?" he asked.

"I need you to get my door open. It's stuck again," I replied.

I knew that I was short, but I also knew that my body wasn't that bad. Over the summer I filled out to a C-cup bra, and I actually have curves.

I decided to put on a little show, so I tucked in my towel good, and I raised one of my hands to run my fingers through the hair on top of my head, then brought it to one side, exposing part of my neck. I looked over to the boys and the looks on their faces were priceless. Their eyes were wide, and I could tell that in their heads they were removing my towel. I think one of them was actually drooling.

My eyes scanned over to see how hot some of these guys were, and let me say, I was not disappointed. There was this guy who had ink-black hair and bright blue eyes, he was really cute, but he wasn't looking at me so I knew he was either respectful or gay. I'm guessing on the latter. Then there was another guy with black hair and he had a strong build. He was really hot. Then my eyes rested on the last boy. He was absolutely gorgeous. But then I realized, he was he same guy from yesterday. _Jace._ Hot name for hot guy. His eyes were still pure gold, but a little darker this time. I knew that look. Lust. I returned my attention back to my brother.

"Alright, I'll be up inn a second. Just... go back upstairs," he said, still not looking at me.

I didn't say anything, just turned around and left. I knew that they would be talking about me, so I couldn't help myself as I flattened myself against he wall and listened to what they had to say.

Jon POV

"If any of you guys do what you are thinking about doing, I will kill you. Especially you, Jace," I warned. That last sentence going directly at Jace. He's not a very good "boyfriend." he sleeps with girls, then he breaks their hearts and never talks to them again. At least when I do that, I have the decency to be nice about it.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Jace said with a devilish grin. I want to punch it off him. So instead, I look in one of the kitchen drawers for a screw driver.

After I find one I say, "I'll be right back," before I walked towards the door. I knew Clary was snooping. I heard her run up the stairs when I said I'd be back.

I walk up the stairs and see Clary standing in front of her door. "Watch out," I said, but not unkindly. I stick the tool inn the lock and start to move it around. After a couple of movements, her door popped open.

"Thanks," she said, making sure her towel doesn't fall down.

"No problem. I'll take a look at it later and see if I can fix it for good," I said. I was heading towards the stairs when I stooped and looked at her. "Oh yeah, and make sure to close your curtains before you get dressed." And with that I disappeared down the stairs.

Clary POV

Instead of following Jon back down the stairs to as him why, I decided to just take his word for it.

I walked into the room and closed the door, then walked over to my dresser. As I was sorting through my dresser, I found my thoughts drifting to the golden boy. He was absolutely gorgeous. With his golden hair, and his liquid-gold eyes. I could just tell the way his shirt clung to his body he definitely had abs. But I heard Jon talking to him, and I knew he was a player. Oh well.

I was about to get changed when I remembered what Jon said. I walked over to the window and was about to close the curtains when I noticed the house next to mine. There was a window exactly like mine on the other house, only this window was facing mine. And inside that window, were golden eyes staring straight at me.

* * *

 **A/N: So, what did you guys think? What kind of problems do you think Clary's "new neighbor," are going to make? I don't know if that made any sense but oh well! Don't judge me! Just kidding, you can do what you want. Don't forget to share your ideas in either the reviews or you can PM me. Until next time...**


	4. Chapter 4

dddzcdfbjjb

 **A/N: Hey, I'm back! I just want to thank everyone that has favorite/followed/reviewed! It means a lot to me. I'm a little disappointed I didn't get a lot of reviews, but thank you to everyone who did review. Reviews are basically my only motivation for writing this story, so if I don't have motivation, this story won't be as great as I want it to be. But either way I'm grateful for all that I have! This Chapter is my longest one yet, that's why it took me longer to update, but here you go...**

* * *

Chapter 4

Jace POV

We were all walking into Jon's house, heading straight into the kitchen. I grabbed an apple out of the fruit bowl on the counter when Jon turned to us.

"So, in case I didn't tell you, or I did and you just forgot, my sister is here. She moved in yesterday and she's going to be going to our school. I think she's in the shower now, but if she comes down here I don't want any of you making a move on her," he said.

"What's her name?" my friend Jordan asked.

"Clarissa, but she likes to be called Clary," Jon responded.

I started thinking if he mentioned his sister coming but I don't think he told me. But then I thought back to yesterday when I saw him leaving Takis with that short little redhead. I didn't really think of them as siblings, since they look nothing alike, but then I remember her beautiful green eyes that are similar to Jon's. His are green but the redhead's are like an emerald green.

I finished my apple and threw it away. It was silent for a moment, and I heard the shower turn off upstairs.

"Looks like she's out," Jon said. After that, we all went back to chatting with each other. We were still talking when the same redhead entered the kitchen. In just her towel. From the way she was looking at us, I could tell that she didn't know we were here. She returned her attention back to Jon.

"Jon, my door is stuck again," she said. I was still looking at her when I noticed she didn't get an answer, so I looked over at Jon, only to find him staring at all of us with an angry expression. I looked at the rest of my friends, and found them staring at her too. I looked back to Clary and she was still looking at Jon, only this time she looked annoyed. She picked an apple up off the counter and chucked it at Jon. It hit him in the back of the head. He started cursing, and he turned around to look a her.

"What do you need Clare?" he asked her.

"I need you to get my door open. It's stuck again," she said. She tucked in her towel and ran her fingers through her hair, then brought it to the side. That was sexy. Then she bit her lip, and I instantly wish I was the one biting her lip instead. I knew I had to stop thinking about her because I could already feel my pants get a little tighter. She moved her eyes over to where my friends and I were standing, and she looked at Alec, then Sebastian, then her eyes rested on me. I couldn't help but notice her eyes stayed on me the longest, but maybe that was my imagination.

She returned her eyes to her brother. He looked at her, well not really, but then he spoke. "Alright, I'll be up in a second. Just... go back upstairs," he told her. She just turned around and walked out of the kitchen.

"If any of you guys do what you're thinking about doing, I'll kill you. Especially you, Jace," he said. That last sentence was directed to me.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said with a grin. I let it drop cause he looks like he's going to punch me, and I don't really want that. He turns around and starts digging through one of the drawers. He pulls out a screwdriver and mutters an 'I'll be right back," then leaves the kitchen.

I look over to Alec, my adoptive brother, and get his attention. "I'm going to head over to the house and take a quick shower. Let Jon know I'll be back later," I tell him. He just nods.

I walk out of the kitchen, then the front door. I walked down the sidewalk until I got to my house, which fortunately, is right next to Jon's. I go into the house and walk up the stairs, to my room. I really hope her room is the one facing mine. I go into my room and open the curtains to my window. I took off my shirt, just in case it was her window. I was not disappointed when I walked over to my window and saw her in her towel, staring at me.

Clary POV

 _Holy shit. He's shirtless. And hot. And shirtless. Wait, you said that already. Damn it, stop letting his sexy body mess with your thoughts!_ After I am done arguing with myself, I notice I'm still staring at him. He realizes this too, and he smirks at me. _Damn, that is a sexy smirk,_ I thought. I knew he was arrogant, and I was not going to boost his ego, so I gave him a smirk of my own and closed the curtains.

I get dressed and sit on my bed. I pick up my phone and start scrolling through Instagram, when I hear a knock on my door. "Come in!" I yell. The door opens and Jon comes in. "Hey," I say.

"Hey, Clare," he said. "Do you have any plans for today?" he asked me.

"No, why," I said.

"I was just wondering. Do you remember my friend Jace? The guy you saw at Takis, and was in the kitchen earlier," he asked me. I nodded. "Well, just letting you know, he's spending the night, and he's going to school with us in the morning."

"Okay. Does he live next door?" I asked him, eve though I already knew the answer.

"Yeah, that's why I told you to close your curtains. His window is right next to yours," he said.

"Alright, when is he coming over?" I asked.

"He should be here any minute. We were just going to hang out, watch some movies, and we'll be ordering a pizza later."

As if on cue, there was a knock at the front door. "That's him. We'll be downstairs if you need us." And with that he was gone.

I walked over to my desk that is in the corner and pulled out my sketchbook. I started drawing, not really sure what it was at first, but then I finished and I couldn't believe what I was looking at. I drew a picture of Jace. I even captured his beautiful golden eyes. It was almost perfect. Too bad almost doesn't count. The picture looks good, but it's missing something, and I'm not really sure what. I'm still a little confused as to why I drew him, and I'm a little worried. I draw people and other things without pictures, meaning I basically memorized his looks. Ugh. What am I going to do with myself?

I look over at my clock and see it's about 3:30. I'm pretty thirsty so I decide to go downstairs and grab a drink. I walk down the stairs and see Jon and Jace watching TV in the living room. They both look up as I enter, and I try to keep my voice even, as I feel Jace's gaze on me.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked, looking at Jon.

"Nothing much. We were about to watch a movie, would you like to join?" Jon asked me.

"Sure," I said. I thought about it for a minute, thinking _what could go wrong?_ Why the hell did I think that? As soon as I said sure, Jon got up and moved over to the big couch and lay down, leaving next to Jace the only place I could sit. I give Jon my best _really?_ Look, and he just shrugs.

"You can sit next to Jace. I want to lay down," he said.

"Fine, but I need to get a drink first," I say, already heading to the kitchen. I walk through the kitchen door and head over to the fridge to grab a bottle of water. As soon as I open the door, I hear someone enter the kitchen, and look up to see Jace.

"Are you following me now?" I ask without thinking. I then immediately curse myself for my lack of a filter.

"Actually, I came in here to make popcorn. I don't chase after girls, they chase after me," he said. _Wow,_ I thought. _Arrogant much?_

"I wonder why that is," I say.

"Well it's because of my amazing good looks of course," he replies cockily.

"Haven't you ever heard that modesty is an attractive trait?" I ask him.

"Only from ugly people. Which is why I'm a little confused as to why it's coming from you," he said. I took me a few seconds to fully comprehend what he said, but when I did I managed to look at him. When I met his gaze, he looked down, embarrassed, and I saw he had a slight blush. I hadn't noticed that he put the popcorn in the microwave already but after a few seconds of us just staring at each other, the microwave started beeping. I quickly looked away, now me being the one that's embarrassed, and I threw a wrapper, that was on the counter, away.

"Um, where are your bowls?" he asked me. I pointed to the correct cupboard and he opened it and got out a bowl. I went back into the living room.

I saw Jon still laying on the couch, flipping through different movies on Netflix. I sat on my side of the couch, which was more like a love seat, and soon after Jace came in. He sat next to me, but kept his distance, and I couldn't help but feel a little disappointed.

"Do you guys want to watch 'The Hunger Games'?" Jon asked. Jace and I both muttered a "sure," and we started to watch the movie.

* * *

We were about an hour into the movie, and me and Jace have gotten a lot closer. Our legs are touching and his hand is resting on my knee. Jon fell asleep about a half hour ago, and I'm starting to get tired too. I can tell Jace is tired also because his eye lids are starting to droop. He closed his eyes and let his head fall back. A few seconds later his hand made it's way up my leg and rested on my thigh. I'm guessing he's asleep, so put my hand over his, lean my head on his shoulder, and fall asleep.

* * *

 **A/N: Don't forget to review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey Guys! I am so sorry that I haven't updated this sooner. I sort of had a tiny writer's block, but I am back now and I have a lot of great ideas. I hope that you guys are still interested in my story, if you were in the first place, and I promise this story will get a lot more exciting.**

 **Once again, please review. Reviews are basically my only motivation, and this story will be way better if I have reviews. Reviews make me happy, and I want to make you guys happy. I'm pretty sure everyone skips these author's notes but thank you to those of you that don't! :)** **I forgot to add this in the first couple of chapters:**

 **Disclaimer-I do not own any of the mortal instruments series, nor do I own any of the characters. (Besides the ones I create, obviously).**

 **I just wanted to point out one more thing. Sorry if this was confusing, but Clary showed up at her parents' house on a Friday. And this chapter took place on the following Sunday. Hope I didn't confuse you too much.**

 **I hopefully will be updating more frequently over the past couple of days since I'm taking a break from school. Now, enough of me, I'll shut my big mouth now. Here's the next chapter...**

* * *

Chapter 5

 _Jace POV_

It was about an hour into the movie when I felt my eye lids to start drooping. During the movie I slowly started getting closer to Clary, and when we were as close as can be, she didn't move away. That definitely made me feel good. Deep down, I really thought she would move away, and I am beyond relieved that she didn't. I even put my hand on her knee and she didn't push me away.

I decided to close my eyes and put my head back. I waited a few moments before I took a risk and moved my hand to her thigh. I was so anxious and tense, because I thought she was going to push me away but I was so wrong. I'm guessing she thought I was asleep, because she covered my hand with hers, and then she leaned her head on my shoulder. I tensed momentarily, then relaxed into her touch. I could here her deep shallow breaths, and I knew she was asleep. It wasn't after that I fell asleep too.

I was slowly starting to wake, rubbing my eyes with my left hand. I went to move my right only to find a body attached to it, and the body wasn't mine. I quickly open my eyes and look down to my right. I saw Clary, and the events of the previous night slowly came back to me. I remembered how she cuddled up to me, and fell asleep, and I couldn't help this overwhelming happiness that came over me. _Wait, what?! What is happening to me?_ I thought. _Jace Herondale does not fall for girls,_ I remind myself. Is that what this feeling is? Me falling for her? No. It can't be. At least, I don't think so.

I look over to the other couch and see it is no longer occupied by Jon. I get up off the couch, careful not to wake Clary, and I head into the kitchen. I find Jon sitting on a stool at the island counter, scrolling through Instagram on his phone. He looked up when he heard me come in, and a smile instantly lit up his face. That was when I knew he wanted something.

"Okay, what do you want?" I ask him, getting a glass of water and sitting in the stool across from him.

"What do you mean? I'm just happy to see my best friend. Are you done cuddling with my sister?" he asks in a serious tone. I start choking on my water. He starts to pat me on the back, while chuckling. "Dude, I'm just kidding, don't die on me."

I take a sip of my water and decide to change the subject. "Are you hungry? We didn't end up ordering a pizza yesterday and I'm starving. Do you want me to make breakfast?" I ask him. His face instantly lights up, like a kid on Christmas morning. "I'll take that as a yea," I said, making my way over to the fridge. I pull out the container of eggs and the materials I need to make pancakes, and head over to the stove after I grabbed some pans. Soon after, I got to cooking.

Clary POV

I woke up to a pain in my neck. I opened my eyes and found myself on the couch. The events of the previous night came flooding back to my mind. I remember watching a movie with Jon and Jace. _Jace. He's always sarcastic, and arrogant, and hot... Wait, what?! Where the hell did that come from?_ I keep finding myself having to remind myself that Jace is not a good person, that he's a player, and to be honest, I'm starting to get worried.

I shake my head to try and clear it, then I stand up. I walked over to the mirror by the desk in the corner of the room. After raking my fingers through my hair a coupe of times, I decide I look presentable and walk into the kitchen. As soon as I opened the kitchen door, I was hit with the amazing of eggs and pancakes. I was a little confused, cause I knew that Jon couldn't cook. I guess Mr. Gorgeous can cook. I look over to the stove and prove my guess correct. There stands Jace, spatula in hand, in front of the stove. He turns when he hears me enter, and offers me a small smile. I give a small smile in return. _You know. To be polite... yeah._

"Good morning Clare-Bear!" Jon greets me. I scowl at him for the use of that ridiculous nickname. I hear Jace chuckle at me scowling, and I turn my scowl to him and he attempts to hide his laughter as he turns back to the stove.

I walk over to the counter and sit in the stool next to Jon. Jace turns off the stove and Brings the pans over to the counter, where Jon and I sat, and he grabbed some plates from a cupboard. He sets two plates in front of me and Jon, and then he sets the last plate in the seat across from me, then sat down. _Great,_ I thought. _Now I have to try and focus on my food and not his perfect face...Stop it Clary!_ I put some food on my plate, and so do the boys. I shovel some food into my mouth and internally moan. These were the best pancakes and eggs I've ever had. I swallow my food and look up to see Jace staring at me.

"What?" I ask him. He just shook his head and said, "nothing." He had that stupid smirk on his face. I just shake my head and continue to eat my food. After we were all done eating, we all went into the living room and watched TV till about noon. We're so productive, right? I keep hearing Jon's phone go off, but I didn't really think much of it. Until just now.

Jon starts to get up off the couch, and I was going to ask where he was going, but Jace beat me to it. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"I have to go. I'll be back later," he said. I was going to say something else but he had already shut the front door. I just kind of sat there, staring at the front door, waiting for him to come back and say "Just kidding!" but I already knew that wasn't going to happen. I turn back around, and look at Jace and find him looking at me.

I decide to break the silence. "Well... that just happened." He started chuckling.

"Yeah, this isn't the first time," he said.

"Why are you even friends with him? You came over to hang out with him and he just left you," I say. He stares at me for a second before speaking. "He has his moments, but he's actually a good friend at times," he said. I nod in understanding, even though I don't really understand, considering I've only ever had Simon, and he's the best friend anyone could ever have.

We sit there in silence for a few moments, but then he starts to talk. "Do you want to get something to eat?" he asked me. I just started at him, but then I realized he was still looking for an answer. I couldn't say no for some reason, and that bothered me. "Sure, where?" I ask him.

"Have you ever been to Takis?" he asked.

"I have been there, but it was the worst first experience ever," I say.

"Why was that?" he asked.

"Well when I went there with Jon, I didn't even get to try the food because we had to leave," I told him. He was silently waiting for me to continue. "When our waitress came over, she started talking to Jon, in a very fake high pitched voice may I add, and she started talking about how her and Jon should go out again sometime. It's no surprise that he knew her, considering he's, well... Jon," I say.

By now we were completely facing each other on the bigger couch, and we were both leaning in a little bit. "Okay, then what happened?" he asked, seeming quite interested.

"Then, he turned her down and she looked at me. Assuming that I was his girlfriend, which is really gross, she got really pissed, and she dumped a soda on me," I say.

"No way," he said in a disbelieving voice.

"Yes way, that's exactly what happened," I said while starting to smile a little at his facial expression. He looked a mix between shocked, angry, and amused. Why he would be angry, I have no idea, but I get why he was shocked and amused.

"Wow. What a bitch," he said starting to laugh. I started to laugh too.

"I know right! And after she just walked away," I said.

"Well, I am determined to get you to try some of their food, so I promise that I will protect you from any crazy waitresses. And if we see that one waitress again, I'll throw my drink at her. Deal?" he asked. I started to laugh and said, "deal."

"Good," he said while getting up. I got up too and we headed out the door after getting our shoes on. We decided to walk since it wasn't that far away. We were silent the whole time, but it was a comfortable silence.

We had just got to Takis and were ow sitting at a booth. I waiter came over and told us our waitress would be with us I a minute.

"So, is that mean waitress here?" Jace asked. I looked around the diner, but soon found who I was looking for.

"She's over there," I said, pointing to the dyed-blond wanna-be. Jace turned around and once he saw who I was talking about, he grimaced. "So I'm guessing you know her?" I ask.

"Yeah. That's my ex-girlfriend Kaelie," he said awkwardly. I looked over to her again and couldn't help but think about her and Jace together. I wrinkled my nose in disgust. I was still staring at her when I heard Jace laughing, and I turned to look at him.

"What?" I asked.

He was still chuckling when I looked at him. "You get the cutest little look on your face when you're grossed out," he said after he contained his laughter. I just smiled. "I really hope she isn't our waitress," he said. We were both looking at her when she started heading our way. She still didn't notice we were the ones at this table but she got distracted with some other people at a table not too far from us, so she went to go talk to them first.

"It looks like our luck isn't that good," I said. We were now looking at each other.

"Every time she sees me, she tries to get me to get with her again. It's gross," he said with a disgusted face. I thought for a minute, before coming to a decision. I got up from my side of the booth and sat down next to him.

"What-"

"Just go with it," I told him quietly. Kaelie was making her way over to us again. I grabbed Jace's hand that was lying on the table and I leaned my head o his shoulder. Kaelie just got to us when I looked up to see Jace already looking down at me. Our faces were so close, we were breathing the same air. I didn't pull away, and neither did he, and I couldn't help but feel... relieved. Were were just staring into each others eyes when we heard a not-so-subtle throat being cleared. I looked away, towards Kaelie, but not before I saw a look pass across Jace's face, so quick I thought I had imagined it. It almost looked like... disappointment. _But that couldn't be,_ I told myself. I could tell that Kaelie had recognized both of us immediately. One she had both of our attentions, she spoke.

"What can I get for you?" she asked, more to Jace than both of me.

Jace wasn't answering so I decided I would go first. "I'll have the coconut pancakes," I said. She wrote it down on her notepad. She turned, once again, to Jace.

Jace was now looking at me, with a real genuine smile on his face. "I'll have what she's having," he said, never breaking eye contact with me.

She left after that. We finally broke eye contact to watch Kaelie. She barked the orders at the chef and she had a really pissed off look on her face. Then, she stormed into the back, I'm assuming to the bathroom. I looked back to Jace, the same time he looked at me. We just stared at each other for a couple seconds, before we burst out laughing.

After I contained my giggles, I noticed that we were still sitting really close to each other. Half of my mind was squealing with excitement from being so close to him, while the other, more logical, side of my mind was screaming for me to move. I was going to, but he just smelled _so_ good! After a couple seconds I came to my senses and started to get up. I didn't get very far though, because Jace's arm was around my waist, holding me to him. I looked at him questioningly and he started to explain.

"At least wait till she comes back with the food. We should keep up the suspension," he said. He gave me one of his famous smirks. I never really believed in those "panty-dropping" smiles... until now.

"Okay," I said, looking down while trying to hide my blush. His arm was still around me and it felt like it kept sending little shocks of pleasure through me.

Soon after, Kaelie came back with our food. She glanced at Jace's arm around my waist and gave me one of her "bitch stares." I just ignored it. She left when we had our food and I moved back to my spot across from Jace, trying to ignore my mind's protests.

We talked for a while after that, while enjoying our delicious food. We both finished quickly, and after we paid the bill, we started walking home. Once again, there was a comfortable silence the whole way back. Once we got home, we both sat down on the couch.

"I told you their food was amazing," he said.

"Yeah, it was pretty good. I was a little nervous though. Do you think Kaelie spit in my food?" I asked. We both started laughing.

"No, I don't think she would do that," he said after we stopped laughing. We were silent until I decided to break the silence.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" I asked him.

He smiled. "Sure."

I started scrolling through the movies on demand, and we settled on "Spy." It was absolutely hilarious, and both of us couldn't stop laughing. After that we watched "Transformers." We still weren't tired so we ended up watching the second Transformers movie. By the time we were done, we were both exhausted. Jon came home not too long ago and went straight to bed, so once again, it was just the both of us.

"I'm gonna head off to bed," I told him.

"Yeah, me too," he said. He already told me earlier that he usually slept in the guest bedroom, since he was here all the time.

"Okay," I said, getting up and heading up the stairs, him following behind me. I opened my door and was about to walk in when he started speaking again.

"Good luck in school tomorrow. Goodnight Clary," he said quietly.

"Thanks, and goodnight Jace," I said back. He smiled at me and I smiled back. I then walked into my room and quietly closed the door.

I changed into my pajamas and got ready for bed. I lay down and instantly fall asleep.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review! :)**


	6. Chapter 6: The First Day of School

**A/N: Hi! Here is the next chapter and I made it extra long, just for you guys! I wanted to say thanks to the few people who reviewed! This is for you!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own The Mortal Instruments... Obviously.**

 *****IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE AT BOTTOM!*****

* * *

Chapter 6: First Day of School

Clary POV

I am absolutely terrified. Today is the first day of school. It is currently 6:00 AM, and school starts at 7:30. I'm still laying in my bed, thinking about how today will go. I am so nervous and I really hope Jon will help me throughout the day. _Wait... What? Since when do you depend on others to get shit done for you? Since today. That is unacceptable. Says the girl arguing with herself. Whatever!_

After I'm done arguing with myself, I get up out of bed. Today will go perfectly fine. The first day of school is always fun... said no one ever. I walk over to my dresser and pick out some clothes. I decide to wear light blue skinny jeans, that have rips of course, with a loose 'Pink' crop top. I then go out into the hall and grab a towel from the closet. I walk into the bathroom and turn on the shower. After testing the temperature, I stepped into the shower, and let the hot water wake me up. I quickly wash my hair and my body, and run my razor over my legs. Just like every other shower I have, I stand in the water and start to think. I'm going to be going to school with Jon and Jace. _Jace,_ _oh god._ He is really good-looking. But none of that matters. He's arrogant and a player, and I refuse to go chasing after someone like him. _You go girl!_ I tell myself. He's probably going to act like nothing happened between us yesterday, and I kind of hope that's the case. I don't wanna be just another skank on his to-do list.

The water runs cold and I turn off the water, then get out. I quickly towel-dry my hair a little and wrap my towel around my body. I open the bathroom door, and start heading to my room, where I left my clothes and plan on getting ready. I didn't get very far though, because I ran into something hard. I looked up and saw the golden god himself. I then noticed his arms, which were around me, keeping me from falling. It took everything in my to move away from his arms and not stay there forever.

"Sorry," I said, starting to go around him. I made sure to securely hold my towel up.

"No problem, I understand. Many people get distracted by my stunningly-good looks. You aren't the first to "accidentally" run into me," he said with that stupid smirk. He made sure to put air quotes around "accidentally." What an asshole. I see he's going back to the conceited asshole that he was before yesterday. Not that I care.

"I'm pretty sure it's just your big ass ego that's getting in the way," I responded with a smirk of my own. His smirk faltered, but it didn't fall. I guess I'll just have to try harder. "That, or your arrogance." At this his smirk fell, and he finally processed that all I was wearing was a towel. He looked me up and down, before finally looking into my eyes again.

"I have to admit, I like the towel-look, but I would much rather see you in nothing," he said, once again that stupid smirk plastered to his face. I decided to have a little fun. I took a few steps forward until I was standing directly in front of him, our chests brushing.

"Is that so?" I asked him in a slow, quiet, seductive voice.

"Mm hmm," was his response in the same slow, quiet, seductive voice.

I looked up at him from beneath my eyelashes, before responding. "Well that's too bad," I said in my normal voice, before spinning around and walking into my room, and shutting the door. But not before I saw his shocked face. It was hilarious. I listened through my door, and after about a minute, I heard him walk into the bathroom and shut the door. I started chuckling to myself. I looked over to the clock on my nightstand, which read 6:34. I have about an hour to finish getting ready and eat breakfast. I walked over to my bed, and quickly slipped on my clothes. I opened my door and went back into the bathroom, only to find it being occupied by Jon. He was styling his hair. Because he's a girl.

"Are you almost done?" I asked him.

He looked over at me and smiled. "Yeah, why? Is my little sister getting all dressed up for her first day?" he asked.

"Maybe I just don't want to look like a slob," I said. He just smiled, ruffled my already-messy hair, and left the bathroom without another word. I sighed and went over to the sink. I pulled my hair dryer out from under the sink, and my brush out from one of the drawers. After my hair was blow-dried, I curled it. Then, I brushed my teeth and did my makeup. I didn't like to over do it, so I just added some eyeliner and mascara. After I checked myself in the mirror, I went downstairs.

There was no one in the living room, so I went into the kitchen. Jon and Jace were both sitting at the counter, eating a bowl of cereal. When I walked in, Jon didn't even acknowledge me, but Jace did. He looked into my eyes, then looked me up and down for the second time that morning. Once he met my eyes again, he smirked. I scoffed and went over to the cupboards and pulled out some cereal and a bowl. After I made my cereal, I sat down on one of the stools. Unfortunately, I once again had to sit across from Jace, but I managed to avoid eye contact. Even though I wasn't looking at him, I could feel his eyes on me. I just finished my cereal when Jon finally spoke.

"We should probably get going. We wouldn't want you to be late on your first day," Jon said, that last statement going to me.

"You know, I would rather just not go," I said. I smiled sweetly, hoping he would take the bait. But, being me, I don't have that kind of luck.

"No can do, Clare-Bear. There is no way I am letting you miss your first day," he said, smiling.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, whatever." I got up and put my bowl in the sink. I quickly ran upstairs and grabbed my book bag. I came down the stairs and saw Jon and Jace putting their shoes on. I slipped on my black converse and walked out the door after them. We went down the walkway and to Jon's car, his black Lexus LFA. Jon got into the driver's seat and Jace in the passenger's, so now I have to sit in the back, but I get in without arguing. It took about fifteen minutes to get there but once we did, I wasn't very surprised by its looks. It looked like any other high school, only it had a sign that said, "Welcome to Alicante High." Once we found a parking spot, we all got out. Jon started talking but I wasn't listening to him, but looking for someone. Once I found who I was looking for, I turned away from Jace and Jon, and started running towards my best friend ever.

I was only about ten feet away when I yelled, "Simon!" He turned just as I was jumping into his arms. He caught me and hugged me back.

"I missed you, Fray," he said when we were done hugging.

"I missed you too!" I said, a big smile lighting up my face.

"Where's Jon?" Simon asked me.

"I don't know, and I don't really care," I said.

He smiled. "Okay then. Do you want to go get your schedule?" he asked.

"Sure."

We walked into the school. Simon started pointing things out, and eventually we arrived at the main office. We walked through the doors and were met by a lady with glasses, behind a big desk.

"Hello Simon. What can I do for you?" She asked.

"Hey, Mrs. Greymark. Today is my friend Clary here's first day," he said, nodding his head in my direction.

"Okay. What is your full name?" she asked me in a kind voice.

"Clarissa Morgenstern," I responded, just as kindly. She typed some stuff on her computer, then she got up and walked over to a printer. After a paper was done printing she handed it to me.

"Here is your schedule. Lunch is between third and fourth period, and the teacher's name is listed next to the class," she said, going back to her seat. I looked down at my schedule.

 _A Days_

 _1st period—Science~Mr. Wayland_

 _2nd period—English~Mr. Garroway_

 _3rd period—Gym~Ms. Gray_

 _Lunch_

 _4th period—Art~Madame Dorothea_

 _B Days_

 _5th period—Math~Mrs. Herondale_

 _6th period—History~Mr. Smith_

 _7th period—Study Hall~Mrs. Z_

 _Lunch_

 _8th period—Spanish~Mr. Starkweather_

Well, it could've been worse. The only class I was looking forward to was Art, and I really hope Madame Dorothea isn't mean.

"Let me see you schedule," Simon said, reaching for it. I handed it over. He looked over my schedule for a few moments, before finally looking at me.

"Okay. We have science, math, and history together. But on the bright side, you have science, English and gym with my girlfriend Isabelle," Simon said.

"Oh yeah. I forgot you had a girlfriend. So, when can I meet her?" I asked him. He was about to respond but was cut off from some yelling coming from down the hall.

"Simon! There you are! I have been looking everywhere for you!" A feminine voice said.

I looked at Simon, raising my eyebrow—or trying to, seeing as I have never been able to do it—and he looked at me a little nervously.

"I guess you're going to meet her now," he said, looking at the girl coming up to us. I turned to actually get a look at his girlfriend and when I saw her my mouth almost fell open. She was gorgeous. Like, supermodel gorgeous. Simon said she was beautiful, but that was the biggest understatement of the century. She had long, ink-black hair, and what looked like dark brown eyes. She was wearing a black dress that went down to her knees and black high-heeled boots. She was standing in front of us now, and she gave Simon a quick hug and kiss. Then, she looked at me. I thought for sure that she was just going to be "one of those girls," but I realized I was wrong as soon as she started talking.

"Hi! You must be Clary. My name's Isabelle, but you can call me Izzy," she said in a very excited voice, but she definitely wasn't one of the typical annoying school girls. She held her hand out and I shook it as I smiled at her.

"Hi. Simon's told me so much about you. It's so great to finally meet you," I said. If possible, she smiled even wider.

"He's told me so much about you too, and I just know we are going to be best friends," she said. "Did you get your schedule?" she asked me. I looked at Simon who, who was still holding my schedule and he gave it back to me before he spoke.

"Yeah. She's got science, math and history with me, and she has science with you also, plus English and gym. Do you mind walking her to some of the classes you guys share?" he asked her.

"Of course not. I'll be here to help," she said with a smile.

"Thanks," I said.

"Anytime,"

Simon looked at is watch and then back at us. "We should probably get going to science," he said. We both muttered "Okays," and then we were heading to science. A couple minutes later we were walking into a room that wasn't that full yet. I followed as Izzy and Simon went to take seats in the back, and I sat with them. We were just talking for a few minutes when the bell went off, signaling the start of class. I hadn't even noticed that more kids had come into the room at some point, but sure enough, the class was full. A teacher had just walked in and all the kids got quiet.

"Hello class. Hope you had a good weekend, but the weekend is over and I expect you to get into school mode. Yes, I understand it is Monday, but that is no excuse. Now, if I'm correct, I believe we have a new student," Mr. Wayland said. He looked back at me. "Clarissa, is it?" he asked.

"It's Clary," I corrected.

"Clary. Well, Clary, welcome to Alicante High. I hope you can make it through the school year okay," he said.

"Thank you, Mr. Wayland," I said.

He just nodded his head and started lecturing the class on mitosis. I tuned him out basically the whole class, and I was relieved when the bell finally rang. I gathered my stuff and made for the door. I got into the hall, and soon after Izzy and Simon came out.

"Okay. Clary, Izzy is going to show you to your next class, which is English. Try not to get lost, and have fun," he said. He gave Izzy a quick hug and then left.

Izzy turned to me then said, "follow me," with her usual smile still on her face. I followed her until we arrived at our English classroom. We walked in and there weren't many students there. In fact, there was just one. It was a girl, and she had short, brown hair, and chocolate brown eyes. She also had dark skin, and it was clear she was from the Philippines or something. We were walking to our seats in the back when someone stopped us.

"Are you Clarissa Morgenstern?" said a male voice. I turned to see who the voice belonged to and was met with a middle-aged man. He had a smile on his face and I already liked him.

"Uh, yeah, that's me," I said, while giving him a small smile.

He reached out his hand and I took it.

"Hi, I'm Mr. Garroway, but you can call me Luke. I'm good friends with Jocelyn," he said.

"You're friends with my mom?" I asked.

"Yeah, we were best friends in high school, and we're still great friends," he said.

"Cool," I said.

"Yeah. So, how's it going?" he asked.

"Um, pretty good. I'm finished unpacking, so I'm pretty much settled in. I'm still looking for a job, but I'm sure I'll find one," I said.

"Well, I happen to own a bookstore not too far from here, if you would like a job," he said.

"Really?" I asked, disbelief clear in my voice.

"Sure, why not? I'd love to help out. I need someone to hire anyway, and I'd do anything to help out Jocelyn's daughter," he said.

"Wow, thanks. When do you want me to start?" I asked him.

"Um, I'm not sure yet, but I'll let Jocelyn know to tell you when I would like to meet up so we can go over schedules and stuff like that," he said.

"Okay, thanks," I said. He just nodded and went back to some paperwork. I made my way over to where Isabelle was siting. We chatted for a little and the class started. Luke didn't make me introduce myself, thank god, and we carried on throughout class. Eventually, the bell rang and Izzy and I were off to gym. We went into the girls' locker room and got changed. I just wore a pair of plain black shorts, and a gray tank top. Izzy of course wore a cute outfit with short shorts and a tiny crop top. What she was wearing however, was nothing compared to how all the other bimbos in this class were dressed. I saw this one blond girl, who looked so slutty, and Izzy explained to me that her name was Kaelie, and she was like the biggest slut in the school. She warned me to stay away from her and her friends. Isabelle called them the "slut squad." I couldn't agree more. Basically, everything was going great. Until the rest of the class came into the gym. Because we were in our senior year, both the boys and girls got combined into one class, but I didn't know that right away. So I was a little surprised when my brother walked in, followed by his friends, including Jace. Great.

They were all the way across the gym, but when they spotted us, they started walking over. Izzy explained to me that the guy on Jon's right that had black hair like Izzy's and blue eyes was her brother Alec, and that the guy behind him with black hair and black eyes was named Sebastian. He was pretty hot, but he was a player. But what came out of her mouth next nearly made me had a heart attack.

"JACE IS YOUR BROTHER?!" I yelled, but not loud enough for anyone else to hear.

"Yeah, why?" she asked, looking at me curiously.

It took me a minute to compose myself before I spoke again. "Um, no reason. You guys just don't look anything alike," I said. And it was true. Where Izzy was all black hair and dark brown eyes, Jace was gold all over. Their facial features weren't even alike.

"He's my adoptive brother," she said. _Oh..._

"Oh. That make more sense," I said. "Does that mean we are neighbors too?" I asked her.

"Oh yeah, I completely forgot," she said. By this time, the boys had reached us.

"Hey Clary. How's your first day so far?" he asked.

"Fine, I guess," I answered.

"Listen, Jace, Alec, and Sebastian are spending the night tonight. Is that okay?" he asked me. _Okay great. There is going to be way too much testosterone in the house tonight._

"Yeah, I don't care," I said.

"Okay cool."

The gym teacher announced that we had a free period to do whatever we liked so Isabelle and I just talked on the bleachers the whole time. By the time class was over, I was heading to art. Izzy gave me directions in gym, so I didn't have too much trouble finding my way. When I walked in I sat down in the middle of the classroom, and watched as other kids started filling in. I decided to help pass the time so I grabbed my sketch pad out of my bag and started to draw. I was just drawing little designs when the chair beside me started to move and someone sat down in it. It turned to see who it was and was completely shocked when I saw Jace sitting there. He looked over at me ad smirked, then looked back to the front of the room. I looked down to see what I was drawing and was surprised when I saw that I was drawing Jace. I immediately snapped the book closed. I did it a little too loudly because Jace looked over at me with his eyebrow raised—dammit, why could everybody do that but me—and spoke for the first time since he got there.

"Whatcha drawing there, Red? Something dirty?" he asked with his usual smirk. I just rolled my eyes and looked forward as the teacher came in. Madame Dorothea was a little crazy, but she was nice and she didn't make me introduce myself to the class which I was thankful for. She told us to draw whatever we wanted for the rest of the period. I flipped to a new page, trying to be quick cause I saw Jace look my way and started to draw. By the end of the period I was finished wit my drawing and I looked to see that I drew Izzy. She was striking with her dark hair and eyes. She had a carefree smile on her face that could brighten up someone's day.

I've ever had a girl friend before, but I'm starting to like it. She keeps on telling me we need out hang out outside of school and have like a sleepover or something, and I thought that was a great idea.

"Wow, you're a really good artist," I hear Jace say beside me. I moved my head to look at him, only to find his face about an inch away from mine. We looked at each other for only a second, before I turned my head back to my drawing.

"Thanks," I mumbled. The bell rang, and I started packing up my stuff. I saw that Jace was going to try talking to me again, so I quickly got up and left the room. I speed-walked to my locker and shoved my books in there, then grabbed my book bag. I went outside and started heading towards my brother's car. I saw that Jon wasn't there yet, but I just continued my way towards the car. I was almost there when I saw someone come up to me. Actually, it was multiple somebodies. I finally focused on who it was and was not pleased with what I found. It was Kaelie and the slut-squad. _Here we go..._ I thought to myself. They stopped a few feet in front of me, but didn't say anything. I've been through this situation before, so I decided to just get things rolling.

"What do you want?" I asked, putting as much annoyance as I could into my voice.

"I want you to stay away from my Jacey," she said in her super fake voice.

My first thought was, _Who in the hell is "Jacey?"_

"Jacey?" I said.

"Oh you know who I'm talking about," she said.

"Um, no I don't. So if you're done wasting my time, I'm gonna go," I said starting to go around them. Kaelie reached out and grabbed my arm, keeping me from walking. Damn, her nails were like talons. She stepped closer to me, so now she was so close to me that I could smell all of the hairspray she uses.

"I know that you're into him, and if you even think about making a move on my man, I will take you down, you slut," she said. I was trying so hard not to hit her right now. But, it turns out that I wasn't as strong as I thought I was. She made a move and swung her fist at me, but I easily dodged it and sent my own fist flying into her face. I was satisfied when I heard the sickening crunch of her nose as my fist hit her face. She flew back and fell to the ground, blood spewing out of her nose. I looked around me to find that basically the whole school was watching us. Everyone had wide eyes and open mouths. I looked down at my hand and saw blood, a mixture of Kaelie's and my own. The rest of her friends ran away, leaving her crying on the ground. Eventually she got up, and ran after her them.

I heard someone calling my name, and I turned to see Jon and all his friends jogging towards me. Once Jon got here, he was slightly out of breath.

"What the hell happened?" he asked me once he regained his breath.

"She was being a bitch, so I set her straight," I said, glancing down at my bleeding hand.

"How's your hand?" he asked me, taking my hand in his. I winced.

"It's broken," I said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. This isn't the first time."

"Alright, well lets take you to the hospital," he said, walking to his car. I just followed, along with his friends. I glanced at all of them, and saw each of their faces, all awestruck. Except Jace's. He had his smirk, but along with his smirk was something else. It almost looked like... respect. We all got in the car. Sebastian sat shotgun, while I sat in the back in between Jace and Alec. Jace looked down at me with a smile, and it was actually real. I smiled back and then we made our way to the hospital.

* * *

 *****IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!*****

 **A/N: Hi again! Please read this author's note, it's important.**

 **Okay, so first, I want to know if you guys would like me to make this story more mature and change the rating to M in the future. I'm not going to rush into anything, don't worry. But I just want to know if you guys think I should change the rating later on, or keep it rated T?**

 **Second, please review! As of right now, I only have a few reviews, and I love all you guys that have reviewed, but there are over 30 people following my story and I have barely over 10 reviews. If my story sucks and that's why you guys aren't reviewing, please review. That is the only way I'm going to be able to make this story better. Tell me what I'm doing wrong, and I'll actually have a chance of fixing it.**

 **Third, I have a question for you guys. What is you're favorite song? If you answer my question in the reviews, I will be sure to listen to it. You guys probably don't care but my favorite song is "Nightmare" by Avenged Sevenfold.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hi guys! Sorry for the long wait, I've been pretty busy with school, but I'm back! :) Thanks for the reviews, they mean everything to me! if I'm making you wait too long, then write a review, or PM me. Just tell me to get off my lazy ass and update! Here is chapter 7...**

* * *

Chapter 7

Clary POV

We got to the hospital, and my hand hurt more than ever. All my adrenaline ran out a while ago, so I can feel all the pain from my broken hand. We walked into the hospital, and Jon went to sign in at the front desk. I walked over to one of the chairs in the waiting room. Only a couple seconds went by before two people sat next to me, one on either side. I looked to my right to see Jace, and I looked to my left, and was surprised, to say the least, that it was Sebastian. I did not want to deal with this. I just put my head in my hands, my elbows on my knees. But, as soon as my head touched my hand, I let out a whimper of pain.

"Are you okay?" I heard Jace say.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said, now leaning back and looking up at the ceiling.

We were sitting there for a few moments, before I felt Sebastian nudge my side with his elbow. I turned my head to look at him.

"What you did to Kaelie, that was pretty hot," he said with a grin. I opened my mouth to reply with a sarcastic remark, but was cut off by someone else.

"Clary!" I heard. I turned away from Sebastian, to Jon, who was beckoning me over. I got up and walked over to him. "They're going to take a look at your hand," he said. That was when I noticed the nurse behind him.

"Follow me," she said. By the way she said it, I just couldn't help but think, _well, she hates her job._ Jon and I followed her to an all white room, and I really wish I had my paints to add some color to this hell hole. I hate hospitals. Shit always happens when you're in hospitals. And I hate them for it. That, and because it's full of dying sick people.

The nurse leads me over to a white bed and told me to sit down. She took out some tools, or torture devices—as I like to call them—and started looking at my hand. After a few minutes of poking around, some _Can you move this? Can you move that? On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?_ She confirmed that it was broken, and left to get the materials for the cast. She said it wasn't that bad of a break, so I would only have to wear the cast for about three to four weeks. At least it was my left hand and not my right. Now I can still draw and write. I would've hit her with my right hand, but that's the hand I was holding my bag with.

"Mom and dad are not going to be happy about this," I hear Jon say from the seat next to me.

"Did you call them?" I asked.

"Yeah." he looked at my _Why the hell would you do that?_ Face, and started explaining. "They can't release you without parents' permission, and they kinda have to pay the bill."

"Okay," I said.

A couple minutes later the nurse walked back into the room. "Your parents are in the waiting room. You're free to go," she said, sounding bored. I got up off the bed, and walked out of the room, Jon trailing behind me. A few moments later we walked into the waiting room. My parents stood from their chairs, and walked over to us. My mom looked concerned, while my dad looked extremely pissed off. Once they got to us, my mom wrapped me in a big hug.

"What the hell happened?!" my dad yelled, causing a few heads to turn our way.

"Valentine, calm down. I'm sure there is a good explanation for this," said my mom, putting her hand on my father's arm. He shook it off. And This is why my mom is my favorite. Oops, did I think that out loud?

"This girl at school called me a slut, and then tried to punch me," I said.

"Oh honey, are you okay?" my mom asked.

"Yeah, she didn't lay a hand on me, but I punched her in the face," I said, sounding casual.

"My dad still looked pissed, but my mom was smiling.

"That's my girl," she said, bring me in for a hug. I started laughing and she soon followed, along with Jon. I looked over a my dad and saw that he was staring at me angrily. He caught my gaze for a few seconds before he turned on his heel and stalked out of the hospital.

"What crawled up his ass and died?" I asked.

My mom chuckled at my use of words, and then frowned. "I'm not sure. He's been like that since this morning," she said.

"Maybe he's just having a rough day at work," Jon said. We all shrugged and left. We got the car and my dad was no where to be found. As if on cue, my mom got a message. She took out her phone and read the text. "Your father had to go into work. One of his co-workers picked him up," she said. I looked around the hospital and saw some wooded area. All I could see were trees. I had the weird feeling that someone was watching me but I shrugged it off and got into the car, after Jon and my mom. Soon after, we were headed home.

.o.O.o.O.o.

We got home about twenty minutes ago, and I had just finished eating dinner. I faintly heard Jon talking to my mom, something about a few friends coming over. I was too stressed to think about what they were saying. Until something my mom said got my attention.

"I'm going to have to run to the gallery for a few hours, in a couple minutes. I have a client that wants to buy one of my paintings, so I have to go sort that out. I'll only be gone for a couple hours," she said. She looked at us for our approval, and I just nodded my head. "Alright, well I should get going. I love you both, and I'll be back soon." With that she got up and left.

A few seconds later, Jon started to speak. "Are you okay Clare?"

"Yeah, just a little stressed," I said. I looked up to give him a reassuring smile, but it turned out to be more of a grimace.

"Are you sure it's okay if the guys come over tonight? I can tell them to stay home," he said, sounding worried.

"No, seriously, I'm fine. You have your fun," I said, giving him a real smile. I stood up and walked towards the kitchen door. "I'm gonna go do some homework," I said, walking out of the kitchen, to my room.

It's been about a half an hour, and my homework is finally done. I heard the guys show up about ten minutes ago. I was going to start drawing, but I kept hearing the guys shout. _Video games,_ I thought. My phone went off. I walked over to my nightstand and picked up my phone. It was a text from Simon.

 _Simon: Hey Fray, What are you doing right now?_

 _Clary: Nothing much, Why?_

 _Simon: Want to meet me at Java Jones?_

 _Clary: Sure. Be there in ten._

I walked over to my bag and grabbed my sketch book and all my other necessities. I walked out of my room and shut the door, then headed downstairs. What I was met with wasn't very surprising. On the big couch sat Jon, Sebastian, and Jace. On the smaller couch sat Alec, and another kid I wasn't familiar with. He had brown hair and brown eyes, from what I could tell. Jon, and Sebastian both had controllers in their hands and looked pretty into, what looked like Black Opps 2. Jon paused it when he saw me walking towards the front door.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Out," I said.

He gave me a _really?_ Look and specified his question.

"No shit, Sherlock. Where are you going?"

"To Java Jones. I'm meeting Simon," I said.

"Okay, just don't be out too late. It's getting dark," he said.

I opened the front door and turned back to him. "Sure thing, _mom._ " And with that I left without another word. I listened for a moment before leaving. I could hear all the guys chuckling.

I started walking down the street, when I felt like I was being watched again, just like earlier. I turned around, but saw that no one was behind me. It was already pretty dark outside, and the streets were empty. I shrugged and kept moving. I arrived at the mini cafe. I walked into Java Jones, and heard the bell above the door jingle. I looked around and saw Simon sitting at a booth in the corner. I walked over to him. He noticed me when I sat down and smiled at me.

"Hey, Fray," he said. I only ever let him call me that, it's just our thing.

"Hi, what's going on with you?" I asked.

"Nothing much," he said. "You?"

"My dad had to go to work earlier, after he completely flipped out, and he hasn't come home yet. Plus, Jon and his idiot friends are always at my house. I can never get a break. I feel like they go into my room when I'm not there, and go through my underwear drawer," I said and he started laughing, me joining him.

"Yeah, they probably keep them too. Then, they'll tell you that you have to meet them in a secret, dark place in order to get them back. Then, they will kidnap you," he said in a serious tone, before he started cracking up. I started laughing with him.

"Is that what you do Si? Do you have any mysterious women chained up in your basement?" I asked him, still laughing.

"What," he scoffed. "I would never," he said in a fake voice. He smiled after and I knew he was joking.

We sat in silence for a minute, both of us stuck in our own heads. I was trying to decide whether or not I should tell him about my paranoia of someone watching me, but decided against it. He would never let me have a second to myself ever again. But I love him for it. We stayed there talking for about a half hour, before we decided to call it a night. We both got up, hugged goodbye, and went our separate ways. I stepped outside and saw that it was basically pitch black out. I shrugged and started walking.

I was about halfway to m house, when I got the feeling again. Someone was watching me. I was about to tell myself it was nothing, when I heard footsteps. And they weren't mine. The only light I had was from the streetlights every ten to fifteen feet. I looked down at my feet to make sure my shoe laces were tied, and I saw two shadows. I quickly glanced behind me and saw a person in a black hoodie, quickly catching up to me. I turned back around so fast, I almost got whiplash, and started running towards my house. The footsteps kept up with me. I ran as fast as I could, I could see the front of my house now. I was in the front yard, I couldn't see anyone behind me anymore, but I didn't slow my pace. I shoved the front door open, and whipped around to close it as soon as I was in. It slammed pretty loud, but I didn't care. I locked all three locks on the door, then rested my head against it, trying to slow my breathing. I felt someone put their hand on my shoulder, and I practically jumped out of my skin. I whipped around to see who it was.

"Jesus, Clare. It's just me," Jon said. "Are you okay?" he asked, obviously concerned. I looked over to the living room and saw all the guys looking at me. Curiosity and concern written all over their faces.

I looked back to Jon. I didn't want him to worry, so I lied. I'm a horrible liar, so I hope he doesn't see right through me. "Everything's fine, why?" I asked.

"Maybe because you looked like you ran a mile, and you locked all three locks on the door. And you practically jumped out of your skin when I put my hand on your shoulder," he said in a _duh!_ voice.

"Well, I decided to get some exercise on my home," I said.

"What about the locks," he questioned, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well... you can never be too careful," I said. I knew he was going to question me about the jumpiness, so I said a quick "I'll be in my room," and ran up the stairs. I ran into my room and slammed the door. A little too hard. The force knocked some of my pictures off my walls. Only one got cracked, and I picked it up and set it on my dresser. I grabbed my headphones out of my messenger bag, my MP3 player and my sketch book and sat on my bed. I put in my headphones and turned on my MP3 player. I decided to listen to "Fixed At Zero" by VersaEmerge. Then I decided to draw. I wasn't sure what I was drawing at first, but then I realized what it was. It was a picture of the shadowy figure, chasing me down the street. The person that was following me was all black, but I drew my red hair, my outfit, even my pale complexion. I was still listening to music, so I didn't here it when my door opened. Jon, tapped me on the shoulder and once again, I jumped. I ripped my earbuds out of my ears, and looked at him. He was looking down at my drawing. I immediately snapped it closed.

"Can I help you?" I said, irritation clear in my voice.

He finally looked at me. "We ordered a pizza. It's downstairs," he said, then walked out of my room. I waited a couple minutes before going down to the kitchen. I was outside the kitchen door, when I heard hushed whispers. I couldn't make out what they were saying, so I walked into the kitchen. All the conversation halted as soon as I opened the door. I looked around and saw everyone looking t me. I raised both of my eyebrows—seeing as I can't lift one—and everyone went back to talking with each other. I walked over to the pizza box and put a slice of pizza on a paper plate. Someone came up next to me. I turned and saw Jace. I tried to push down the little excitement that went through me.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked.

"Are you okay?" _I knew that was coming._

"Yeah, why?" I asked, sounding dumb even to my own ears.

"No reason," he said. There is no doubt in my mind that he saw right through my lie, but either way, he didn't question me further, which I was thankful for.

"Are you spending the night again?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Uh, no not tonight," he said, obviously surprised by my question.

"Oh." By this time, I was done with my pizza. "Well I'm going to bed. I'll see you tomorrow," I said. I walked over to Jon and said goodnight. He said goodnight back and I went up to my room. After grabbing my pajamas, which were a pair of red silk shorts, and a matching tank top. I went to the bathroom and got changed, then brushed my teeth. I went back into my room and lay down, then turned off the light. Now that I was all by myself and I had nothing to distract me, all I could think was, _this is going to be a long night..._

.o.O.o.O.o.

 _What the Hell?_ That was all I could think for the past three hours. I can't sleep, and I've been awake for three hours, and it is currently 2:11 AM. All I can think about is that stranger running after me in the streets. After I accept the fact that I'm not sleeping anytime soon, I get up and turn on my light. It ends up blinding me, so I quickly turn it off again. I open my curtains to let the moonlight in, and am happy when it lights up my room without blinding me. I look over to Jace's window and see his curtains are closed. I decide to sit in my window, so I open it and sit in the window, letting my feet dangle. I look up at the moon and the stars, searching for all the constellations. I don't even notice when Jace's window opens.

"Long night?" he asked quietly, as if not to disturb the peace. For what felt like the millionth time today, I jumped. "Sorry. Why are you so jumpy today?" I just shrugged. "Mind if I join you?" he asked, indicating to his window. I nod my head "no," and he sits in his window, exactly like I am.

"Look, don't get mad, but Jon told me what he saw you drawing earlier," my eyes widen in shock, I had not expected him to say that. "Is that what happened today? Did someone chase you?" he asked. For some reason, I couldn't lie to him, so I nodded yes. "What happened?"

"I was walking to Java Jones, when I felt like someone was watching me, so I looked around, but I didn't see anyone. So I continued on my way to meet Simon. Then, on my way home, I got that feeling again, but I just told myself that it was nothing, just paranoia. But then I heard footsteps, coming from behind me, probably like a couple feet back. I also saw another shadow on the ground, next to mine. So I looked back and saw someone in a black hoodie, following me. So, I did what any other sane person would do, I turned and ran. That's why I was so out of breath when I got home, and why I locked the door. That's why I'm so jumpy too. I'm just paranoid," I said.

"Why didn't you tell Jon?" he asked.

"I didn't want him to worry. I figured it was just some jerk messing with me."

"You need to tell him," he said.

"I know. I promise I will tomorrow," I said. He seemed to visibly relax a little bit. After that we talked for about a half hour, then we both went back into our rooms. I kept my curtains open, not wanting it to be pitch black in here. Thankfully, it didn't take long for me to fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review! I will update faster if you do!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 **A/N: Hi! Sorry, I know I haven't updated in forever! I could give you my excuses, but it's not going to change anything, so I won't.**

 *****IMPORTANT*** I know last chapter I said that Clary broke her hand, but I'm going to pretend she just sprained it. I'm sorry that I screwed it up, but it's just easier for me this way. So instead of her wearing a full-blown cast, she's just got a splint thingy (Cause that made sense!).**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own TMI. Or Jace... sadly...**

Clary POV

 _BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_ I woke to the sound of my alarm clock blaring in my ear. I put my face in my pillow, and blindly moved my hand over the the stupid thing. I felt around and pressed multiple buttons, but it still wasn't turning off. I went to my last resort and slammed my hand down on the damn thing, and of course it worked. I rolled over so I was now staring at the ceiling. I sat there for a few more minutes before I finally got up. I picked out some clothes, and went into the bathroom down the hall, making sure to actually bring my clothes with me.

About fifteen minutes later I was out of the shower. I pulled on my clothes after drying myself off, and started on my hair. I blow-dried it, then I curled it. When I was happy with the way it looked, I looked over my outfit for approval. I was wearing black skinny jeans, with rips of course, and a shirt that says, "Nerd? I prefer the term intellectual badass." Simon gave it to me for Christmas last year. I put on some mascara and a tiny bit of eyeliner, so they are both barely noticeable. I walk back to my room and look at the clock. _6:56_. I walk down the stairs and into the kitchen, to find Jon putting a now empty cereal bowl into the sink.

"Hey," I greeted him.

"Hello, Clare-bear," he said with a grin. I decided to ignore the stupid nickname.

I grabbed my breakfast and started to eat. I was almost done, when Jon's phone went off. He read, what I'm guessing was a text message, and then he looked at me. "Clary, you're going to have to take your car today to school. I have to take all the guys to school in my car," he said.

"Why can't they just take their cars?" I asked him, putting as much annoyance into my voice as I could.

"You love to drive your car, why are you so upset?" he asked me.

It was true, I loved my car more than anything. The problem is, so does everybody else.

"I love my car, you know that. It just... it attracts a lot of attention, and this is only my second day of school. I'm already going to be all anyone talks about because of what happened yesterday with Kaelie," I said, begging him with my eyes.

"Exactly. You're gonna attract attention anyway," he said in a _duh!_ Tone. "Sorry Clare, but you're going to have to take you're car." and with that he left the kitchen. I stood there for a while, but then I picked up my bowl and put it in the sink. I went up to my room and grabbed my bag, making sure I had everything I needed. I looked at the clock and saw I had about thirty minutes until school starts. I look in the mirror one last time, and head back downstairs. When I got to the living room and saw that everyone was there. I scanned the room and saw Jon, Sebastian, Alec, a guy who's name I think is Jordan, and then there was Jace. He was looking at me weird, and I was about to ask what his problem was, when I remembered the events of last night. _Oh shit. I forgot about the stalker incident._ I immediately felt anxious and all jumpy. I quickly looked away from Jace and looked at Jon. He looked up when he noticed I was here, and smiled.

"You ready to go?" he asked, sounding like he knew something I didn't. I hesitantly responded.

"Um... yeah." I said, but it sounded as more of a question.

"Wait, how are we all going to fit?" asked Sebastian.

I looked back over to Jon to see him grinning an evil grin, and I scowled at him. Of course only moments before had it occurred to me how much most teenage boys were into cars. _Shit._

"Well, Clary here is going to drive her own car," said Jon.

"Wait, you have a car?" Jace asked, looking directly at me, and now so was everyone else. I was about to respond, but Jon beat me to it.

"Oh she has a car alright," he said, chuckling. He walked over to the little desk by the front door, and pulled my keys out of the bowl sitting on top of it. He threw them at me and thankfully, I caught them. Jon started walking to the door that leads to the garage, and I ran after him, trying to get there before him. We arrived at the door at the same time, and the guys were trailing behind of us. Our garage was pretty huge, especially now that my car was the only one in there. Jon opened the door and I stepped in first, the rest of the guys coming in shortly after. I walked over and stood next to my matte-black Lamborghini Aventador, and turned to see all the guys with their eyes wide and their jaws practically hitting the floor, except Jon of course.

"Holy shit!" said Jace, running over to me, along with all the other guys. They started circling the car, looking at each and every detail. I leaned back against the hood, assuming this was going to take a while. About three minutes later, they all came to a stop in front of me.

"I'm not giving you a ride," I said before they could even ask.

"Actually, you might have to," said Jon, walking up to us. I give him a _you better explain yourself before I kill you_ look. "My trunk won't open, so I'm gonna have to put my football stuff in the middle." I sighed loudly, showing my irritation. I looked over to the boys and saw them looking at me.

They all started asking who I was going to choose, but eventually they started arguing with each other about how one of them deserved it more than the rest of them. I was about to just tell them to walk when I noticed Alec over to the side, staring at the group, with a look that basically said, _seriously, are your five?_ He shook his head, and looked over at me. I looked back and nodded my head towards my car, silently saying, _let's go before someone notices._ He nodded back and actually smiled, then followed me to my car. We each got in and closed the doors. I threw my bag into the backseat, and so did Alec.

"Why did you pick me?" he asked like it was the craziest thing he's ever seen.

"Well, you are definitely the least-annoying person here, and I can't stand any of those idiots," I said. He laughed at that. "Plus, you seem like a good guy." I looked over to the other guys to find them still arguing. I rolled my eyes at them.

"Thanks," he said.

"How come you never usually talk. You always seem to mostly watch from afar," I asked. He just shrugged. I decided to just come out and ask the question that's been on my mind. "So... do they know?" I asked him slowly. His head immediately whipped around to face me.

"Um, kn-know what?" he stuttered. I give him a _really?_ Look, but in it was also sympathy. He sighed before answering. "No. How did you know?" he asked.

"Remember when I walked into the kitchen in just my towel?" I asked. I found it funny that he blushed, but only because I'm always blushing too.

"Um... yeah," he said, looking at his hands.

"Well, just for the record, I had no idea that there were a bunch of teenage guys in my house. But when I saw all of you guys in the kitchen, you were the only one, other than Jon, who wasn't undressing me with their eyes. I figured that you were either really respectful, or gay. And I knew it wasn't the former because either way, you are still a teenage boy," I said. He laughed at that. "So, why didn't you tell them?" I asked, true curiosity lacing my voice.

"I don't know. The only other person that knows, besides you, is Izzy," he said.

"So Jace doesn't even know? Don't you live with him?" I asked, even though I already knew the answer.

"Yeah, but... I guess I'm just worried he's going to think of me different," Alec said.

"As much of an asshole Jace can be, he wouldn't do that," I said. He nods in understanding. I glance back to the boys to see that they are no longer fighting, but are staring at Alec and I. They all looked pissed, and I'm assuming that it's because I chose Alec. I looked over at Alec and saw him looking too, with a small smile on his face. I just shrugged and started the car. The familiar sound of the roaring engine is very welcoming. The other guys get into Jon's car and they leave, with me and Alec trailing behind. After a couple minutes, Alec breaks the silence.

"So... what was that yesterday?" he asked. _Great. Just the conversation I was trying to avoid._

I decided to procrastinate. "What do you mean?" I asked, trying to sound as convincing as possible. Judging by the look Alec just gave me, it wasn't very believable. I sighed. "I've already been over this. I went for a run, and locked the door when I got back because I... I just wanted to alright?" I said. He gave me a look that said _this isn't over,_ but dropped the subject for right now, which I was grateful for. A few minutes later, we were in the parking lot at school. Alec and I got out, and grabbed our bags out of the back. I was walking towards Jon's car, when someone grabbed my shoulder. I jumped practically a foot in the air, and I spun around to face the person, with I'm assuming a terrified look on my face. It was just Isabelle. She put her hands in front of her, as if she was surrendering, and looked at me warily.

"Jesus Isabelle! You scared the shit out of me!" I yelled a little too loudly.

"I'm sorry. Why are you so jumpy? I was calling your name. You should have known I was behind you," she said. _Was she really calling my name? So much for not being suspicious._

"Sorry," I apologized.

She eyed me warily before responding hesitantly. "It's fine." I heard the warning bell go off inside the school.

"We should get going," I said, not waiting for a response as I practically ran into the school. I couldn't help it, I was pretty scared. I needed to be around a lot of people, just to make sure nothing happens.

I quickly run to my locker and grab my stuff. I find the math room easily and walk into the room. I spot Simon immediately and fast-walk over to him.

"Hey," he greets me, with a smile. His smile drops when he sees my face, which I'm guessing had a frightened expression, so I immediately try to smile, but it turns to be more of a grimace. "What's wrong?" he asked me.

"Nothing!" I said a little too quickly.

He looks at me with a concerned expression, and is about to say something when the bell rings and Mrs. Herondale walks into the room. "Hello class!" she says cheerfully. I'm hoping she won't introduce me to the class, but my wishes were shattered because of her next sentence. "We have a new student here with us today. Clarissa, is it?" she asked, looking at me, which caused everyone else to look at me.

"Clary," I corrected.

"Clary. Well, welcome to Alicante High," she said, then got on with the class.

It was during the middle of class, when the phone starts to ring. Mrs. Herondale quickly shuffled over to her desk and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" she said. The person on the other side of the phone was talking, then she said "yes, she's here." a few more seconds later, she said "I will send her down now," then hung up the phone. I already knew this was for me, and she looked at me. "Gather your stuff Clary. Your are wanted in the principle's office," she said. I nodded, got up, got my stuff, and hauled-ass out of there.

I walked slowly to the principle's office, and when I got there, there was a lady behind a huge desk. She looked at me when she saw me come in and raised her eyebrow in question. _Dammit! Why can everybody do that but me?!_ "Um, I'm Carissa Morgenstern. I was called down to the office," I explained.

"Ah, yes. Right through that door, Clarissa," she said, then went back to her paperwork. I walked through the door she showed me, and was met with a man behind a small desk, compared to the one outside.

"Clarissa?" he asked in a high-pitched voice that definitely didn't match his looks. I nodded. "Well, I'm Mr. Aldertree, the principle," he said, acting like that was actually cool. I suppressed the need to roll my eyes. "Please, sit," he said, gesturing to the chair across from his desk. After I got settled, he started to speak again. "It has been brought to my attention that you have gotten into a fight with Ms. Whitewillow yesterday." At my confused look, he explained further. "Kaelie," he said.

"Oh," was all I said.

"Yes. Seeing as you are new here, I won't suspend you," he said and I sighed in relief. "But, I will give you detention for today. I see you are paying for the consequences also," he said, looking at my sprained arm.

I look down, embarrassed. I hear him writing something down, and I look up. He hands me a red slip. I read it and find DETENTION SLIP across the top.

"Is that all?" I ask.

"Yes, that is all. Please try and stay out of trouble," he said, and I left the room. I walked past the lady at the desk and she smiled at me, but I couldn't find the strength to smile back. I walked into the hall just as the bell went off, signaling the end of first period. I walk over to my locker and open it. By now kids are crowding the once-empty hallway, taking down the silence. After I have grabbed my stuff, I slammed my locker shut. As soon as I closed it, I noticed the person standing behind it. I jumped back about a foot, and bit my lip to keep from letting out a cry of surprise. I looked at the person and found it was Sebastian.

"Whoa, easy there. Why the jumpiness?" he said.

"Um, you just scared me," I said lamely.

He raised a brow, and I once again wondered why everyone can do that except me.

"Do what?" he asked. _Oh shit, I said that out loud?_

"Yeah you did," he said, a smirk threatening to break loose.

"Oh," I said.

"So, what can everyone do except you?" he asked, raising is eyebrow once again.

"That! I can't raise one eyebrow," I said, sounding exasperated. At this he was grinning like a fool.

"Really?" he asked, starting to laugh.

"Don't laugh!" I said smiling. This just made him laugh harder, and soon I was laughing with him. Once we controlled ourselves, he broke the silence.

"So, what class do you have next?"

"Um..." I pulled out my schedule. "I have history with Mr. Smith," I said.

"Me too. I'll walk you there," he said. He turned around without looking back to see if I was following, and I did follow him. It only just occurred to me how _hot_ Sebastian was. With his black hair, and his muscular frame. He saw me looking and he smirked. Eventually we arrived at the right room. He made a sweeping gesture, silently telling me _ladies first_. I walked in and looked around the room. The chairs were in rows and I spotted Simon in the corner. I walked over, Sebastian trailing behind me, and sat in the chair in the row next to Simon's, and Sebastian sat behind me.

"What happened in the principle's office?" Simon asked when I sat down.

"The principle yelled at me for punching Kaelie, but he didn't suspend me," I said, aware that Sebastian was listening in, but I didn't care. Simon sighed in relief. "But, he did give me detention for today," I finished. Just as I finished speaking, Simon was called up to the front by our teacher, so now it was just me and Sebastian. He leaned forward.

"Speaking of what you did to Kaelie, that was really hot. I didn't know you could do that. I like feisty girls," he said with a hot smirk. I knew he was a player, but maybe that's not what I need. I'm sick of playing it safe. It's not like I was a virgin anyway.

"Yeah, well I can do a lot more than that. You should see me in bed," I said with a wink. By now Simon is back and the teacher started teaching. The rest of class went by in a blur, and before I knew it, class was over. I got up and walked out of class. I started walking towards the study hall room. Once I got there, I took a seat in the back corner. It was only a few seconds later when I heard someone sit in the seat next to me. I looked over and saw Jace. _Great._

"So, what's with you and Verlac?" he asked.

"Who?" I asked, having no idea what or who he was talking about.

"Sebastian," he clarified. It might have been my imagination, but I thought he sounded angry when he said his name.

"Why?" I asked, sounding annoyed. Who did he think he was?

"Just curious," he said with a serious face.

"Well I don't think it's any of your business," I said.

"He's not a guy you want to get involved with," he said. I tried to hold my tongue, but I just couldn't help snapping back at him.

"Oh and you're any better?" I asked, my voice rising a little bit, so I tried to quiet down. "And who are you to tell me who I can and can't get involved with?" I asked stubbornly.

He paused for a moment before replying. "You're right, I'm not. And I shouldn't have said anything," he said, sounding sad. Great now I feel guilty, and because I am who I am, I have to make it better.

"I'm sorry," I sighed. "It's been a rough day for me, and I shouldn't have taken my stress out on you," I said.

He looked at me and smiled. _Oh shit, there's that damn panty-dropping smile. Don't fall for it!_ I tell myself. "So, what happened today?" he asked. I was confused for a second, but then I realized what he meant.

"Oh, I um, I have detention," I stuttered.

"What for?" he asked.

"For punching Kaelie yesterday," I said.

He laughed and I laughed with him.

"For how long?" he asked.

"I just have it today, since I'm new I got off with a warning," I said.

"You'll be all alone," he said.

"I'm sure I can handle it," I said.

"Well, if I didn't do _something_ , I couldn't live with myself," he said, smiling mischievously. I was going to ask him what he was going to do, but before I could say anything he ripped a piece of paper out of is notebook, crumpled it up, and threw it at the teacher. It hit her in the back of the head. She whipped around so fast, I thought for sure she would have whiplash.

"Who did that?!" she snapped angrily.

Jace raised his hand and said, "I did... sir." She was _pissed!_

"Detention!" she yelled, then handed him a red piece of paper, identical to mine. She went back to writing something on the board, the the bell rang. Jace and I walked out of the classroom together.

"Oh my god! Why did you do that?!" I yelled, but then started laughing along with him.

"Because it was funny, and I couldn't let you have detention all by yourself," he said, smirking at me. I shook my head, still smiling like an idiot, and made my way to lunch. Jace and I parted ways, and I headed over to the vending machine. I wasn't very hungry, so I just got a bag of potato chips, and walked over to the table where Simon, Izzy, and some girl with tan skin and brown hair were sitting.

"Hey guys," I said once I got over there.

"Hi," they all said in unison, and then we all started laughing.

"Clary, this is Maia. Maia, this is Clary," Isabelle introduced us. We both said hi and then we talked the rest of lunch. I mentioned how I got detention, but I didn't say that Jace did too. Eventually the bell rang, and we all got up and left to go to our next classes. Spanish. My least-favorite subject. And my worst. Well, this will be fun... not.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 **A/N: I am so freaking sorry! I know I took FOREVER to update, and I am so terribly sorry. I promise that this week I will be updating a lot more, because I am now on break! Yay!**

 **On with the story...**

* * *

Clary POV

I walked into Spanish and went over to, who I'm guessing to be, Mr. Starkweather's desk.

"How may I help you?" he asked.

"Uh, hi, I'm Clarissa. I'm the new student," I say.

"Right, well..." he started searching through some paperwork. "Here's some information about what we will be learning this year, and what you need to catch up on," he said, handing me a small stack of papers. By now everyone was already in class and seated, talking among themselves. "You will be sitting in the back corner next to Jace," he said. _Why god, do you hate me?_ I thought. I was pretty sure there was only one "Jace" in this entire school. And sure enough, when I turned around, there he was, smirking at me. What an ass.

I slowly make my way over to him, and sit down in the seat next to his. _Why do all these desks have to fit two people?!_ I ask. I quickly glance over to him, to find him still smirking at me. I instantly look away, and decide to look at the papers I was given. There was a few worksheets I needed to complete, and then there was a worksheet stating the grading process for this class. I look it over, but really I'm kinda just staring at the paper. I'm too focused on Jace's gaze, which by the way, is still on me. The bell rings and Starkweather starts teaching.

We are in the middle of class, when Starkweather decides to give us a pop quiz. Great. He hands out all the quizzes, and I take a look at the questions. Awesome. I know none of this. We were given the rest of class to complete the quiz, but it still isn't enough. The bell rings and I only have two questions done. And I'm positive they are both wrong. I pack up my stuff, and make my way to Starkweather's desk to hand him my paper. I hand it to him, a second later he looks back at me, disappointment clear on his face.

"Clarissa, what is this?" he asked. I looked around and saw almost everyone was gone, except Jace of course.

"It's a quiz," I say sarcastically.

"Do not get smart with me," he said, obviously angry. I rolled my eyes.

"You asked a stupid question, of course I'm going to give you a sarcastic answer," I said. I knew I shouldn't be pushing it, but couldn't help it.

"Do not talk back to me. And stop rolling your eyes!" he said, a little too loud for my liking.

"What do you want me to tell you?" I asked, my anger getting the best of me. "I don't know any of this shit."

"Watch your language. I'm going to give you a warning, because you're new," he said, but before I could sigh in relief, he continued. "But, I will be assigning you a tutor."

"Who?" I asked, no longer in the mood to argue.

"Jace," he said, looking behind me. I didn't have to turn around to know he was right there.

"Can you get someone else to do it?" I asked, desperation clear in my voice.

"No," was all he said. I sighed loudly, just to show my irritation. "I suggest you two start soon." I nodded and walked out the door. Before I could escape, Jace came out of the classroom too. When I tried to quickly walk away, he grabbed my arm, holding me back.

"Clary, wait," he said. I slowly turned to him.

"What?" I asked.

"Did you tell Jon?" he asked. He didn't have to tell me what he meant, I already knew immediately. I shook my head. "Why not?" he asked.

"I don't know. How am I supposed to tell my very protective brother that some creep is staking me?" I asked exasperatingly.

"How about, 'Hey Jon, just letting you know, some creep is stalking me. So what do you want for dinner?'" he said sarcastically.

"No, I can't tell I'm like that. He would never let me leave the house again," I said.

"Maybe that's a good thing. You'll be safe that way," he said.

"Okay first of all, this stalker person could easily break into my house when I'm sleeping and kill me, and second of all, I don't need you to worry. It's not your job to keep me safe," I said, trying to make him understand. "I don't want to be treated like some child that can't fend for herself."

"I know you don't want any pity, and I get that, but sometimes you just need a little help," he said in a soft voice. I contemplated my options for a second, then after realizing I didn't have any options, I agreed.

"Fine, I'll tell him," I said. He visibly relaxed.

"Thank you," he said. After that were a few minutes of awkward silence. I looked back up to Jace to find him smirking at me. _Oh god, what now?_ I thought, but then realized I had said that out loud. Oops. He was full out grinning now.

"So when should we meet up?" he asked. I had to do a double-take.

"W-what?" I asked.

"You know... for tutoring," he said. He smirked again when he realized what I thought he meant.

"Oh, um... I don't care. Anytime is fine for me," I said, embarrassed that I have basically no life.

"Okay, well... give me your phone," he said. I gave it to him, and he started typing something. He gave me back my phone, which was now at the home screen. I raised _both_ of my eyebrows questioningly, and he decided to actually clue me in on what he did, 'cause apparently that was so hard to do without my hinting.

"I put my number in there. I already sent a message to my phone from yours, so I knew it was you," he said. I just said "okay."

"I have to go to my locker. I'll see you in detention," he said with a smirk, before walking away. Oh yeah, detention. I sighed, and took out my phone. I went to go look to see what Jace's number was, but his name wasn't there. I looked a few more times, when finally I saw what he put his name as. _Hot piece of ass..._

o.O.o.O.o

I walked into the detention room, and saw that Jace wasn't there. I went to go sit all the way in the back of the room, and unfortunately all the desks were facing away from the windows, so I wouldn't be able to look outside unless I turned all the way around. Oh well. I was only sitting for about two minutes when I heard someone sit next to me, and I didn't have to look to know it was Jace. I decided to look anyway. When I turned to him, he was looking at me already. I looked down instantly, a small blush crawling onto my cheeks. I tried to make it go away, and when I wasn't sure if it worked or not, I took out my phone and switched to the front-viewing camera. After I was sure my annoying blush was gone, I turned my phone off. I was about ot put it down, when I saw something in the reflection on my phone. I looked closer, not sure what I was seeing behind me, but when I figured out what it was, I dropped my phone and jumped out of my seat. Thankfully Jace and I were the only ones in the class at the time. I slowly went over to the windows, looking for any sign of the hooded figure I saw in the reflection, but I couldn't see anything. It was then that I realized Jace was calling my name. I turned to him and saw a concerned expression on his face.

"I just thought I saw something," I said lamely, my face becoming hot. I tried to shield my red face from him, but he took my chin into his hands and turned my head to him.

"What did you see?" he asked softly, but there was something else there, it almost sounded like... protectiveness. I shrugged it off.

"Nothing, I was probably just imagining it," I said, trying to turn away. He wouldn't let me go.

"Come on, Clary. You can tell me," he said.

I hesitated before speaking. "I just thought I saw that person from yesterday," I said.

"What did they look like?" he asked.

"I don't know. All I know is that they were wearing a black hoodie with black jeans. I'm almost positive it's a guy," I said. By now he has let go of my chin and I turned away, looking down at my hands which were in my lap. "I'm probably just paranoid."

"I don't think so," he said. When I looked him with a confused face, he explained further. "I think someone really is stalking you. Do you have any idea who it could be?" I shook my head no. "You have to tell Jon."

"I know, I just don't know how," I said. "But I'll figure it out," I added on when he gave me that face. He nodded as if saying "good."

"Make sure to tell him as soon as possible though. We need to act quick, before this person tries something else," he said.

"Okay," I say, trying to ignore the butterflies I got in my stomach when he said "we." God, I'm turning into a girl. At that moment, the teacher walks back in and dismisses us. Apparently she wanted to be here about as much as we did.

We were walking out the front of the building, when Jace spoke up. "I don't suppose you would like to give me a ride, would you?" he asked, acting all innocent and shit. I sighed. "Fine," I answered, after pretending to think about it for moment. I was going to anyway. He smiled a small smile, then followed me to my car. We got in and I started it up, then we made our way to our houses.

o.O.o.O.o

We got there shortly after, and we got out. I was going to ask Jace is he was going to go back to is house, or come to mine, but I didn't bother, seeing as he was already heading towards my front door. He opened it, and I followed, closing the door behind me. I walked into the living room and found all the guys playing video games. I looked around and saw Jon, Sebastian, Jordan, Alec, and now Jace, sitting on the couches. I didn't even bother saying hi, as I made my way up the stairs and into my room. I put my bag on my floor, and went over to my desk. It took a few minutes of searching, but eventually I found what I was looking for. I stuffed it in my purse and walked out of my room, into the living room. When I came down the stairs, I went to the door as fast as I could. I was already opening the door when Jon said, "hey, where are you going?" I just responded with a quick "out," then closed the door a little too loudly. I shrugged and went to my car, getting in the driver's seat and trowing my purse in the passenger seat. I took no time as I buckled my seat and turned my car on. I sped down the road, getting excited. It only took a few minutes to get there, and when I did, I was practically jumping up and down with excitement. I pulled over to the curb, jumped out, and hurried into the tattoo shop, standing before me

o.O.o.O.o

it has been three hours, and my tattoo is finally done. I looked down and was very happy with what I saw. It was a golden pocket watch, with a gold chain. It looked old, and I liked that. Obviously, considering I'm the one that drew it. I got it as a reminder that life is short, and that I should use my time wisely. I paid the artist, and left the building, a white bandage wrapped around my arm. The tattoo was on the inside of my forearm. I got in my car and went home. I knew my parents wouldn't be disappointed if they saw my tattoo, because it isn't my first. I have three other tattoos, four total now. I have one on my right wrist, that says "Si vis pacem, para bellum." it's a Latin quote that translates to "If you wish for peace, prepare for war." I also have another tattoo on my left wrist that says "fly free," and it has a bunch of birds surrounding it. I also have a dream catcher on my ribs, down my side. I definitely plan on getting more tattoos in the future. I would take the pain any day, just to have beautiful artwork on my body forever.

I make it home in about five minutes, then head inside. In the living room, only Jace sits at one of the couches. He looks at me when I come in, and looks at my bandaged arm. "Where have you been?" he asked. I walked over to the couch and sat down next to him. He raised his eyebrow in question, damn him, and I decide to show him instead of explain. I take off the bandage and hold my arm out to him. He looks down at it, and surprise and fascination mask his features. He grabs a old of my wrist gently, then examined it further. "This is so cool, he says after a moment of admiring. "Why did you get it. Like, what does it mean?" he asked, as if testing me.

"I got it as a reminder that life is short, and that I should use my time wisely," I said, surprisingly my voice didn't shake, as it always does when I'm around him.

"I like it," he said, smiling at me. I smiled back.

"What do you like?" The sound made me jump. I turned to find Jon and the rest of his friends filing into the living room. I dragged my arm away from Jace, and showed Jon my tattoo. He stepped closer to me, getting a better view of it. "Cool. You should have waited to go with me. I'm going to get another one soon," he said.

"Well then I guess I will just have to get another one," I said, as if I wasn't going to anyway. He just smiled the sat down next to me. All his other friends, still stood behind me, examining my ink. After about a couple more minutes of this, I was starting to get annoyed. "Okay, I get it, it's cool, but I still need personal space," I said, trying not to sound mean. I didn't want them to think I was a bitch. I mean, I am, but they don't have to think so.

A few of them said "sorry," some said nothing at all, but Jace had that annoying smirk on his face. Asshole. I scowled at him, and his smirk widened into a full blown grin. I shook my head, exasperated, and looked to Jon. He was watching the scene play out with a raised eyebrow—god dammit—and looked at me knowingly. Was I that obvious? I looked back at him, put my best _what the hell are you talking about?_ Face, and looked to the other guys, and was thankful that they weren't paying attention to us.

"So, where were you guys?" Jon asked, drawing the attention of the others. They looked at the two of us, waiting for an answer. I looked to Jace, hoping he was better at lying than I was. I really didn't want them to know we were in detention together. But, clearly, he didn't care.

"We had detention," he said, examining his nails. I looked over to Jon, and I would've laughed at his face, if I wasn't so scared. His eyes were practically popping out of his head, and he looked confused, mostly, but not angry, thankfully.

"Why were you in detention," he said, looking at me. "Together," he added, switching his gaze to Jace. This time, Jace looked at Jon, a look of fear crossing his features, but then he put his wall back up, blocking out all of his emotions.

"Clary got detention for punching Kaelie yesterday, and I got detention, because me and Aline got caught in the janitor's closet," he lied smoothly. As glad as I was that he didn't tell Jon the truth, I couldn't help the burning rage while picturing Aline and Jace in the closet. I made sure not to show it though. There is no way I'm feeding his giant ass ego.

Jon visibly relaxed at hearing this new information. I shrugged, acting like I didn't care, and I didn't give myself time to think about why I cared.

"I'm gonna go do some homework," I said, making my way towards the stairs.

"Is it okay of the guys spend the night?" he asked.

I tried not to sound annoyed, but I couldn't help the snappiness that seeped into t my voice when I said, "Sure, why not? Why don't they just move in while they're at it!" I said, not slowing down the entire time. By the time I finished my sentence, I had just reached the top of the stairs, but I knew they heard me, and I honestly couldn't bring myself to care. I went into my room and slammed my door for dramatics.

I went through my bag, and fished out my agenda, but then realized I didn't have any; I had already finished it all. I got up from my desk chair, which I dramatically threw myself into a few minutes before, and I collapsed onto my back, facing the ceiling. I sighed and found myself getting more and more tired. I knew I should stay awake, but I couldn't fight the darkness, and it quickly consumed me.

* * *

 **A/N: please review! the more reviews, the more motivated I get!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 **A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Please read author's note at the bottom.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own shit**

* * *

Clary POV

I woke, once again, to my alarm clock blaring. I looked at the clock and saw it was 5:30. I was confused as to why it set off a half hour early, but then I remembered. I have to tell Jon today. I slammed my hand down on my alarm clock, silencing it. I got out of bed, not giving myself time to acknowledge how tired I am. For once, I am thankful of how early Jon gets up in the mornings.

Once I get up out of bed, I make my way to the door. Slowly. I am so freaking scared. After staring at my door for probably about five minutes straight, my phone goes off. I walk over to my nightstand and pick up my phone. It was a text message from _Hot piece of ass._ Idiot. I opened the text message and read it.

Jace: is there a reason you're staring at your door?

I immediately ran over to my window; apparently I forgot to close the curtains last night. And there he was. Staring at me. He was smirking at first, but then I scowled, and then he started laughing. I threw open my window, and he tried to contain his laughter, only letting a few chuckles slip through. I was still scowling at him, and he decided to speak up.

"So... is there a reason you were staring at your door for a good five minutes?" he asked. Oh, yeah. That. He quite laughing at the look on my face.

"I'm going to tell Jon," was all I said. I didn't need to specify, he knew what I was talking about.

"Oh," was all he said back.

"Yeah, and I'm kind of procrastinating," I said, looking down.

"It will be fine, I promise," he said.

"You shouldn't make promises you can't keep," I said, looking up to him. He smiled sadly at me.

"Do you want me to come over?" he asked.

"No!" I said too quickly. Before I could hurt his feelings I explained. "If Jon knew I told you first, he would freak," I said, and he nodded in understanding. I looked back towards my door and sighed. "I should probably go," I said looking back at him.

"Yeah, let me know how it goes," he said.

"I will," I said. We both shut our windows and I went back over to my door. I didn't give myself time to think before I whipped open my door... and ran straight into Jon's chest.

"Whoa, where's the fire?" he asked, looking down at me smiling. And just like Jace, his smile dropped when he saw my face. "What's wrong?" he asked. I took a deep breath before replying.

"I have to tell you something."

"Okay, you can tell me anything, you know that," he said.

"I know," I said. I took his hand and led him down the stairs, and to the couches in the living room. We sat on the big couch, both of us facing each other.

"Okay, I'm going to tell you something, but you need to promise not to freak out," I said carefully. His brows pulled together in confusion.

"What are you talking about? What's going on Clare?" he asked, obvious concern in his voice. I took a deep breath, then looked up at him.

"Remember when I came into the house a few days ago, all out of breath and stuff?" I asked. He shook his head. "Well, I lied when I told you nothing was wrong."

"Well what really happened?" he asked, clearly confused.

I chose my next words carefully. "When I was walking home that one night, I felt like someone was watching me. But when I turned around the first few times, no one was there, so I kept walking. But then I heard footsteps coming from behind me, probably about ten feet away. I turned around and saw someone following me. I started running, and they kept following. So, when I got into the house, I slammed the door closed and locked it. That was why I was out of breath too," I said in a rush. I looked at his face, trying to determine all of his expressions. His once, confusion, turned to concern, then to disbelief, then to what I was dreading: anger. He jumped off the couch and started pacing the room.

"What the Hell, Clary?! Why didn't you tell me this sooner? Someone is STALKING you, and you didn't tell me?!" he yelled, stopping to look at me. When he saw my frightened face, his features softened. He walked over to me and pulled me into a hug. "I'm so sorry Clare. I shouldn't have yelled at you. Just, why didn't you tell me?" he asked, as if I would break if he spoke too loudly.

"I was scared. I thought it was just my paranoia or something, and that I wasn't being followed, but then I thought I saw the same person yesterday, and I thought I was being paranoid again," I said in a big rush. He reached up and wiped my tears that I hadn't noticed I had shed. "I'm sorry," I said, sobbing now. Jon pulled me into a hug and rubbed my back soothingly.

"It will be alright Clare-bear. We will figure this out," he said. After a few minutes, we pulled apart.

"What do we do Jon?" I asked.

"Can't we go to the police?" he asked.

"No, we don't have any proof," I said. He nodded in understanding.

"Well then, I guess we are just going to have to keep an eye out," he said.

"Yeah, that's what Jace said too," I said. My eyes widened, realizing what I had just said. I immediately wish I could take the words back. He jumped back like I had slapped him.

"WHAT?!" he yelled. And just like that, he was up again. "How could you tell him before me?!"

"Jon, I..." I started.

"You told _him,_ before you told your own brother?" he interrupted me.

"Jon, it wasn't like that. I didn't mean to tell him, it just happened. When we were in detention.."

"YOU WERE IN DETENTION TOGETHER?!" Now he was fuming. He got up and started walking towards the door, and I jumped off the couch and blocked the front door, keeping him from exiting.

"Jon! It wasn't like that! Calm down!" I said. He seemed to calm down a little. I promise, we will both explain everything later," I said.

"Fine," he huffed. I nodded, mostly to myself, and ran up the stairs, back into my room. I walked over to the window, and saw Jace. I quickly got his attention, and he opened his window, after I opened mine.

"So... we have a slight problem," I said.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Well I told him, and not surprisingly, he freaked out," I said.

"Well, that's not that bad," he said, seeming confused.

I sighed. "That's not all," I said. "I might have accidentally told him you knew. And he also knows that we were in detention together," I said in a rush, before he could interrupt. He looked at me with wide, frightened eyes.

"What?! He's going to kill me!" he said, a little too loudly.

"It's not like anything happened between us! We just have to explain that to him," I said. I could swear I saw a look of disappointment mask his features when I said that, but it was gone before I could be too sure. Instead, it was replaced with an arrogant smirk.

"He probably wont believe us. He knows that girls just can't stay away from me. And you're no exception," he said arrogantly. He flashed me his panty-dropping smirk, and I had trouble showing it didn't affect me. Because it did. But I still managed, or at least I tried, but I'm pretty sure he saw right through me. I scoffed.

"Whatever. I have to get ready," I said, not giving him a chance to respond as I closed my window and my curtains. I walk over to my dresser and pull out the first clothes I find. Which happen to be a maroon colored crop top, and black skinny jeans. I throw on the clothes, then grab my black leather jacket and throw that on too. I apply a tiny amount of makeup, which include black eyeliner, and some mascara. I grab my bag and make my way downstairs. I go into the kitchen, and pour myself some cereal, then sit down at the counter and eat it. Once I'm done, I go over to the sink and start to rinse out my bowl, when Jon walks in. I looked over at him, and he grabbed an apple out of the bowl on the counter. I could tell he wanted to tell me something, but knew I wouldn't like it, from the face he was making.

"Spit it out," I said. He tried giving me a _I don't know what you're talking about_ look, but I glared at him and he sighed.

"You're going to be riding with me to school today," he said.

"What?! No I'm not!" I said.

"I'm not letting you drive yourself to school for now. I don't want anything to happen," he said in his stern, _I'm your brother and don't argue with me_ voice, but of course, that's exactly what I did.

"What about your friends?" I ask, but already knowing I have no choice.

"They're getting a ride from Jace," he said. I groan in frustration. "Come on, we're gonna be late for school," he said and started walking towards the front door. I sighed loudly, then followed after him. By the time I got outside, he was already in the car. I got in the passenger seat. He looked at me and gave an apologetic look, then drove off towards the school.

o.O.o.O.o

A couple minutes later we were at the school, and I saw his friends ext to our now parked car. I got out quickly and tried to make my way towards the school, but I felt someone grab my arm, and I didn't have to look to know it was Jon. I turned around anyway, and sure enough there he was, looking at me like I was absolutely crazy.

"Where do you think you're going?!" he asked too loudly.

"Where do you think?" I asked.

"You can't walk there by yourself!" he said.

 _Great, this is exactly what I didn't want to happen,_ I thought. I then realized I had said it out loud when he asked "What?"

"Look, I know what I told you this morning made you a little cautious, but you can't watch me 24/7. You're going to have to trust that nothing will happen to me," I said, trying to keep my voice down so his friends didn't hear us, even though they are only a few feet away and are staring right at us. He didn't say anything, so I removed his hand from my arm, and turned around and left. As I was walking towards the school, I couldn't help but think that that was too easy. I knew Jon wouldn't give up that easily, so I just hope that he doesn't do anything too outrageous.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm incredibly sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I know you don't want my excuses, but I'm experiencing some minor writer's block. I promise that I will at least TRY to update faster. I will be brainstorming some new ideas to add to this story, so if it isn't interesting enough yet, stay with me! It will get more interesting soon!**

 **As always, please review! It's my only motivation!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 **A/N: Omfg! There are no words that can explain how sorry i am for not updating in absolutely forever! I'm working on an update schedule and i should be updating at least once every week. It might be Sundays but I might change it to another day, I'm not sure yet. So, here is the next chapter...**

* * *

Clary POV

I walked into school and went to my locker to grab all my books. Once I had everything I needed, I walked to Science. When I went into the classroom, I spotted Simon and Izzy in the back, so I started walking towards them. They didn't notice me until I sat down behind Izzy and next to Si.

"Are you okay?" they asked in unison. Then they looked at each other and shrugged then looked back to me, awaiting my answer. I thought about telling them about everything that has happened, but decided that I didn't want them involved.

"Uh, yeah. Why do you ask?" I asked, playing dumb. Izzy looked at me skeptically.

"No reason," was all she said, but I knew she saw right through me. The teacher walked in and we all turned our attention to the front. Today was going to be a long day.

o.O.o.O.o

Oh my god! I'm so ready for this day to be over! After science I went to English, then gym, and now it's time for lunch. Jonathan's friends have been watching me all damn day, and I'm sick of it! He obviously told them what happened, and now they are making sure nobody kidnaps me. I know they are just trying to look out for me, but it's annoying.

I am walking towards the lunch room, when I spot Jon at his locker. I walk up to him and punch him in the arm. He flinches and swings around, his eyes widening for a second before returning to their normal size.

"Can I help you?" he asks, pretending like nothing was wrong. Oh, but I saw right through him.

"What the hell, Jon? Why have your friends been following me around all day?" I ask, even though I already know why.

He tries to give me a look saying _I have no idea what you're talking about,_ but then he gives up. He sighs and bites the inside of his cheek. A nervous habit of his that I have picked up on over the years.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay? I just don't want anything to happen to you," he says. I give up the mad act and go into softness mode.

"I get that, Jon. But I can take care of myself. I don't need a bunch of body guards. I'm sick of going into the girls' bathroom, and coming out just to be surrounded by your friends," I say softly, hoping he will understand.

He nods his head before speaking. "I know, I'll talk to the guys and have them back off. Just, don't be mad at them, okay? I was the one who told them to do that," he said.

"Okay," I say and hug him. He hugs me back and we stay there for a few more seconds and then we decide to go to lunch.

As soon as we get there, Jon goes over to the "popular" table, while I search for Simon and Izzy. It wasn't that hard to spot them, occupying a table all the way in the back corner of the room. I start to head over there, but am stopped by someone in my path. When I look up to see who it is, I'm completely surprised by who I saw there.  
"What do you need Jordan?" I ask, confusion clear on my face. It wasn't everyday one of my brother's friends just came up to me to strike up a conversation.

"Um, I'm sort of failing math, and Mrs. Herondale mentioned that you were her best student," he says. Oh, great. I know where this is heading.

"And?" I ask anyway.

"And... I was wondering if you would be willing to tutor me. At least until I get a passing grade," he adds as an afterthought.

I start thinking about it for a minute. _I guess I could give it a try. I mean, what could—_ actually, I'm not gonna finish that thought.

"Sure. When do you wanna start?" I ask. I glanced over Jordan's shoulder and saw a pair of golden eyes watching us. I immediately look away and at Jordan again.

"Do you think we could start today? I have a math test tomorrow."

"Sure. Come to my house whenever," I say. Suddenly, he pulled me into a bone-crushing hug. Huh, maybe Jordan wasn't that bad after all. I make a quick decision to hug him back.

"Thank you so much," he says after we separate.

"No problem," I say. We exchange smiles one more, time then head our separate ways.

When I get to the table, both Izzy and Simon give me questioning looks. I consider telling them it was nothing, but I've already kept too many things from them.

"Jordan asked me to tutor him," I say. They nod their heads in understanding. "So, what's up with you guys?" I ask. Si opened his mouth to respond, but was cut off when a tan girl with short brown hair sat down at the table.

"Hey guys," she said. We all said "hey." Then she turned to me. "You must be Clary, Jon's sister?" she said.

"Yup, that's me," I answer a little awkwardly. She didn't notice.

"I'm Maia," she said, and I nodded my head, not knowing what else to say. We fell into an awkward silence, but once again, Maia remained oblivious.

"So, how's it going?" Iz asked Maia.

"It's going," was all she said, her eyes glued to her phone. I don't know if I like this girl. We all ate in silence after that.

Soon enough, the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. We all got up and went our separate ways, and I started heading to art. I sat in my usual spot, and pulled out my sketchbook, waiting for the bell to ring.

A couple minutes went by, when the chair next to my pulled out, and someone sat down in the chair with a _thump_. I looked over irritated, and saw Jace with his brows furrowed, almost as if he was angry.

"Everything okay?" I ask hesitantly. His head whipped over at me and I wanted so badly to look away from the intensity of his stare.

"What were you and Kyle talking about?" he asked, completely ignoring my question. My brows furrowed in confusion.

"Who?"

"Jordan," he said irritably. What the hell was his problem?

"And how exactly is that any of your business?" I ask stubbornly, crossing my arms and shit. He just scowls at me. I sigh, giving up. "He asked me to tutor him in math," I say. "Is that a problem for you?" I raise my eyebrows at him, damn my incapability to only raise one! His gaze removes itself from me, and he stares at his lap.

"Of course not," he said, acting like he didn't care. I rolled my eyes and looked back to my drawing. It was of some lilies that I saw in my backyard the day before. All I needed to do now was add some color. I made note that I should do that when I get home. Madame Dorothea came into the class, her booming voice making half the class jump in their seats.

"Good afternoon, class!" she says excitedly. Here we go.

o.O.o.O.o

Oh my freaking god! Why does god hate me so much?! When Madame Dorothea walked in, she told us about a new project we were doing. We have to draw a portrait of our selected partner, adding one color that represents them. And guess who I got? _Jace Fucking Lightwood!_ Fan-freaking-tastic! God, what did I do to deserve this?! He looks like he can't even draw a straight line!

The bell rang and I quickly made my way out of the classroom and to my locker. I had just opened it when Jace walked up to me and leaned against the locker next to mine.

"So, when do you want to work on this project?" he asked, sounding mildly pleased.

"All we have to do is draw each other, it's not like we need to do it together," I say, not looking at him.

"Yeah, well. You may be that good, but I for one am not. I'm going to have to look at you to draw you," he said. This time I did look at him.

I paused before saying in a tone that fakely suggest astonishment, "Did Jace Lightwood actually admit that he can't do something?" he scoffed, looking up at the ceiling as if all the answers were written there. Then he looked back at me and he looked so sad. I tried one more time, even though I know I had already given up.

"Can't you just take a picture?" I asked.

"It wouldn't be the same," was all he said. The sadness in his eyes was replaced with hopefulness.

I sighed stubbornly, before giving in. "Fine. When?" He was smiling now, and I have no doubt his knowing ability to be so persuasive went straight to his already over-inflated ego.

"How about tonight?" he asked.

"I can't, I'll be with Jordan," I said immediately. His face momentarily changed, as if he was angry, but then it went back to normal, but I couuld still see then angry tenseness of his shoulders.

"Doing what?" he asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know," I said and walked away. But not before I saw his face turn angry, him not even trying to hide it. I smirked to myself. I have a pretty good idea of what he thinks Jordan and I will be doing, even though we aren't. But hey, I wouldn't mind it if we did. I'm just kidding... sort of. Don't judge me.

I gather my things and make my way to the front doors, and walk out in to the parking lot. Once I make it to Jon's car, reality comes crashing down on me. The stalker. I completely forgot.

I go to see if Jon locked his car, and of course he didn't... he always forgets. I reach into the glove box, and grab my pocket knife. I put it in my pocket, ready for me to grab it quickly if I need it. I close the car door, and I pull out my phone. I send Jon a quick text saying I'm walking home, and not to worry, and that I had my knife. I knew he wouldn't be happy, but he wasn't going to come after me. We made a deal a long time ago. I start walking towards my house, my hand resting on the knife in my pocket, just hoping that I won't have to use it.

o.O.o.O.o

I'm about half way to my house when I notice it. My shadow isn't alone. I could hear the footsteps behind me, matching my pace, just like before. I start walking faster, testing to see if I'm just paranoid. The shadow keeps up with me. I start walking faster, and make random turns, trying to lose him. I made a wrong turn, and now I'm cornered in an alley. The shadowy figure steps into the alley, and stops a few feet in front of me. I can't see his face, but I'm positive it's the same person. I'm about to take the knife out when he speaks. "Hello Clarissa" he says. I don't speak, my hand now frozen in my pocket. His voice is very familiar. Too familiar. He raises his hands and pulls back his hood. My body goes rigid when I see who it is. I feel like I can't breath; I'm frozen on the spot. I don't have time to scream, before he lunges at me, hitting me, and pushing me off into darkness.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review!**

 **Question: What's your favorite movie? Mine's Resident Evil: Afterlife**


	12. Chapter 12: Shocking Discoveries

Chapter 12

 **A/N: Hey guys! Look at me, updating on time! :)**

 **This chapter is a little shorter than the other ones, but don't worry, next chapter will be longer.**

* * *

Clary POV

Everything hurts.

It feels like my bones are on fire.

I can't move; I can't even open my eyes.

I'm cold, and something is dripping down my face. Too thick to be water. _Blood_. Nothing is happening; I'm in oblivion. I can't talk, I can't move... but I can hear. I hear voices. Two of them. Both familiar, but I'm not sure from where. I can't remember how I got here, wherever _here_ is.

A door opens. I hear it creak, and I can tell it's metal; made to keep me trapped inside. I hear the voices more clearly now, and I still don't know who they belong to.

Their footsteps are right in front of me now. I feel something poking into my arm. A syringe. I feel the mystery liquid enter my veins, and it burns. It feels like it's setting my blood on fire; maybe it is. My somewhat consciousness is fading quickly. I drift off into darkness.

o.O.o.O.o

I peel my eyes open. Cement. That's all I see, and then I realize it's a ceiling, and I'm laying down. I try to sit up, and a sharp pain shoots up my spine, making me gasp and fall back down. About five minutes later I try again.

It still hurts, but not as bad. The world is spinning, but eventually it goes away. I look around; four stone walls, one with a door, and a lot of pipes. I'm in a basement. The side of my head feels sticky. I go to inspect the damage with my hand, but find that I can't 'cause I'm handcuffed to a pipe. Great.

I take a look around. I see a lot of pipes lining the walls, and a few small windows. I get excited, but then I get angry, seeing as all the small windows have bars on them. I throw my head back in frustration... a little too hard. I wince from the pain.

Seconds, minutes, hour pass by. I feel so hopeless, just sitting here. I've tried pulling at the handcuffs. I just split the skin on my wrists. Not only am I hurting everywhere, but I'm so hungry. I am starting to get very dizzy, and soon enough, I pass out from my hunger pains.

o.O.o.O.o

Jon POV (days earlier)

I'm walking out of the school and towards my car when I see all my friends walking towards me, Jace in the lead.

"Hey, man. What's up?" Jace asks.

"Nothing, just waiting for Clary," I say, finally to my car. I throw my shit in the backseat of my car, when my phone vibrates. I take it out and see it's from Clary. I open the message, and read it.

 _Walking home. Don't worry about me, I have my knife. I'll be home soon. ~Clare_

My expression immediately changes to one of seriousness, fear, worry. All my friends notice too.

"Hey man you all right?" Sebastian asks. I just shake my head no. I start walking towards my car door and I open it.

"Jon, what's going on?" Alec asks. I wasn't going to lie; they already knew about Clary's stalker.

"Clary walked home," I said, and got in my car. I turned my car on and rolled down the window. "You guys go to my house and see if she's home yet. I'm going to go drive around," I say. They all nod and run to Alec's car; they knew what I was thinking when I said she walked home all by herself. I was about to leave when the passenger seat of my car opened. I swung around and saw Jace get in. I didn't have time to question, so I just nodded, and pulled out of the parking lot, not caring that I was going twice the speed limit.

o.O.o.O.o

Jace and I have been searching forever, and we can't find her. We called the guys, and she hasn't come home. I had Jace call her over and over again, but still no answer. My whole body is tense, and I'm not relaxing anytime soon.

"Let's head home. We aren't going to find her, especially since it's getting dark," Jace says, breaking the silence. I don't argue, just turn the car around and start heading home.

I know my mom is freaking out. I called her while we were searching, and she freaked out and called the police. For some reason I doubt they'll be any help.

A few minutes later, I'm pulling into my driveway. Jace and I get out and head inside. My mom immediately pulls me into a bone-crushing hug. Damn that woman's strong.

"Jonathan, I'm so glad you're alright!" Jocelyn says, obviously crying from the sound of her voice. I hug her back. We soon pull away, and my heart nearly breaks at the look on my mother's face.

"We''ll find her mom," I say, more sure than I actually feel.

"What if—" she starts, but is cut off y the doorbell. "That's probably the police," she said, opening the front door. Sure enough, there stand two police men.

"Good evening. Are you Jocelyn Morgenstern?" one of them asked. Jocelyn nodded. "I'm officer Pangborn, and this is my partner officer Blackwell," he introduced. "I'm here to get the details for the case."

And so we invite them in and start explaining everything from the beginning...

o.O.o.O.o

Clary POV (present time)

I wake and feel pain in my upper arm. I look down and see one of the pipes is burning me. I scurry away—well, as far as I could—and leaned back against the wall. I feel so lost.

It's been hours, and I can hear people. They're pretty far away, but I know they're there. The door opens suddenly. My head whips up so fast I get whiplash. Ouch. I see a person standing there, but I can't tell who; their face is hidden in the shadows. It's been about two minutes before he says anything.

Hello, Clarissa," the voice says. This voice is familiar. Too familiar. He steps out of the shadows and my heart stops. Only one word slips out of my mouth...

"Dad?"

* * *

 **A/N: Please review! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

 **PLEASE READ:**

 **A/N: Okay... I'm such a fucking failure face. It has been wayyyy too long since i have updated. I just was very busy, and i can't find the motivation. Plus I've been feeling pretty depressed. Not to mention this story is going in the wrong direction than I had originally planned, but I won't give up! I'm finishing this story if it's the last thing I do! Thank you to those that have been supporting me all this time, you guys are the best and i hope you don't hate me too much. I also apologize that this chapter is very short, and I'm sorry for that. i will try to update this Sunday, but i don't want to make a promise that i might break. So please give me another chance, and I will do my best to please you :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides the plot... sadly :(**

 **And I give you, chapter 13...**

* * *

Previously...

 _Hello, Clarissa," the voice says. This voice is familiar. Too familiar. He steps out of the shadows and my heart stops. Only one word slips out of my mouth..._

" _Dad?"_

* * *

He stands there, just staring at me. Probably waiting for me to start freaking out. Which I do... sort of.

Tears start streaming down my face before I can stop them. All I can hear is the word "betrayal" running like a mantra in my head. _Betrayal, betrayal, betrayal, betrayal..._

I start holding my breath, trying to stop the tears, but they just keep coming. I finally choke the words out, "what are you doing?" I keep hiccuping, making speaking even harder. The corner of his mouth quirks up in a pathetic smirk.

"How was your... nap?" he said hesitantly, ignoring my first question.

"How long have I been here?" I ask, purposely ignoring his question.

"Two weeks," he answers in a bored tone.

"Two weeks?!" I shriek pathetically. He sighs at my confusion.

"You slipped into a coma. It's been two weeks," he replied as if it was freaking obvious. We sit in silence for a few minutes, my father letting me take everything in so far.

"Why did you kidnap me?" I asked after a few minutes. My voice broke in the middle of the sentence. I look up at him and see a flash of what looks like regret, but vanishes quickly. He just stares at me, not bothering to say anything or answer my questions. Eventually he turns around and starts walking to the door.

"Dad? Dad! DADDY! Why are you doing this?!" I start screaming hysterically, already starting to lose my voice. He looks back at me one last time, before shutting the door, and leaving me in darkness.

o.O.o.O.o

I wake up, not remembering falling asleep. I know that I'll probably be here for while, so I start thinking. I think about my mom, Jon, even Jace. I wonder if they know about dad yet. I mean probably since he most likely hasn't been home for however long I've been here. I miss everyone. I'd even rather be stuck with Kaelie and the slut squad than be in the situation I'm in now.

After I think about all my family and friends, I think about what has to happen now. I need to get the hell out of here. No more crying; that shows weakness. No screaming; that shows hopelessness. No more begging; that shows desperation. No more being fragile; they're expecting that. I need to be strong and tough. I need to shut off my emotions. Sadness, fear, pain; all gone.

I look around and see a nail sticking out of the wall about a foot away from me. Reaching distance. I start working on getting the nail out of the wall. I keep turning and wiggling it. It's working but it will take a while. Time for planing ahead.

Strategies. _You can't run._ Too many guards, too many chances to get lost or trapped in a corner; _You'll be easily killed_. I look up towards the high windows. _You can't climb._ There aren't enough pipes. _You can't call for help._ I'm in a basement and no one can here me, and where could I get a phone? Not to mention I don't even know where the hell I am. There is only one option. _Fight._ I'll fight or die trying.

By now the nail is loose enough and I rip it out of the wall. I get to work on picking the lock on my handcuffs.

o.O.o.O.o

God damn it! It isn't working. I've been working on it for about twenty minutes and I'm not even close to escaping. I hear a noise and go rigid all over. Footsteps. I back against the wall and hide the nail behind my back. I tilt my head back and pretend to be asleep. I hear the door creak open. The footsteps are heavy—not my father's. The footsteps stop in front of me and I hear the person, who is obviously a guy, crouch down in front of me. His hands reach towards my face and it takes everything in me to not cringe away. His fingers brush my cheek and I pretend to wake up. I take a look at the man in front of me. He is dark-skinned, straight white teeth, and hazel eyes.

"Why hello darling," he says. I glare at him with all I have but it doesn't seem to affect him. I look down at him and see a pair of keys hanging from his belt. I have a plan, but I'm not going to like it. Faster that I thought I was capable of, I pulled the nail from behind my back and shoved it right into his eye. He flew back, but stopped moving shortly. He was dead. I gagged, but nothing came up since I haven't eaten in a while. I didn't waste any more time as I grabbed the keys and unlocked my handcuffs. I ran to the door and locked it before dashing down a stone hallway as quiet as I could. I looked around the corner but saw no one, so I kept going. I reached the end of another hall, and glanced around the corner. But this time, it wasn't empty. There were two men, both in black suits. And they were coming right at me. I panicked and turned around. I opened the door closest to me and shut it quickly, but quietly. I whipped around and studied the room I was in. it looked like some sort of office. _One big ass office._ There's a desk in the corner, with a lot of unorganized papers. I choose to ignore my extreme OCD, and walk over to the huge window on the far wall. I start to get my hopes up, but they immediately fall when I look down. It must be at least twenty feet high. I walk back to the middle of the room. I start pacing, thinking of a way out. I whip around when I hear the door open. I see the two men walk in, still not noticing me. I make sure I don't show any emotions on my face.

Finally they turn and spot me. They look shocked, but then they look angry. They each pull out knives, and I do the first thing I think of. I turn around and start running towards the window. I don't bother trying to open it, as I jump straight through and break the glass. I start falling and I feel like my stomach is in my throat. But all to soon I hit the ground hard and roll myself to ease some of the impact. I lay there for a minute, trying to get my breath back, seeming as I knocked the wind out of myself. I look down at my feet. They really hurt, but they aren't broken, which is good enough for me. I stand up and ignore the nauseous feeling in my stomach. I turn and look around. All I see is trees. I'm in the woods. I take off running, not caring where I'm going, just knowing I have to get away fast.

I keep getting whipped in the face, creating new cuts, but I don't care. I run and run but I feel like I'm not getting anywhere. I here faint footsteps and shouting behind me. I know I need to not think about anything, considering it could make me lose focus and run into a tree or something, but I can't help it. I think about my mom, Jon, all Jon's friends, even Luke—my mom's friend and my teacher. _I miss you guys. I wish I was with you._

I'm pulled out of my reverie by a dead end. Sort of. It was more of a cliff, dropping down to a river. It was like something you'd see in a movie, there was a waterfall and everything. I looked down at the water. It looked to be at least a forty-foot drop, into about twenty-foot water. Great. It's a good thing I'm not afraid of heights. I turn back and see people appearing at least twenty-five feet behind me. I know I have to jump, so I don't think. I jump.

I break the surface of the water, and it hurts my arms and my chest. The water is ice cold, and I feel numb. I swim to the top as quickly as I can, which isn't very fast, but eventually I make it. I start swimming to shore, and pull myself up out of the water. My chest aches so painfully, I know I have at least one broken rib. I get up on my feet but collapse immediately. I count to ten and try again. I mange to stay on my feet this time, but barely. I look back and see a few men looking over the side of the cliff, but not as many as I saw before, which means the rest of them are on their way towards me.

I turn back around and try to run again. I run for a few minutes, and I still don't hear or see anything. Well, until now. I find that it's too late as I see the baseball bat swinging straight towards me, hitting me and bringing me to darkness.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review! It's my motivation!**

 **P.s What's you're favorite food? Mine's chicken wing dip. If you make me chicken wing dip I will love you forever...**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

 **A/N: Hey, I updated! I'm trying to get back on schedule and so far it's going alright. This chapter isn't my longest, but it's longer than the last, so that's gotta count for something right?** **This story is going to get a little intense, so brace yourselves.**

 **Disclaimer: Do I even** **have to say these anymore?**

 **Sorry for any mistakes :(**

 *****Warning: Brutal violence this chapter...**

Jon POV

"WHERE IS SHE?!" I yelled at the detective. "IT'S BEEN THREE WEEKS! WHY HAVEN"T YOU FOUND HER?!"

"Jon, please calm down. We are doing everything we can," the detective said.

"Bullshit!" I spat back.

"Do I need to forcefully remove you from this building?" he challenged. I slammed my hands down on the desk.

"Find her," I said, then left the room. I've had enough of all these cops telling me they've been doing the best they can. If they were doing their best, Clary would be here, they would've found her. I march out of the office, and into the waiting room. I'm surprised to see Jace sitting in one of the chairs. He stands up when he sees me, and walks over.

"Hey man, any news?" he asks. I eye him skeptically.

"No, they still haven't found any sign of her," I say. He nods, not saying anything else. We start walking towards the exit. Once we are outside, I surprise myself by blurting out, "do you have a thing for my sister?"

He stops abruptly, looking like a deer caught in the headlights. "I—what—I don't..." he stutters. He shakes his head as if trying to clear it. I raise my eyebrow. He opens his mouth, as if he was going to say something, but then closes it and looks at the ground. I see the hint of a blush on his cheeks. Jace, who never blushes. "Yeah," he admits lamely.

"Okay," is all I say. He looks up at me in surprise. "But if you break her heart, I'll break your neck," I finish. He chuckles.

"She probably doesn't even like me anyway," he says.

"Well, we'll find out when we find her," I say determinedly. He nods his head in agreement. "Did you drive here?" I asked him, not spotting his car.

"No, I walked," he said.

"Want a ride?" I asked him.

"Yeah, thanks," he said.

"No problem. Am I dropping you off at your house, or are you coming to mine?"

"I'll come to your house," he said. I nodded and got in my car, Jace getting in after me. I start the car and take off towards my house.

I feel so empty without my little sister. I was sad when she went to art school, but at least I knew she was... alive. I can't even accept the fact that she might be dead. She isn't, I would know; I'd be able to feel it.

We're driving through town now, and someone catches my eye. I look and see one of my dad's old friends. Blackwell. Before I know what I'm doing. I make a u-turn and parallel park on the side of the street.

"Jon, what are you doing?" Jace asked.

"Stay here, I'll be right back," I say and get out of the car, and close the door before he could answer. I jog towards him.

"Mr. Blackwell!" I yell. He stops and turns around. I'm pretty far away, but I thought I saw a flash of panic in his eyes, but it was gone by the time I caught up to him.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"I'm Jonathan, Valentine Morgenstern's son," I reply, holding my hand out for him to shake. He shakes my offered hand hesitantly.

"What can I do for you?" he asks, in a overly kind tone. It was fake, I could tell.

"I don't know if you've heard, but recently my sister was kidnapped. My father is no where to be found," I said. He sighs.

"I heard. It's floating around town," he said. His brows furrowed. "You don't think I had something to do with it?" he asked worriedly. I kept my emotions under control, making sure I didn't give myself away.

"I don't know what to think," I said coolly. "If you know anything that could be of use to me, you know where to find me," I say before walking away and back to my car. I get in and ignore Jace's questioning looks. I start my car and start heading towards my house.

o.O.o.O.o

My vision is blurry, I can feel the blood running down my head, into my eyes. There's ringing in my ears. I shake my head, trying to clear my vision. I'm aware of a pounding in my head, a numbness in my toes. I hear talking, but I can't make anything out. I can feel a darkness, trying to pull me down... bring me to a deep sleep. And I want it, so bad. I want the pain to go away, but I know I need to stay conscious.

I tear my eyes open, and close them immediately. I open them slower this time, and let my eyes adjust to the way too bright lights in here. Wherever _here_ is. I turn my head and look around. All I see is white. _A hospital_? But no, it's not a hospital. There are no windows, and I can't hear the sound of the repetitive beeping, signaling my heartbeat. _Unless you're dead..._ the familiar voice in the back of my head reasons.

I try to sit up, but find that I'm being held down by leather straps that go across my hands, ankles, and stomach. I throw my head back with a noise of frustration.

I lay there, for what seems like hours, but really has been approximately six minutes and thirty nine seconds. But it's not like I'm counting or anything.

I hear faint footsteps, so faint I probably wouldn't have heard them if it wasn't completely silent in this room. I hear a door open, and from the sounds of it, it's coming from the wall that my feet are closest to. Then I see him. Valentine. I refuse to acknowledge that that poor excuse of a bastard is my father. He walks up and around me, so he's standing to the side of me, looking down. He shakes his head in disappointment, then drags a table closer to him. It takes me a minute to see what's on the table, but when I do, all the color drains from my face. Tools. Torture weapons. Knives different shapes and sizes. A drill, a lighter, and more. I can feel sweat pooling on my forehead, but I refuse to show any fear on my face.

"Why Clarissa, I'm sure you can guess what will happen now," he said, picking up a scalpel.

"What could you possibly get from this?" I said, managing to keep my voice from wavering. He doesn't answer my question, just continues to twirl the scalpel. Suddenly, he takes the scalpel, and stabs it into my leg. I bite my lip to keep from screaming out, so hard I tasted blood. When I know I won't scream, I release my lip, and look down towards my leg. Blood is pouring out of my thigh, the scalpel still buried in my leg. I breath through my teeth, trying to keep myself silent. I look up towards my father, and see him picking up a metal rod, about the length of my forearm. He takes the lighter and starts heating it up, making the end of the rod turn a bright orange. He sets the rod and the lighter down, then picks up a short, but sharp knife. He drags the knife down the center of my chest, starting just below my breasts. My shirt rips, along with my skin, making a bloody line appear on my chest. He sets the knife down, and rips my shirt more, leaving only my chest covered.

Valentine picks up the glowing rod, which is less bright now, but picks up the lighter and starts heating it again. He sets the lighter down after a few minutes and waves the burning rod in his hands. Without warning, he drags the metal rod across my stomach, leaving a diagonal burn mark across my stomach. I cry out in pain, but manage not to scream. He does it again, this time the other way, creating an "x" on my stomach. All I do is whimper this time. He makes a few more random lines, then puts the metal rod down. I feel relief, but then fear as he picks up a drill. It has a sharp metal piece on the end. He sticks the sharp drill into my shoulder, and I'm shaking with fear by now.

"This is gonna hurt you, a lot more than it'll hurt me," he says, before pulling the trigger on the drill.

I never thought I could scream so loud. It hurt like a bitch. My screams pierced my ears, but I couldn't seem to stop. It felt like my whole body was on fire. Black spots swarmed my vision, blinding me. I felt that same pull, trying to drag me down. This time I let it. I blacked out.

o.O.o.O.o

New POV (Five Days Later)

"Hey, I think I found something!" one of my guys yelled. I run over to his desk, and take a look at his computer screen. "Jon Blackwell. He was caught sneaking into an abandoned warehouse, about three hours from here. Sent some of our men there to scout the place, spotted a few guys. Most likely armed. It's the only lead we have, I say we should take it," he said.

"Alright, get the squad cars ready," I say, starting to walk away.

"We'll find them Julian," he said. I paused, but I didn't turn around.

"I hope so," I say, before walking out and towards my car.

o.O.o.O.o

Clary POV

I've been laying on this damn floor for so long. Valentine gave me food, told me to eat, and I refused. He literally shoved the food down my throat. I made myself throw it up afterword. I'm done living in this hell hole. I'm going to die, even if I have to starve myself to do so.

I'm in so much pain, I'm turning numb. Valentine has been torturing me for five days, beating me till I'm on the verge of death, but never going too far that I'll actually die. I cringe every time I hear a sudden noise. The creaking of the floor, or the door, the squeak of a mouse, the drop of water coming from a pipe. I'm exhausted but can't sleep, unless I'm beaten into it. I saw my reflection in a pipe a few hours ago, and I threw up. My eyes are bloodshot, and my face is a mess. My cheek is black, blue and purple, but thankfully, my eyes aren't swollen. I have a long cut from the bottom of my earlobe, to about a centimeter above my eyebrow. My lip is split. That sounds bad, I know. But trust me, my body is in much worse condition. I can't even think about all I've been through throughout the last five days without getting sick. I promised myself I wouldn't cry, and I was doing good... until yesterday.

All of the sudden, I hear shouting upstairs, which causes me to jump approximately two feet in the air. I hear gunshots, and footsteps—someone running. Multiple someones. I hear them just outside the door now, and I'm shaking with fear. After a few big bangs, the door flies open, and by now tears are running down my face. I hadn't even realized it. Men with guns come in and look around, but then they spot me. I see the police badges, but I still don't feel relieved. Just utterly terrified.

o.O.o.O.o

Officer Julian Blackthorne POV (Ten minutes before)

"We need to get in there now," I said to my men. They all nod their heads and we all check to make sure our weapons are secured and we have reinforcements. Then we charge the building.

There were a lot more guys than our team had originally thought, but I knew we could handle them. I've taken out at least six guys already, and my guys have taken out a lot too. We search room through room, not finding any sign of Clarissa. Along the way, we had found Valentine. But instead of shooting him like everyone else, we cuffed him, and had extra men take him back to the cars.

We were going to give up, seeming as we had searched all the rooms, when I herd one of my men shout.

"Hey! I found another door!" he yelled. We all charged towards the door in one big mass. It was metal, and locked. It took us a few tries, but eventually we got the door open. We charged into the room, guns raised, and looked around. I was the first to spot her. Clarissa, sitting chained to a pipe in the corner. She had tears running down her face, she was obviously terrified. Speaking of her face, all her beautiful features have be covered up by bruises, and cuts. Her clothes were covered in blood, and her hair was matted. Long story short, she looked utterly... broken.

* * *

 **Thank you to those who have reviewed, favorited, followed. I love you guys!**

 **Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

 **Special thanks to caitgirl1! Your review made my day!**

Julian POV

I walked towards her slowly, trying not to scare her even more.

"My name's Officer Julian Blackthorne. Are you Clarissa?" I asked, even though I already know the answer. She barely moved, but I could tell she nodded her head yes. I nodded my head, almost as if I was persuading myself, that she was okay. "Okay, Clarissa. I'm gonna take you away from here. Do you think you can walk?" I ask her softly. She nods her head yes. "Okay."

I walk towards her and help her stand up slowly. She clings to me, trying not to fall over. We take a few steps and she trips, but I catch her before she hits the ground. I go to pick her up, but she stops me.

"I'm fine," she whispers to me, although I'm not sure she could've gone above a whisper anyway. I spot some hand prints on her throat, as if someone tried to strangle her. I ignore it, and keep my arm around her as we leave the building.

Once we are outside, she looks around and breathes in the fresh air. It's been so long since she's been outside, I'm guessing. We walk past a police car, the one that has Valentine in it. She shrinks away into my side, and we hurry past it to get to my car. I stop when we're in front of the car, and turn her to face me.

"Clarissa... can I call you Clary?" I ask. She nods her head. "I need you to trust me Clary. I won't hurt you. It makes me hurt to see you hurt, and I only know some stuff about you from your file, but I'm going to make sure you're safe from now on. And I'm gonna make Valentine pay for what he did to you. Okay?" I say softly. She hesitantly nods her head. "How bad did he hurt you?" I whisper. She looks up at me, and her eyes fill up with tears. She breaks down and starts crying, letting out all her sadness, for the world, or the cops, to see. I pull her into a hug, holding her tight, because I know that's exactly what she needs. And we stand like that for a good ten minutes.

Eventually I pull away, but still hold onto her. "I'm going to bring you to the hospital, so they can check all your wounds. You can see your family," I say. She nods her head 'no' frantically when I say that. My brows furrow in confusion.

"Not yet, please," she pleaded me, her voice breaking. I couldn't bring myself to say no so I nodded. She looked relieved.

"Okay," I say, and take her hand. I bring her over to the passenger side of the car, and open the door, letting her slip in. "I'll be right back," I say, before closing the door, and walking over to the other officers. I tell them to not call the family, and then I explain why, then head back to my car. I get in, and she jumps. "Sorry," I apologize immediately. She shrugs her shoulders, then winces. I pretend I don't notice and start the car. I take off towards the hospital.

o.O.o.O.o

It turns out Clary has three broken ribs, a concussion, fractured her cheekbone, and fractured a bone in her knee. Plus, she has a bunch of cuts and small holes, which I have no idea what those are from, but they are already partly healed. The doctors can't really do anything besides give her some pain meds. I feel so bad for her, and her family. And her boyfriend if she has one. I can't imagine if my wife Susan went through what Clary did.

We're back at the police station, and I called her family. They should be here any minute. Not going to lie, even I'm a little nervous. I'm not a hundred percent sure what Clary even went through; she didn't tell me, or anyone else. And I know that I can't force it out of her.

I look over at her and see her sitting in a seat, staring off into oblivion. I get a message from one of my officers, telling me her family just pulled into the parking lot. I leave the building and spot two people coming towards me. I see a woman, obviously her mother, and a man, who looks like Valentine. Her brother.

"Where is she?" her mother says, as soon as she is within hearing distance. She repeated herself, intending to go around me, but I step in front of her before she can make it past me. I hold up my hands before she can argue.

"Just listen for a moment," I say quickly. She looks at me expectantly. "We found your daughter, and she is alive." they nod their heads in understanding. "But she is nowhere near okay," I said. Both their eyes widened at the same time, and it would've been funny given the circumstances. "She was undoubtedly tortured. She has several injuries, but that's not what I'm worried about exactly. It's her mental wellness that I'm worried about," I say. They give me their _explain more_ looks. "We are not a hundred percent sure what happened to her, and she probably won't say. But when you see her, you cannot make sudden movements. You can't hug her unless she asks, and you can't be too loud. She gets scared easily. You should sign up for some therapy for her. She'll get better," I say, more determinedly than I feel. They nod their heads, and her brother, Jonathan if I remember correctly, puts his arm around her, drawing her to him. I turn around and brace myself for what's about to happen.

o.O.o.O.o

We walk into the room, and I spot Clary again. She hasn't moved an inch. Her knees are still drawn to her chest, and she's still staring in the exact same spot as she was ten minutes ago. I look back at Jocelyn and Jonathan, and see tears in both their eyes. I look back at Clary and start walking towards her slowly, her family trailing behind me. I stop walking when I'm a few feet away from her.

"Clary," I say, softly. Even then she jumps a little, and she looks at me, then behind me. Her eyes fill with tears, and they spill over. She looks hesitant, but she lets go of her knees, and stands. She slowly walks, or limps, towards them, and I move out of the way. Tears are still streaming down her face, I can't tell if it's from sadness or happiness. She makes it to them, and at first I don't think she's going to do anything. But then a sob escapes her and she crushes them to her. She's pretty strong for an injured girl. They both hug her back, but softy, as if not to hurt her. She doesn't pull away though. In fact, I'm not sure if she'll ever let go again.

o.O.o.O.o

Jon POV

I try to clear the tears in y eyes as we head back home. I sit in the back seat with Clary, and my mom is driving. I hold her close, too scared to let her go. Too scared she'll disappear again.

"Clary," I say softly. She looks up at me, her usually bright green eyes dull. "I missed you," I whisper. I don't expect her to respond, but she whispers back.

"I missed you too," she says, her voice raspy. She lays her head back down on my chest. I can feel her tears staining my shirt, but I'm glad. Just more proof that she's actually here. I rub her arms and hold her close.

We make it home and I get me and Clary out of the car, and she collapses, but I catch her and pick her up. I carry her in the house, and I see Jace and Izzy on the couches. They didn't know Clary was found. They see us come in and are both on their feet in a second. They rush over to us, but Jace stops Izzy before she can reach us and give any hugs. I still feel Clary shrink into me, and hide her face in my shoulder. I see a look of hurt cross Izzy's features, and I swear I have never wanted to hurt someone so much. Here Clary is, bloody and bruised, literally, and Isabelle has the nerve to be hurt. I glance at Jace, just to find him staring at Clary, concern and sadness on his face, not even bothering to try and hide it. Well, at least I know he cares.

I ignore both of them at the moment, and head upstairs to her room. I lay her down carefully on her bed, and look down at her. "Clary, you should probably take a shower," I said. She looked at me, and nodded. "Are you well enough? I don't want you falling and hurting yourself more." As I tell her this her expression shifts to uncertainty. I sigh and say, "Okay, just lay here and relax, I'll get mom to help you, okay?" She nods her head and I get up and leave the room.

As I get downstairs, I notice no one is in the living room, so I go into the kitchen. My mom, Jace and Izzy are in the kitchen, and they all look at me. I look at my mom, and see tears running down her face.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"I just got a call from officer Blackthorne. He told me of Clary's injuries. Three broken ribs, a concussion, a fractured cheekbone, and a fractured bone in her knee. Not to mention all her cuts and bruises," she says, her voice breaking on the last few words. I walk over to her and pull her into a hug. She hugs me back and eventually her tears stop coming.

"Clary needs a shower, and you should probably help her," I say when we pull apart. She nods her head and goes to walk away when I stop her. "Mom, just... brace yourself," I say. She nods her head, but I see in her eyes she wants to cry. She leaves the kitchen, and I slide down the wall, putting my head in my hands. I hear Jace whisper something to Isabelle, then I hear shuffling, and the kitchen door. I'm guessing Isabelle went into the living room. I hear, and feel, someone sit next to me, and I know it's Jace. He puts his hand on my back, and rubs soothingly. That's what's great about Jace. He's goofy and he messes around, but he's always there for you when you need him to be. He's my best friend.

"Where did they find her?" he asked quietly.

"An abandoned warehouse," I replied just as quietly.

"And Valentine did it?"

"Yeah. They found him and a bunch of other guys," I said.

"I'm sorry, man," he said.

"So am I"

o.O.o.O.o

Clary POV

My mom enters my room, and sits down on the edge of my bed hesitantly. My eyes start to water but I push the tears down. I sit up, and look at her, I can tell she has something to say.

"I'm so sorry baby," she said, tears falling down her face. I pull her into a tight hug, even though it hurts.

"I'll be okay, mom," I say, my tears falling down my face. So much for staying strong. We pull away.

"Let's get you cleaned up," my mom says. I nod, and look down at myself. All bloody and bruised. Another tear slips down my face, and I wipe it away angrily. I get up slowly, and my mom helps me out of my room and to the bathroom. She leads me in front of the sink, where I stare at my broken reflection. She turns on the water, and adjusts the temperature.

"Why don't you start getting undressed, and I'll go get you an outfit," she said. I nodded, and she left the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

I stare at my reflection for a minute, then get to work. I strip off my pants first. I have cuts and bruises everywhere. And the holes. The drill... I get unwanted flashbacks, and I cringe. Then comes the worst part. I take my shirt off slowly, not ready for what's about to come. I look at my front, my white bra now bloody and dirty. My ribs all bruised, with dry blood in some places. Not as bad as I thought it would be. Now's for the worst part. I turn around, and look at my back.

I barely make it to the toilet before I throw up. I haven't eaten a lot, just a sandwich from the hospital, but that's gone now. I flush the toilet when I'm done heaving, and go back to the mirror. I look at my back again, and manage not to gag. There's a lot of blood but underneath the blood is what will be with me forever. Scars. Whip scars. If I remember correctly, I was given thirty five lashes total. The flashbacks come again, only stronger. I put my hands over my ears as if that will block it out, and I lean my elbows on the counter. I can still feel the pain, the burning, slowly bringing me to death, but bringing me back right before it all ends.

I hear a gasp and I whip around to find my mom standing there, my clothes at her feet, her gaping at my back. I turn around so she can't see my back, and she finally looks me in the eyes. Tears fill her eyes, and her hand covers her mouth.

"I can shower by myself," I say, louder than I thought I could manage. "Thanks for the clothes," I say, before I gently push her out of the bathroom and close the door. I lock it and turn to the mirror again. I take off the rest of my clothes and get into the shower. The water runs down my back and I cry out in surprise and pain. I'm surprised it was so painful. I barely even felt it before and now it hurts like hell. My sounds fade into whimpers, until eventually I can ignore the pain. I stand there for a little, and the flashbacks try and enter my mind, but I shove them away. I start cleaning, washing away the blood, dirt, and hopefully the memories.

o.O.o.O.o

Jace POV

I hear the shower start, and I look at Jon.

"Let's go into the living room," I say. He nods and we get up from our spot on the kitchen floor. We walk into the living room, and I look over at Jon.

"I sent Isabelle home," I say, answering his unasked question. He nods in understanding.

We both sit on the couch, and just stare off into space. A few minutes later we hear someone coming down the stairs. Jocelyn—the footsteps are moving too fast to be Clary's. A second later Jocelyn comes into view, tears staining her cheeks. Jon sat up immediately, once he registered her tears.

"Mom what's wrong? I thought you were helping Clary," he says, getting more worried by the second. Jocelyn sits down on the opposite couch, and I put a hand on Jon's shoulder.

"She doesn't want my help," she says. A look of confusion crosses Jon's face.

"What else is wrong?" I ask. She looks at me, then looks down.

"I saw her back when we were in the bathroom. She has whip scars," she said so quietly I had to strain my ears to hear it. But I did hear it. My body went cold, all the color draining from my face. Memories, flashbacks, tried to make their way into my mind but I won't let them. I know they're both looking at me, but I just continue to stare at the ground. They are the only two people that know what happened to me when I was a boy, they were the only ones I trusted. I hear the shower turn off, and a few minutes later the bathroom door opened. I heard her footsteps, and then I hear her door close.

I'm the first one to break the silence. "Can I try and talk to her?" I say, not looking at either of them.

"Of course," Jocelyn replies. I get up and walk up the stairs without looking at them. I make it to her bedroom in no time, and I knock lightly and hesitantly.

"Who is it?" I heard her ask in a small voice.

"Clary, it's Jace. Can I please talk to you?" I ask, my voice cracking at the end.

I hear faint footsteps, and then the door opens a little. She looks through, and then opens it wider so I can go in. I enter, and she closes the door behind me. She looks at me, as if she was meeting me for the first time. Ouch. I guess I'll just have to change that. I slowly walk towards her, showing her that I'm not a threat. She doesn't back up, which I take as a good sign. Once I'm so close to her we're touching, I reach out towards her slowly and lightly grab her shoulders. I feel her stiffen, but she doesn't look afraid, only... hesitant. Once I decide she trusts me enough, I pull her into me, and wrap my arms around her, hugging her close. She stays stiff for a minute, but then she relaxes into me, wrapping her arms around my waist and burying her face in my chest. We stayed like that for a while, content in each other's embrace.

When we separated, I looked into her eyes. I knew I was probably stepping over the line, but I just had to see.

"Can I see them?" I ask. I didn't say much, but I didn't have to. She knew what I meant. I didn't think she would say yes. But she did.

She nodded and turned her back to me. She lifted her shirt over her head and moved her hair. I sucked in a breath. There had to be at least thirty scars. I pulled her shirt back over her head, and turned her around. She had tears in her eyes, and running down her face. I furrowed my brows, and wipe away her tears. Then I turned around, and pulled my shirt off, showing her my back. Something I haven't showed anyone in years. I hear her suck in a breath, and then I feel her delicate hands on my back. Softly running over my scars. The same scars that mark her back. She runs her hands up ad down my back, tracing all forty three of my scars. I turn around, not bothering with my shirt, and I lift her head.

"How many do you have?" I ask her.

"Thirty five," she answers. I look at her, truly look at her, and I can tell she feels broken.

"I am _so_ sorry this happened to you," I say, looking into her eyes. They water but she doesn't cry.

"I'm tired," she says. I nod and take a step to go, but she stops me with a hand on my shoulder. "Stay, please," she says, pleading me with her eyes. I nod my head and we go onto the bed. She lays down and I lay down with her, my shirt completely forgotten on the floor.

So we lay there, just enjoying each other's presence, and then we both fall asleep.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

 **A/N: Hey guys. I'm sorry I'm so late. I just got back from vacation and i didn't have time to write but it's here now!**

 **P.s. lots of Clace for you ;)**

* * *

Clary POV

I wake up, and find that Jace is no longer in my bed. I roll over to stare at my ceiling, then wince. I'm still sore. My painkillers are downstairs though. I sigh and sit up slowly and carefully. I see myself in the mirror, and don't bother brushing my hair; it looked decent enough.

I make my way downstairs, and into the kitchen. There I see Jace and Jon sitting at the counter. They both look at me when I enter the kitchen, and give me small smiles. I try to give one back, but it probably looked more like a grimace.

"Hey Clare. What do ya need?" Jon asks me.

"Painkillers," I say stronger than I thought I could manage. I mentally pat myself on the back. Jon nods and grabs them off of the shelf, throwing me a few different pills. He then hands me a glass of water and I take the pills. We sit in an awkward silence for a few minutes; I try to avoid everyone's eyes.

"All the guys are glad you're okay," Jon says suddenly. My heart jumps but I manage not to. Another mental pat on the back. I look at him and give him a small, pathetic smile. "Jordan dropped off some flowers," he says, pointing to some flowers in a vase on the table.

"Tell him I said thanks," I say, keeping my voice even. Damn I'm on a roll. He nods his head. Another silence, not as awkward, but not fully comfortable. Then it dawns on me. "What's today," I ask.

"Tuesday. The seventeenth," he says.

"Shouldn't you guys be in school?" I ask, looking at the clock. It read 8:46 am.

"We took the rest of the week off," he said. I looked from Jon to Jace and back again.

"You guys didn't have to do that," I said, though secretly I was very thankful.

"We wanted to," said Jace before Jon could. Tears well up in my eyes, but for the first time in a long time, they're from happiness. Both the boys stand up and walk over to me. They give me a hug at the same time. Usually I don't like group hugs, but right now it was what I needed. We stayed like that for a few minutes, but then we pulled away.

"Want to watch some movies?" Jon asks. I know he's trying to distract me. I nod my head and smile appreciatively at him. "Okay, what do you want to watch?"

I pretend to think for a moment, but Jon and I both know what movies I want to watch.

"Resident Evil marathon," I say. He chuckles, knowing that was what I was going to say.

"I'll go set it up, Jace, you make popcorn," he says, directing that last part at Jace. Jace nods and Jon leaves the room. I look at Jace and find him already looking at me. He smiles, and I don't know what comes over me as I walk over and hug him. He hugs me back hesitantly, as if he was surprised and I don't blame him. I feel him rest his cheek on my head, subconsciously rubbing small circles on my back.

"Thank you, for everything," I say, my voice muffled by his shirt. I can tell he understood though when he said, "no need to thank me. I'd do anything for you." I'm quite surprised he said that, and I can tell he's surprised he said it too, because I hear his sharp intake of breath. I slowly look up and see him looking at me with a sort of gentleness. His eyes flash down to my lips and back up again, and I swear I have never wanted to kiss someone so bad... So I do.

It's very soft and hesitant at first, but I swear fireworks went off as soon as our lips touched. He brings his hand up to my cheek, making sure to avoid my bruise. I stand on my tip toes and wrap my arms around his neck. His other hand falls to my waist, and I swear this is the best 28 seconds of my life. Not that I'm counting or anything.

"Hey, how's the popcorn coming?"

Jace and I shoot apart at the sound of Jon's voice, coming from the living room. I look at Jace, and he's looking at me. I open my mouth to say something when I'm interrupted by the kitchen door opening. Both our heads whip towards the door to see Jon standing there with his eyebrow raised.

"Where's the popcorn?" he asked. I let out a breath of relief knowing he didn't see anything. Jace walked over and took out the bag of popcorn and put it in the microwave. I look at Jon and he looks at me a few seconds later.

"Come on," he said walking out of the kitchen. I walk out after him, not having to look at Jace to know he's staring at me.

I lay down on the couch carefully, trying not to upset my wounds. Jon comes over and lays a blanket on me, for which I thank him. He goes and sits on the other couch, and Jace walks in with two bowls of popcorn. He hands one to Jon, then walks over to me. _Please don't sit next to me, please don't—_ he lifts up my legs and sit, down, placing my legs on his lap. He glances at me, but I look away quickly. I don't know what to think. Jace is a player, messes with girls' hearts, then leaves them broken. I don't want to be one of those girls, but I really like him, even if I don't want to admit it. I drop the subject and focus on the movie. This is going to be a long day.

o.O.o.O.o

We finished the movies, and now it was 8:34 pm. Finally a reasonable time to go to bed. We ordered pizza in the middle of the fourth movie, so I didn't have to worry about skipping dinner.

"I think I'm going to go to bed," I announce, standing up and heading towards the stairs.

"Okay. What do you want to do tomorrow? Another movie marathon?" Jon asks. I was about to say yes, when a thought came to my mind. _Will Jace be joining us?_ I need some time to think, and it's very difficult to do that when Jace is discreetly staring at me. I say the first thing that comes to mind.

"Actually, I was going to see if Izzy was doing anything. I could use a girl day," I say, adding in that last part because I don't want to hurt Jon's feelings. He doesn't look the least bit offended, actually relieved.

"Okay, have fun," he said. I nod my head and head upstairs, but not before I saw Jace looking at me with his brows furrowed.

Once I'm in my room, I grab my phone and text Izzy.

 **Clary:** Hey. Are you busy tomorrow?

 **Izzy:** No, y?

 **Clary:** Want to hang out? Just me and you?

 **Izzy:** Of course! Thank god, I thought you were mad at me.

 **Clary:** I wasn't mad at you, it's just that I'm adjusting to being home again.

 **Izzy:** Of course, I understand. How about I pick you up tomorrow morning, and we can spend the whole day at my house?

 **Clary:** Sounds good :)

 **Izzy:** Okay, I'll pick you up around 10. See ya tomorrow.

 **Clary:** Okay :)

I put my phone down and quickly change into sweatpants and a t-shirt. I climb into bed and turn off my light. Darkness claims me quickly.

o.O.o.O.o

I wake screaming and crying, gasping for air. It feels like I can't breathe, my throats closing up. I see images, memories from my time in the warehouse, and my chest physically hurts. I hear a door open and it takes me a minute to understand it's my door. I think of the door in the basement and sob even louder. I think of the white door that I stared at while getting tortured and whipped. I feel strong arms circle around me and I struggle, until I notice the scent of Jon. I relax into him and hug him back, not daring to let go. It's still hard to breathe but it's getting better by the second. I hear Jon making soothing noises, and my heart starts slowing. I still don't let go, there's no way I'm letting my big brother leave me right now. And another part of me thinks that if I let go, he won't come back.

I'm crying still, but my screams and sobs have stopped. Jon lays us both down on my bed, he's still cradling me in his arms. I clutch onto him like a lifeline, and my body's shaking. Jon holds me to his chest as if he thought I would leave and never come back too. But there's no way I'm leaving again.

We stay like that for a while, me crying and shaking, him soothing me, until eventually we both fell asleep.

o.O.o.O.o

I wake and once again, there is no one in my bed. Jon was always an early riser. I stare at my ceiling, and try to breath through my pain. My wounds have been getting better, but my ribs are still killing me. I plan my outfit in my head, so I had more time to lay down. A pair of black leggings, and a gray PINK sweater. I sigh and get up. I grab the leggings out of my dresser, along with the sweater. I throw those on quickly, not looking at myself in the mirror. I walk downstairs, giving myself a mini heart attack on the way after I missed a step, but then I caught myself and continued down the stairs. I found Jon, Jace and surprisingly Jordan. They all look at me when I come in, but I avoid Jace's eyes. I still don't know what to think about our 'incident'. So I look at Jordan. I can tell I look bad from the look on his face, but he covers it with a smile. I smile back, actually not faking it for once. I actually like Jordan, but like a friend. He was just awesome.

"Hey Clary! It's so good to see you," he said, his goofy smile still plastered to his face. I smile even wider. I can tell he wants to give me a hug, but isn't sure if I'm okay with it. But I could honestly use one of his hugs.

I open my arms wide and raise my eyebrows, silently saying _are you gonna hug me or not?_ He runs over and pulls me into his arms, spinning me around like a rag doll. But he made sure not to hurt me, which I was grateful of. But even if, his hug would've been worth it. He hugs me for a while, and I start to think he's not going to let go, but he does.

"Do you want some breakfast?" Jon asked. I look at the clock. 10:02. Thank the freakin' lord.

"No, Isabelle should be here any second," I say. It was exactly that time when I hear a car honk out front, signaling Izzy's arrival. I walk over and grab my bottle of pain killers, take a few and sip some water to help wash it down. I give Jon a quick hug and run out the door, not stopping until I was in Izzy's car. She looked at me skeptically.

"Don't ask," is all I say and she nods in understanding. I look at her for a second, and she looks back at me. I pull her into a hug suddenly, and she hugs me back tightly. It kind of hurts, but whatever. We pull away, and she has tears in her eyes, causing my eyes to water.

"Come on Izzy, you're going to make me cry," I say, wiping at my eyes. She wipes her eyes and laughs a little.

"Sorry. I just missed you so much," she says.

"I missed you too," I say, smiling at her.

"Okay, so do you want to go straight to my house?" she asked. I nod my head yes.

"I really need to talk to you," I say, giving her my serious face. She goes serious, and immediately sped off towards her place.

We get there soon enough, and we hurry out of the car and in the house. When we got to her room she shut the door and we both sat down on her bed.

"What do you need to talk about?" she says. I grab a pillow and clutch it tight. I think about how to explain this, but decide to just come out with it.

"I kissed Jace," I say. Her eyes go wide and her mouth gapes open. I continue. "Or, he kissed me, but either way, we kissed. I don't know what to do now." She finally closes her mouth, and seems to be thinking.

"Do you like him?" she asked. Not judging, just curious. I nod my head.

"Okay, so what's the problem?" she asks.

"The problem is he's a player," I say, as if that explains everything. She nods her head in understanding, and I believe her. "How do I know that he won't get with girls if we were together? Old habits die hard," I say. She looks like she wants to say something, but was told to keep it a secret.

"What?" I ask. She opens her mouth to say something, but then closes it, thinking better of it. She opens it again.

"You never know. If he likes you, which I'm pretty sure he does, He would change," she says.

"Are you sure?" I ask, still uncertain.

"Yes," was all she said. So I took her word for it. It's at that exact minute that my stomach grumbles loudly. We both start laughing.

"Let's go get something to eat," Izzy says while getting off her bed. I get up too and follow her out of her room and downstairs to the kitchen. "Oh and I invited Kaelie over just so I could give her something for a project we're doing, but then she'll be leaving," Izzy tells me on the way down. I nod my head, not saying anything. I was told that if you didn't have anything nice to say, don't say it at all. And people wonder why I'm always so quiet.

When we walk in, I figure out that god hates me and might as well just strike me dead where I stand. Alec is in the kitchen. With Jace. Fan-fucking-tastic. Kaelie is there too, looking at her phone. They all look at us, and Jace meets my eyes, so I look away quickly. No way am I letting myself get lost in those eyes. So I look at Alec instead.

He smiles at me. "Hey Clary. It's really good to see you," he says. I can tell he doesn't want a hug, but it's because we don't know each other that well, and he's not really a hugger. Which is exactly why I like him. I smile back in response.

Izzy hands Kaelie a flashdrive. "There you go," she says, obviously wanting her to leave.

She takes it and goes back to looking at her phone.

"Well, we need food, so if you'll excuse us," Izzy said, walking over to the refrigerator and grabs some eggs, and milk and cheese. She gets out a pan and goes over to the stove. I quickly walk over there and take the stuff from her.

"I'll do it," I say, silently wishing she won't fight me on this. I grab a glass cup out of the cupboard.

"But I want to do it," she pouts. I sigh and go to open my mouth to say something but am cut off by Kaelie.

"Come on Izzy. She's been tortured enough," she says. I suck in a sharp breath, and I feel everyone's eyes on me except Kaelie's. I glare at her, with a little bit of disbelief clear on my face, but she doesn't seem to notice. She just keeps on talking.

"Not to mention, I'm sure you have to layer on a bunch of makeup to cover the ugly scars and bruises beneath. And just knowing all that was caused by your own father? Jeesh," she says, finally looking at me, looking clueless as ever. I don't even realize I'm squeezing the glass cup in my hand until it shatters, the broken glass cutting my hand, and dropping onto the floor. I see Jace and Alec stand in my peripheral vision, but I'm not focusing on them. I'm doing my best right now to not shove one of these broken glass pieces right in her neck.

I open my hand, letting all the glass drop to the floor, except the pieces stuck in my hands, blood dripping from the cuts. I look at my hand and it is not pretty. Alec comes up to me and slowly takes me by the arms, leading me out of the kitchen, and into the main bathroom. I sit down on the counter while Alec retrieves the bandages and stuff like that. He takes a hold of my hand and tries to gently take out the pieces of glass. After struggling for a while, I remove his hand and rip the piece of glass out. He looks up at me in surprise, and I shrug.

"I'm kind of used to pain," I say quietly. He nods his head, and takes my hand again.

"So what's with you and Jace?" he asked me. I choke on air and cough a little.

"How do you know that anything's going on?" I ask.

"He told me you guys kissed," he blurted out. My eyes widen, but then return to their normal size after a few seconds.

"Does he... does he like me? Or am I just another toy to him?" I ask.

"Oh he likes you. In fact, he won't shut the hell up. Every five seconds it's 'do you think she likes me?' I wonder what she's doing.' Do you think she's thinking about me?' It's so annoying," he says, cracking a grin to show he doesn't really mind. I can't help but crack a grin of my own. Jace really likes me. I hope that it would work out between us.

All that time Alec was patching up my hand, so it was all wrapped up now.

"Thanks," I say, inspecting my hand.

"No problem," he says, helping me get off the counter. We walk out of the bathroom, and I go straight to Izzy's room. She's on her bed, looking at her phone.

"We order's Chinese food," she said, motioning to the takeout boxes on her bed. I nod my head. "I'm really sorry about Kaelie. She's a total bitch," Izzy said. I chuckle, and shrug it off.

We sit and watch movies while we eat our food. It started storming a while ago, lightning cracking across the sky. I jump every time I hear the thunder and lightning. All of the sudden, the room went dark. The lights and the TV went black. The only light coming from the lightning that occasionally flies through the sky.

Unwanted images flood my mind, choking off my air supply, leaving me gasping for air. My hands fly to my head, covering my ears as if that will get rid of them. Sometime during my panic I register the lights turn back on, but I still can't breath, I still see terrible memories. I hear Isabelle screaming my name, screaming for Jace and Alec, and then I hear the door slam open, but I still can't see. All I see is black, with occasional glimpses of the room, but my throat still feels closed up, I feel pain everywhere, and my back is burning where my whip scars are. I see the white room, the whipping post, the torture weapons. My tears stain my cheeks, sobs choke my throat. I feel warm, strong arms around me and I try to push them away, but they only hold me closer. This person smells familiar, like sunshine, if that even has a scent. I hear this person talking to me, trying to soothe me, and I listen to the words.

"You're okay Clary. I've got you, I won't let you get hurt again. Please relax," the voice says. And then I realize that voice belongs to Jace. I relax into him, my vision starting to come back. I clutch onto his shirt tight, burying my face in his neck. I rest one of my hands on the other side of his warm neck, breathing in his scent. His hand is in my hair, rubbing my back with his other hand. I slow my breathing, concentrating on where I am, and who I'm with. When I think I'm okay, I look up at him, meeting his eyes. What I see there is not pity, but just sadness. Sad that I'm hurt, sad that I went through what I did. And I was glad he felt that way. I'm sick of everyone pitying me, when they don't even have a clue to what I went through.

"When I was ten, my parents died in a car accident. Since then I've been from foster home to foster home. But one of them was the worst. The man that took me in believed only in discipline. He would punish me every time I came home late or accidentally broke something. One day I talked back to him. I was already having a bad day, and I kind of just snapped. I yelled at him, telling him I hated him and stuff like that. When I was done, he dragged me into the basement and whipped me. I cried a lot that night, but ever since then, I haven't cried once. I refuse to," he finished, never breaking eye contact with me.

My eyes water, and the tears spill over, but I'm not crying for me. I'm crying for him and all the times he wanted to cry but wouldn't let himself. I wrap my arms around his neck and hug him to me tight, not caring that it hurt. He hugged me back, burying his face in my hair. We pull away after a few minutes.

"Can I take you home?" he asks softly. I nod my head yes. We both get up from the floor and walk downstairs. Jace tells me to get in his car and he'll tell them he's taking me home. I go out to his car and get inside, slamming the door a lot harder than I probably should have. Jace comes out a few minutes later. He get's in and closes the door, which causes me to jump, and he apologizes. I look at the time and see it's 9:02. Good, now I can go to bed and at least try to get some sleep. He drives off to my house without a word.

When we get there, I go to get out, but he grabs my arm to stop me. I look back at him in question, even though I already know what it's about.

"What happened yesterday?" he asked.

"We watched movies," I say, avoiding his real question. He looks at me like _yeah, no shit_.

I sigh. "We... kissed?" I say, kind of as a question.

"Yeah. We did," he said, as if he didn't know what else to say. I sighed again.

"Look, I get it if you want to forget it ever happened," I say, but am cut off by Jace.

"What?!" he says so suddenly it makes me jump. "How could I possibly want to forget that happened? I haven't been able to stop thinking about it since it happened! And then we didn't talk about it after, so I wasn't sure if you liked it or not, or if you thought I was a terrible kisser, or if my breath stank," he starts rambling on and on, and eventually he stops. When he does, I ask, "are you done?"

He nods his head and I let out a relieved breath. Then I lean across the center console and slam my lips to his. He stiffens momentarily, as if thinking _what the hell is happening?!_ But then he relaxes and rests his hands on either side of my face, and I put my hand on his neck. His tongue slides along my bottom lip, asking for entrance, which i give him. We kiss for a long time, and I haven't been this happy in years. Eventually we pull away to catch our breath, but still stay as close as possible. I give him a few chaste kisses, and then pull back all the way.

"I should probably go," I say breathlessly. He looks very flustered, hair messy and lips swollen, which is probably exactly how I look. He nods.

"Okay," he says, also sounding breathless. I bite my lip, contemplating, before leaning across to him and giving him a sweet, long kiss, before pulling back and opening the car door. I get out and close it after looking at him one last time. I make my way down the path to my house, while subtly trying to fix my hair. I open the front door and watch as Jace drives the twenty feet to his house. I close the door.

I find Jon and my mom in the kitchen.

"How did it go?" Jon asked when I walked in. I look down, then back at the both of them.

"I had a panic attack," I say quietly, but they both still heard me. Jocelyn comes over and hugs me to her.

"I'm so sorry baby," she whispers into my ear while hugging me. We pull away.

"Who was with you?" Jon asks, worry clear on his face.

"Jace helped me," I say. I can't help but smile a little as I remember him being there for me. Then I blush as I think about the car, and then I blush deeper when I realize they're both looking at me weird.

"I'm gonna go to bed," I announce.

"Me too," Jon announces also, giving both me and my mom a kiss on the head. He goes upstairs and I go to follow him when my mom's voice stops me.

"Clary," she calls. I turn towards her raising my eyebrows. "There are condoms in the bathroom... if you end up needing them," she says, trying to hide her smile behind her coffee mug.

My face turns bright red. "MOM!" I yell in mortification. She shrugs her shoulders as if saying _just saying._

I walk out of the kitchen but not before hearing her say, "better safe than sorry." I shake my head and go upstairs.

I get ready for bed, brushing my teeth and hair and washing my face. I get dressed and get into bed after turning off my light. I fall asleep.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review!**


	17. Author's Note

Author's Note

Hey guys. I'm really sorry, but I sort of messed up in the last chapter. I made it so Maia was at Izzy's house when Clary was there but then I realized that wouldn't work. So I already went back and edited it, and replaced all the 'Maia's' with 'Kaelie's'. Please forgive me I won't mess up again. Clary didn't break the glass because of Maia (cause she was never there), but because of Kaelie. Again, I'm so sorry and I'm working on chapter 17 now. Please PM me or review to this author's note if you're confused and I'll try and clear it up for you. I'm so sorry :(


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

 **IMPORTANT******

 **I know I'm updating a day late, but I have a good freaking reason. I don't know if this was happening to just me, but every time I would try to login to my account, a page came up saying "503 service error. No service is available to make this request," or something like that. I can update now, but in the future, things may malfunction and I may have some problems updating. Let's hope whatever was broken got fixed, but just in case, I might be a few days late. Please stay with me either way!**

 **A quick shoutout to** MeSarcasticNever, Brittanyerin17, Katrina Engel, rainbowpigs, captainkillian17, mssidd, Hannah-Elsa, GoldenShadow401, deathXbeforeXdisco, BookLover1000, **and** Lacey567 **for following last chapter. If I were to list all my followers that would take forever. But I'm still very thankful to all of you! **

**Shoutout to** rainbowpigs, Hannah-Elsa, Iszabellah-Smith, MeSarcasticNever, Aquablue402, Cailinrose, suffocatingonsadness, **and** Lacey567 **for favoriting last chapter. Again, i** **f I were to list all my favoriters (is that a word?) that would take forever. But I'm still very thankful to all of you!**

 **Lastly, shoutout to** caitgirl1, AlesiaJ89, Fanfiction and Chocolate, LOVERGIRL **(guest)** , marmaids, Debra Williams, Lacey567, **and** **for reviewing last chapter! I wish i could thank everyone who has supported this story personally, but i can't. Thank you everyone that has supported this story! You guys rock!**

 **Sorry for any mistakes**

 **Enjoy the story! :)**

* * *

Clary POV

 _I can't move, my hands are bound. To the whipping post. Only this time I'm facing the door, so my back isn't showing. I look around confused, tears streaming down my face. The door opens, and a figure which was obviously a man, walked forward. Only, I knew that man. That man tortured me for over three weeks. Only he wasn't alone. There was another, smaller, figure, but I couldn't see their face._

 _"Who are you?" I ask. I don't get an answer which was expected. "WHO ARE YOU?!" I screamed. It was silent for a few seconds. I heard low mumbling, but I couldn't make out the words. They were coming from the smaller figure, who I'm guessing is a girl. The mumbling gets louder, and keeps getting louder, but I still can't freaking hear! I hear something slap the cement, and I look at my father. I start to panic when I see that the slapping sound was a whip. I start to tremble with fear. He start walking towards me and I can finally hear what the girl was saying because now she's screaming it._

 _"I know! I know! I know! I know!" she repeats it like a mantra, just getting louder and louder. Valentine is right in front of me now, and I'm shaking so bad._

 _"This is for your own good," he says, the girl still screaming in the background. He brings the whip down on my face._

I wake with a start, sweat and tears dripping down my face. I sit up in bed, and I think. I think about the dream, and the girl. _I know, I know, I know, what the hell does that even mean?!_ And then it comes to me. I reach for my phone, and call Jace. I don't care that it's 2 a.m. He picks up after a few seconds, sounding like he just woke up which was reasonable.

"Hello?" he says groggily.

"Jace?" I say, my voice hoarse from all the screams I no doubt let escape me when I was sleeping. I guess my mom and Jon didn't hear me.

"Clary?" he says, a little more awake now. "What's wrong?" I can hear him sit up as he says this.

I ignore that question because I'm not really sure. "How did Kaelie know what happened to me?" I ask. The line goes silent.

"What do you mean?" he asks, but I'm pretty sure he knows what I'm talking about.

"How did Kaelie know what happened to me? She knew I was tortured, and she knew it was Valentine. No one knows that except family and the police," I say.

"I'm coming over, open your window," he says, then hangs up. I stare at my phone for a few seconds, and then walk over to the window. I see him open his window, and I open my window.

"Are you freaking crazy?!" I whisper yell.

He smirks at me. "Maybe a little." I roll my eyes and go sit on my bed. A minute later his feet land on my carpet. He shuts the window and I take notice that he's wearing plain white t-shirt and pajama pants. He comes and sits down.

"Sorry I woke you up," I say, looking guiltily at the ground. He lifts my chin, and makes me look at him.

"Don't be sorry," is all he says. "Did you have a nightmare?" he asks. I nod my head, my eyes filling with tears. I wipe angrily at one that falls. "Hey," he starts, putting my hands in his. "It's okay to cry." I want to deny it, but then the tears start to fall and I throw my arms around his neck, burying my face in his shoulder. He wraps his arms around me, and I cry, letting all my tears and pent up emotions out.

Jace lays us both down on my bed, and we lay like that in silence until my tears stop.

"How could Kaelie know that? Do you think everyone knows?" I ask quietly.

"I don't see how they could. Nothing's on the news and like you said, only family and the police know," he said, seeming just as confused as I am.

"I'm going to talk to her," I say, and he knows not to argue. I feel him nod his head. I look up at his face. "Can you stay the night?" I ask.

"Of course," he says, looking down at me. I reach up and kiss him, and he returns it. It was a short, sweet kiss, but it was enough.

"I'm taking you on a date tomorrow," he says.

"Okay," I say and nod my head once. He nods his head once too and then we relax. He falls asleep, and I fall asleep shortly after, listening to his slow breathing.

o.O.o.O.o

I wake after a night of no nightmares. Well, besides the one before Jace got here. I turn in his arms and see he's still sleeping. In the middle of the night he got hot so he took off his shirt, which I wasn't complaining about. Now I draw pictures on his chest with my finger. I do this for a little, drawing random things.

"That feels good," Jace mumbles sleepily, making me jump slightly. I look up to his face and see his eyes are slit open and looking down at me.

"Good morning," I say smiling softly up at him. He smiles back.

"Good morning," he says back. I rest my head back down on his shoulder and continue to draw.

"So, where are you taking me today?" I ask, thinking back to the date he promised me.

"It's a surprise," he says, and I can feel him smirking at me. I feel him gently grab my wrist, stopping my movements. I look up at him.

"As good as that feels, you're gonna make me fall asleep," he says, chuckling. I smile and look at the clock. It reads 11:15.

 _Wow, I haven't slept this good in a while_ , I think.

"Me neither." I blush as I realize I said it out loud instead of in my head.

I give him a long morning kiss, ignoring the morning breath that I'm sure we both have. We kiss for a while, and I unfortunately don't hear my bedroom door open as we are making out.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" I hear someone yell from the doorway. We break apart and find Jon in the doorway, looking back and forth between the two of us. We are all kind of frozen, but then Jace jumps up, accidentally showing that he didn't have a shirt on. _Great_. Jon runs towards him but Jace manages to dodge him and run out of the room, Jon chasing after him. I jump up and run out after the both of them. I run down the stairs and almost fall on my face, but I manage to catch myself. I find them in the living room and am not happy with what I see. Jace is pinned against the wall by Jon, and Jordan and Sebastian are trying to get him off Jace, while simultaneously asking what happened. I run up to Jon and rip him off of Jace, stepping in between them. Jordan and Sebastian hold Jon back but eventually he stops struggling and shrugs their arms off.

"What the hell is going on between you two?!" he asks. I reach behind me and grab Jace's hand, but I don't think Jon sees. I go to open my mouth, but Jon continued.

"Why the hell was he in your room, in your bed, kissing you, without a fucking shirt on?!"

"Jon, it's not what you think," I say.

"Yeah, then what is it?" he asks angrily.

"Jon, you know I wouldn't mess with your sister. I really like her, I swear I'm not screwing around," Jace says from behind me. Jon starts yelling again, but I can't seem to hear what he's saying. In fact, I can't hear anything. There is a sharp pain in my chest, and it hurts _so_ bad. It feels like I can't breathe. This is not another panic attack, this is different. Oh god it _hurts_ , so bad. I back away from them, but they are too busy arguing to notice. I fall to the ground, clutching my chest, trying to take the pain away, but it still feels like I'm getting stabbed repeatedly by knives that are on fire. I gasp, and I feel arms around me, and I can faintly hear people calling my name, asking me if I'm okay, but I'm not. I shake my head no repeatedly, and I clutch at my throat, willing myself to breath. Tears are falling from my eyes, and I try to get words out, I need to tell them that I'm not okay, that I'm no where near okay.

"I can't breathe," I choke out. I hear more yelling, and then I hear sirens. All of the sudden I'm being lifted, and put onto a small bed. A stretcher. They start to roll me out of the house, but I don't make it far as the world turns black.

o.O.o.O.o

Jon POV

I'm arguing with Jace, when I hear Jordan and Seb shouting about Clary. I look over and see her on the ground clutching her chest. I run over to her and kneel next to her.

"Clary?! Clary are you okay? What's wrong?!" I yell, but she doesn't seem to hear me. She looks like she's in so much pain, but it's different from when she had her panic attack. She's in real pain. "Someone call an ambulance!" I yell frantically. The hospital isn't that far away so thankfully, the ambulance shows up in a couple minutes. Clary is barely conscious, and I'm worried that if she falls asleep, she won't wake up. I shake her but stop when she winces. How the hell am I supposed to keep her awake, if every time I touch her she's in pain?! The paramedics bring in a stretcher and put her on it. That's when she passes out.

"What happened?" one of the paramedics asks me as I follow them out the front door and to the ambulance.

"My friend and I were getting into an argument, and she was trying to break us up, but then she collapsed. She was grabbing at her chest, and she said she couldn't breathe. At first I thought it was a panic attack, but then every time I touched her she winced like she was in pain. Oh god, is she going to be okay?" I ask. There are tears in my eyes but I don't care.

"We're going to do the best we can," the guy said and then we took off towards the hospital.

o.O.o.O.o

We get to the hospital and they rush Clary in on the stretcher. I try to follow them to her room, but the nurses stop me. I try to get pas them, but they won't budge.

"No, I have to see her!" I yell, trying to get past them. A few pairs of strong arms hold me back and I have no doubt they are my friends. They were driving in the car behind us the whole way. They pull me back and we all sit in the chairs in the waiting room. Jace to my right, with Jordan and Seb to my left. Jordan puts his hand on my shoulder.

"She'll be alright, man," he says. I look over at Jace and see his squeezing his eyes shut tight, and clenching his fist. Maybe he does actually care about her. I think back to our conversation before we found her, when he told me he liked her. I shrug it off and decide to think about it later.

"I should probably call my mom," I say.

"We already did," Seb says. It's at that exact moment that my mom comes into the waiting room. I stand up and walk to her, and pull her into a hug.

"What happened?" she asked. So I repeated the whole story, leaving out the part about Clary and Jace in bed together. They better have just been kissing, and nothing more. She's crying by the end of the explanation.

"Why were you and Jace arguing?" she asked. I was really hoping she wouldn't ask that, and I'm saved from answering, when a doctor comes out and asks if we're Clary's family. The guys come over when they see him.

"Is my daughter okay?" Jocelyn asks.

"She will live. She collapsed from stress. She was obviously stressing about something, and it was just to much for her body to hold. It was basically a really painful panic attack, that just did a lot of damage on her body," he said. "But, she is okay, she's just resting. You're allowed to see her, but she might be asleep." and with that he left and we followed him. He led us all down a few different halls, and then we arrive at a door. He motions us in, and then leaves.

Clary's sleeping on the hospital bed, a bunch of different tubes coming from her arms. Jocelyn sits in one of the chairs next to her bed and I sit in the other on the other side. And that's what we do for a couple hours. The guys, besides Jace, left after a few hours, and my mom fell asleep. I shake her awake gently.

"You should go home and get some rest. You look exhausted," I say. She looks hesitant, but finally agrees and kisses me, Clary and Jace on the head. She leaves the room.

Jace gets up and sits in the chair she was occupying, and we wait for about twenty minutes. Clary starts to stir, and her eyes flutter open. She looks around the room, before her eyes focus on me.

"Jon?" she asks groggily.

"Yeah, I'm here," I say, moving closer. She grabs my hand, the looks at Jace. She gives him a small smile, which I'm pretty sure is all she can manage. She takes his hand too.

"What happened?" she asks, her brows furrowing as if she was trying to remember.

"You collapsed," I say. "The doctor said it was from so much stress, and your body just couldn't handle it," I say softly.

"How are you feeling?" Jace asks her.

"Okay I guess. A little sore, but I'll be fine," she says. "When can I leave?" she asks.

"I'll go find the doctor and ask him," I say, giving the tow of them a chance to talk privately. I get up and go search for the doctor.

o.O.o.O.o

Jace POV

Jon leaves the room, leaving me and Clary alone together. She looks at me and smiles.

"Hi," she says. I chuckle.

"Hi," I say back. She moves over to the other side of the hospital bed, and pats the space she just made. I get up and lay down on the bed next to her. I wrap my arms around her, and she returns the favor. She looks up at me and I look down at her and I can't help what happens next.

I start crying. Me, who hasn't cried since I was thirteen, starting crying. After all that has happened to her, after all the times I was afraid she would die, I let all my tears go.

"I was so scared you weren't going to make it," I whisper to her, but mostly because a whisper is all I can manage. I lean my forehead on hers, and she brings our lips together. When she pulls back she gives me a small smile.

"I'm not going anywhere," she says, and lays her head down on my chest.

I put my cheek on top of her head and hug her to me, perfectly happy with never letting her go.

"I love you," I whisper suddenly. She sucks in a breath in surprise, and quite honestly, I'm probably just as surprised as she is. "I'm sorry if that was too soon, and you don't have to say it back..." I start rambling on and on, but she cuts me off with a finger on my lips.

"I love you too," she whispers back, looking into my eyes. I smile down at her and she smiles back. I smash my lips to hers in a sweet, love-filled kiss. We don't break apart for a while, but eventually we have to to catch our breath. I look down at her lovingly, and hug her to me.

o.O.o.O.o

Jon POV (a few minutes before)

I walk back after finding the doctor. He told me he'd be with us shortly. I go to walk into the hospital room, but stop short when I see Jace laying in bed with Clary. They haven't seen me yet, so I back out of their sight, making sure that I can still see them. I start to get angry, but my anger vanishes when I see tears falling from Jace's eyes. Jace, my best friend, who I have never seen cry.

"I was so scared you weren't going to make it," he says to her. It's at that exact moment that I know Jace and Clary have my blessing. I can see how much Jace likes, possibly loves, Clary. I walk away, avoiding intruding on a private moment, and decide to go walk around for a little. Maybe things will turn out okay after all.

* * *

 **Please Review! :)**


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

 **Hey guys. This chapter is very short and I'm sorry. I just didn't really have the motivation and it's really just a filler chapter.**

 **You don't have to enjoy it, I definitely don't.**

* * *

Clary POV

We sit there for a few more minutes, before a doctor comes in.

"Okay, Clarissa. Good news. You are free to go home, just take it easy. Don't stress yourself," he says smiling, before leaving the room. Well, that was abrupt. I look at Jace and see he's looking at the empty doorway with his eyebrows raised. He shakes his head and looks down at me, a smile lighting up his face.

"So, what about that date you promised me?" I ask, smiling mischievously. His smile falters and he looks a little uncertain.

"The doctor said you can't get stressed out. I don't know if it's a good idea," he said.

"I'm fine," I say with certainty. He sighs in defeat and then gives me a peck on the lips. I smile at him and he smiles back.

"So, where are you taking me?" I ask. His smile widens and he gives me another peck on the lips.

He gives me a contemplating look, but I already know what he's going to say.

"You know, I _could_ tell you, but that would ruin the surprise," he says. I huff in exasperation, but I really don't mind. He sits up, and I sit up too. Jon walks in the door.

"The doctor said I could leave," I say to him. He nods his head.

"Yeah, he told me in the hallway," he says, looking between the two of us. After I get all my stuff, I go to leave, but Jon stops both of us. I give him a questioning look.

"Look, after thinking it over for a little while, I have decided that I'm... okay with you two... you know, being together," he says awkwardly, and I chuckle. I walk up to him and give him a hug. He hugs me back, and we separate after a few seconds. Jace walks up to him and they stare at each other for a few seconds, and I start to get worried another fight will break loose. Although that wouldn't make sense, considering Jon just gave his blessing.

Jace reaches his hand out and Jon grasps it, pulling him into a hug. I can't help the smile that cracks across my face. Thank god they're back to normal.

"Just, no romance talk. I don't need to know all that," he said, scrunching up his nose, causing me to giggle. They both look back at me and smile, and I smile back.

We leave the hospital and go home.

"Is mom still working?" I ask when we walk through the front door.

"Yeah, she was going to come to the hospital, but then the doctor said you could leave, so I told her to stay there," Jon says. I nod my head.

"I have to go make some arrangements, but I'll be back to pick you up for our date at three," Jace says, giving me a quick kiss then leaves.

I'm kind of nervous for our date, and I have no clue what to wear.

I know just the person to call.

o.O.o.O.o

I hear a knock on the door and open it. There Izzy stands, looking as gorgeous as ever. God, I wish I was that pretty.

"So, what's the emergency?" she asks, walking past me into the house.

"I need to tell you something," I say, walking upstairs to my room. I don't have to turn around to know Izzy's following me. We sit on my bed after closing the door.

"Okay, so please don't be mad at me," I start, causing her brows to furrow. "I am, uh, dating Jace," I say lamely, looking at the floor. It's quiet for a few seconds, but what comes out of her mouth next I was not expecting.

"Well it's about damn time!" she exclaims. I look up so fast I get whiplash, and the I grab my neck and wince.

"W-what?" I stutter.

"Come on. Everyone knows you two liked each other," she says in a _duh_ voice.

"Um, okay," I say. "He's taking me out on our first date at three, and I don't know what to wear." She jumps up and starts shrieking like a little girl.

"We should get started. We have a lot to do," she says, looking me up and down in a contemplating way, causing me to shrink back and wish I had never said anything at all.

o.O.o.O.o

16 outfits, some makeup, plus hair. Thank the angel we're done. In the end, I'm wearing black mid-waisted shorts and a burgundy crop top, plus a pair of all black Jordan's. I have some black pencil eyeliner on my waterline, plus a winged liner on the top. I also have on some dark red, matte lipstick.

Izzy tamed my messy curls and redid them with her curling wand, making beautiful waves fall down my back. I look in the mirror and I have to admit, I look pretty good. Just then the doorbell rings, and I go downstairs. When I open the door, I see Jace in all his golden glory. He's wearing a black t-shirt with some dark blue jeans, but somehow it looks really good. Maybe his eyes and his hair cancel out the darkness of his outfit.

I look up at his face and see him looking at me with his mouth gaping open. I mean, I know I look better than usual, but I don't look that good. When he noticed me smirking at him, his closes his mouth with a snap, and pretends that it didn't happen.

"Hi," he says.

"Hi," I say back.

"You look beautiful," he says cheekily.

"You don't look too bad yourself." _Wow. Smooth, Clary. Get a grip!_

He chuckles, and holds out his hand. "You ready?"

I grab his hand and nod my head. He smiles at me and we make our way to whatever he has planned.

 **Please review. Next chapter will be their date!**


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

 **A/N: Um... hi? I know it's been forever and you guys probably hate me by now but I have an excuse. I was really busy and I just couldn't find the time or motivation to write. School starts in two days and I already want to gouge my own eyes out. In case you didn't guess, school has not done me justice in the past. Because of school, I don't sleep much, I don't eat very much either, and I'm the "loner chick" at school, so all the popular kids think it's okay to pick on me. Stupid little bastards.**

 **I'm almost positive no one even reads these author's notes, so if you do, let me know in a review! I'll give you a shout out next chapter. If you have any advice for school, please tell me! I almost didn't make it through last year.**

 **Here's the chapter, sorry it's extremely short...**

* * *

Clary POV

We walk down the busy street hand in hand. We've been walking for about ten minutes, before Jace turns to a patch of woods just outside a nice little house.

"You're aren't going to kill me, are you?" I ask jokingly. He chuckles while helping me step over a fallen tree.

"No, I'm saving that for another time," he says, also jokingly... I hope. I chuckle anyway. We walk for a few more minutes, then exit out into a clearing. I look around. There is a large lake, with a bunch of trees surrounding us. Jace brings me over to a little patch of land next to the lake, and we both sit down.

"It's beautiful" I say, smiling. He looks out over the water, smiling also.

"I used to come here all the time when my parents would fight, or if I just wanted to get away. It's always peaceful here," he explains, seeming relaxed as ever.

We stayed there for a while, just chatting and enjoying the peace and quite. About a half hour later Jace stands and dusts off his clothes.

"Where are we going now?" I ask, then curse myself for assuming he had something else planned. _Is this not good enough for you Clary?!_ I scold myself. He smiles.

"Early dinner at Takis," he says. I smile, and grab his hand. We head to Takis, not knowing that we would run into trouble later on.

o.O.o.O.o

Jace holds the door open for me and I giggle.

"Such the gentleman," I say jokingly. He chuckles.

"Just wanted to make a good impression." We get seated at a booth. An old lady with light brown hair takes our orders, then says she'll be back.

I look at Jace, truly look at him. I notice that his nose is slightly crooked, but it fits him somehow. And he has a small incisor in one of his many perfectly white teeth.

I hear a throat clear and look up into Jace's eyes. He obviously caught me staring, and I blush in embarrassment. He smirks, and I roll my eyes.

"Enjoying the view?" he asks cockily. I roll my eyes again.

"I was staring off into space," I lie. He knows I'm lying and scowls jokingly at me. I let a small smile grace my lips, not being able to hold back the affect he has on me. He smiles at me, and it feels good knowing I can make him smile like that.

The old lady came back with our drinks, and promises our food will be done soon. Jace and I talk, pretty much about everything. We talk about our futures, what we wanna do. I tell him embarrassing stories about Jon, and he tells me stories about Izzy and Alec, since he knew them since he was very young. About the time he met his current father, his only father, really. I laughed a lot, more than I have in a long time.

Our food arrives and we dig in. We make some more small talk after that, and we're perfectly content. That is until now.

The bell rings above the door, signaling another customer. Jace is the one facing the door, so I got a little curious as to why his smile drops and he looks anxious. I know who it is before I even turn around. But when I do turn around, I immediately wish I hadn't.

Kaelie gets to our table in no time, smiling seductively at Jace, and not so subtly giving me a death glare. She scoots into the booth with Jace and I want to rip her away by her hair.

"Hey Jace. Funny seeing you here... with her," she adds on, looking at me with a _go drop dead_ look. That's comforting. "Why are you hanging out with that freak when you could be hanging with me?" she waggles her eyebrows suggestively and I hold back a gag. I want to say something, but hold back, wanting to see how Jace will handle this situation.

"Clary is my girlfriend Kaelie. And you're interrupting our date" he said. But she just couldn't take a god damn hint.

"Maybe you should come back to my place. My parents aren't home," she says, biting her lip. I'm guessing she thinks it looks sexy, but she kind of looks like a hyena biting it's meal. Gross.

"Kaelie, no. You should leave. I'm not into nor was I really ever, and I'm sorry I gave you the wrong idea. It's never gonna happen," he says. I can't help but smirk at her. _Ha bitch! He's mine!_ I told her with my eyes. She got angry.

"Fine! I never liked you anyway!" she says dramatically. She gets up and storms out of the diner. Then I get a thought and before I know it I'm out the running after her telling Jace I'll be right back.

Kaelie doesn't make it far before I catch up to her. "Kaelie! I yell, getting her attention. She turns around and makes a disgusted noise.  
"What do you want?" she asks.

"How did you know?" I ask. I can tell she knows what I mean, but she pushes me anyway.

"How did I know what?"

"Cut the crap Kaelie. How did you know what happened to me? Only my family and the police know," I ask.

"My uncle is a detective working on your case. I might have peaked into the file when no one was looking," she said.

"How could you do that?! You had no right to read that file!" I yell at her. Jace is here by now, and I've drawn the attention of a few bystanders. I don't even care.

"Oh, are you upset? Daddy dearest doesn't care for his little girl anymo-"

My fist slamming into her nose is what cuts her off. I feel, and hear, her bones crunch under my knuckles and I can't help but feel a sense of déjà vu.

She flies back but I don't stop. I tackle her to the ground and slam my fist into her face over and over again. I didn't get to do too much damage before Jace pulls me off of her.

"Let's get out of here Clary," Jace says in my ear, dragging me down the street and away from the crying bimbo with blood gushing out of her nose.

Well... today didn't exactly go as planned.

* * *

 **Please review! Next chapter will be longer I promise!**


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

 **A/N: Hey guys. Thank you to** SunshineKacy **,** Sophiecambellbower **,** Cantstopwontstopfangirling **,** Fangirl89723 **,** Ella (guest) **,** Neilah (guest) **,** Cheshire15 **,** FanFirlingRightThisMoment **,** **and** TrinityLightwood (guest) **for reading my author's notes!**

 **And thank you to all of you guys that made my day with your amazing reviews. I'm glad there are still people like you guys in the world that will take a few minutes to make some else smile. You guys rock.**

 **This chapter is still a little short, but I've been busy with school so sorry. Next chapter will be longer I promise.**

* * *

Clary POV

I sit on the bathroom counter as Jace gets the bandages. He rinses off my hand and I wince. Damn it that hurt. He started wrapping it very carefully.

"Are you okay?" he asks, breaking the silence that has been present since we left Kaelie on the sidewalk.

"I'm fine," I say. He looks at me then.

"I know you're not," he said, staring into my eyes. It was then that I broke down. The tears started falling and I started sobbing. He pulled me to him and I buried my face in his neck. I was sobbing loudly and I probably didn't seem very attractive but I didn't care. I stayed like that, sobbing for what seemed like forever, soaking Jace's t-shirt in my tears.

"How can you even like me?" I whisper quietly. He pulls back and grabs my face between his hands, wiping away my pathetic tears with his thumbs.

"I love you Clary, and I will always love you. Nothing will change that," he says, resting his forehead against mine. I close my eyes and try to process his words.

"I love you too, but I just have too much baggage and drama. I cause too many problems," I say, trying to make him understand. "You're too good for me," I say.

"That is not true!" he says, his voice rising a little. "I understand that what you went through changed you. And I get that. But you are not damaged. I am not leaving you no matter what you do, or what you say! I will help you through this," he finishes. New tears fall, but I nod in understanding. He wasn't going anywhere. He nods once and gives me a gentle, slow kiss. I kiss him back eagerly, wanting anything to distract me from what's going on. The kiss got heated quickly, and Jace picked me up and brought me to my room. He closed the door and locked it. Somewhere in the back of my mind I registered what was happening right now, and what would happen if I didn't stop this. But I didn't stop it.

We landed on the bed and things just got more and more heated from there until eventually there was nothing standing between us.

o.O.o.O.o

I wake up and the first thing I registered was the soreness in my... lower region. I remember what happened but I don't regret anything. Jace is missing from my bed and I kind of remember him leaving my room when I was half asleep.

The sun is starting to set, and it's about 6:30. I get up slowly and put some comfy clothes on. I throw my sheets in my laundry basket and take the basket downstairs. I go into the laundry room and throw my stuff in the wash. I hear faint talking and I follow the voices into the kitchen.

Jon is sitting at the table and mom is putting some dinner on the table. She looks up when I come in and smiles at me.

"Hey honey. Perfect timing, dinner's ready. You've been sleeping for a little while. I thought I'd let you sleep, since you haven't been getting much lately," she said. She sits down and I follow suit.

I look up at Jon and see he's already looking at me, his head tilted a little as if he was reading my thoughts. God I hope not. He's usually really good at reading me so I do my best to act as if nothing was different. Because truthfully I don't feel any different.

We eat in silence, everyone minding our own business.

"What happened to your hand?" Jon asks. Oh yeah... I forgot about that.

I look down, not knowing how to go about this. I say one thing. "Kaelie." I look up and he seems to understand. Mom, however, seems completely lost.

"I don't understand," she says, confirming my assumption.

"I punched a girl named Kaelie in the face," I say. Jocelyn looked at me, but not like she was angry.

"Why?" she asked.

"She was making fun of me and she said some really rude things," I say, looking down. I didn't want to see the disappointment in her eyes. But that isn't what I got at all.

"Served the bitch right," she said. My head whips up and Jon starts choking on his drink. "No one bullies my daughter. Especially in times like these." I crack a smile and Jon does too and then we all start laughing.

We finish dinner while talking about our days. And quite honestly, as much as it hurts to say this, everyone seems happier now that Valentine's gone. He always seemed to kill the happiness in everyone's eyes, even if he didn't mean to. But after what he did to me, I wouldn't be surprised if he did do it on purpose.

"Don't forget you have therapy tomorrow Clary," my mom says, bringing me out of my reverie. I look up and my happy mood slowly burns out. I forgot, with everything that's been going on, that I still had terrible nightmares every night. My smile disappears and my mom looks at me with sadness in her eyes.

"Oh, yeah. What time do I have to be there?" I ask while trying to get past the lump in my throat.

"I'm bringing you over there 9:30. The session starts at 10:00," she says giving me a sad smile. I nod my head I understanding. We finish dinner in silence, the good mood killed.

When I'm finished with my dinner I put my plate in the sink and go up to my room. I decide to take a shower so I grab some clothes and a towel and head to the bathroom.

Once the shower is on and the bathroom is steaming up, I take off my clothes and hop in. The hot water hits my scarred back and I yelp in pain. My hands ball into fists as I try to hold in my cries of pain. I stand tense under the water until I start to get used to it. I release a breath and lean my forehead against the cold tiles of the shower wall. I cry silently to myself, giving myself the relief of not having to hold it in. I get a thought, and tell myself to remember it for later. I think back to what happened when Valentine took me and tortured me. I can still feel the pain as if it happened yesterday. I ban those thoughts from my mind for the time being and focus on getting cleaned.

I wash my hair and my body making sure to be careful around my back. When I finish I shut the water off and grab my towel to dry myself off. I takes a little while to put my clothes on without hurting myself, but eventually I get the job done. By now the mirror isn't fogged up anymore, so I stare into my reflection. I remember everything that happened when I was with Valentine, what happened earlier, what happened with Kaelie. Its just too much. I feel a churning in my stomach and just barely make it to the toilet before I throw up my dinner. After heaving for a few minutes I flush the toilet and sit back against the wall. I used to get sick when I was younger when I got really stressed out. I guess old habits die hard.

I clean myself off and leave the bathroom. After dropping my dirty clothes off at my room I head over to Jon's. I knock on his door and hear a faint "come in." I open the door and see Jon on his bed, looking at his computer screen.

"Hey," he says, closing his laptop and putting it to the side.

"Hey," I say back. I sit in front of him on his bed.

"What's up?" he asks.

"Can you do me a favor?" I ask, thinking back to my thought during my shower.

"Sure. Is everything alright?" he asks, a small crease forming between his brows.

"Yeah, everything's fine. I was just wondering if you could take me somewhere tomorrow after therapy?" I ask him.

"Sure, where?" he asks. So I explain to him what I want and he agrees. I say goodnight and go back to my room. I don't waste any time getting in bed, shutting off the light and going to sleep.

o.O.o.O.o

 _"You're such a disappointment!" he screamed at me for the hundredth time._

 _"No I'm not!" I scream back at him. He backhands me, causing my head to whip to the side. My vision blurs momentarily but I blink it away. I spit in his face and he kicks my side. I bite down on my lip to keep from screaming._

 _"DO NOT TALK BACK TO ME! You answer to me!" he screamed at me. His fist flies towards my face, bring me quickly to oblivion._

o.O.o.O.o

I wake with a start, my breathing heavy. I notice my mom is in the doorway, which causes my to jump slightly. I was hoping she didn't see it but from the expression on her face I can tell she did.

"I didn't mean to startle you," she said softly.

"It's okay," I say.

"It's 9:00. You should probably start getting ready," she said, giving me a sad smile and leaving my room, closing the door behind her. I let out a breath and get up to get ready for the long day ahead of me.

* * *

 **Please review! Next chapter will be therapy and Clary and Jon's secret plans!**


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

 *****PLEASE READ!*****

 **A/N: So, hey guys. I have an explanation for why it has taken me like, a month and a half to update. A few weeks ago i had a panic attack, for reasons that I can't talk/write about. Then I had one last week during school. Did you know that there's a room for crazy people in the health office? that's where they put me. They locked me in a room with a comfy chair... and that's it. Anyway, I haven't been doing too good, with both school and my home life, but I'm trying to get better.**

 **There's only a few more chapters in this story, and quite honestly, I'm sure there could've been more, but I'm at a loss right now. This story took a turn I wasn't ready for, and there are so many things in this story that weren't supposed to happen. I figured this out a while ago, but I decided to keep going for you guys, because for some reason you actually like this story. I'm sorry I have failed you guys so may times, and I wish my life wasn't so f***ed up, I wish I was there for everyone.**

 **On a brighter note, I went back a few days ago and re-read all the reviews I have received on this story. And you guys are unbelievably awesome! It made my day, seeing all the positive reviews, and thank you to everyone! I've never met you, but I love you guys. You're the best!**

 **Oh, and p.s., one person guessed right about what Clary and Jon are doing.**

 **Please try and enjoy this chapter... it gets intense...**

* * *

I look around the white room, paying attention to all the unimportant things, like the spider webs in the corner, the dust collecting behind a picture frame, the dark spot peeking out from under the table, obviously trying to cover up an old stain. Time passes slowly; each minute feeling like an eternity. I count to one hundred slowly, then I count back from it. It's very warm in this too-white room, but my body is cold inside. I avoid the eyes of the other person in this room where I feel trapped. The air feels heavy and thick, putting an invisible weight on my chest.

"Clarissa," the person says.

"Don't call me that. My name is Clary," I respond immediately; forcefully.

"Why don't you like it? It is your name," Dr. Barnes replies patiently.

"That's what _he_ called me."

"Does hearing someone say your name trigger unwanted memories?" she asked. I nodded, fighting back the urge to scream. She writes something down on her clipboard, and then we fall back into the piercing silence. I sit there, waiting for this dreadful hour to be over.

"Claris—Clary," she corrects herself quickly. "We're already thirty-five minutes into the session, and that has been the first time you have talked since you walked in the door. I clench my fists, fighting back my anger.

"What exactly do you want me to say?" I ask, clearing my face into a blank expression, like I have taught myself to do. It's become a habit of mine to put up a wall, that I choose to believe is indestructible.

"Anything you want. It says in your file that you've been having nightmares?" she asks. I nod. "What are they about?"

"Most of them are horrid memories. Flashbacks that I can't escape from. I wake screaming every night. Unless…" I break off.

"Unless what?" she pushes.

"Unless Jace is with me."

"Who is Jace?"

"My… boyfriend," I say.

"Were you dating before the incident?" she asks. I shake my head no.

"He was just a friend of my brother's. We were kind of friends I guess. When I got back, he was the only one I felt like I could actually talk to; the only person who somewhat understood what happened to me," I say, picking at my cuticles.

She nods her head in understanding. "It's great that you have someone like that," she said, smiling encouragingly at me. I shove down the urge to scoff.

I hear a beeping sound go off and I discover that it is coming from her watch. "Looks like our time is up for today, she says. I get off the couch and she stands as well. "I will see you next Thursday?" she questions. I nod my head and she smiles. She walks me to the door, and I exit after a quick goodbye.

Once I'm outside of the fancy apartment building, I see Jon's familiar car out front, so I hop in.

"Hey Clare-Bear," he says, giving me a hug. I smile at him and sit back.

"Hey Jon."

"Are you ready?" he asks, giving me a chance to back out. I nod my head enthusiastically.

"Yeah, let's go."

o.O.o.O.o

I look up at the tattoo parlor with excitement, and a hint of nervousness, but I shove it down and walk in behind Jon. It takes a kind of long process, but eventually, we go to the back room. Jon offers to go first, so I let him. It takes a while, but eventually it's my turn.

It doesn't hurt as much as I thought it would, but then again, it definitely still hurts. Like a bitch. But I kind of understand that, considering it's a bunch of needles going into my skin over and over again. I instead focus on the amazing sound of the tattoo gun. It's just so relaxing.

A few hours later I'm done. We pay for everything, and while it's processing, I examine our matching tattoos. We both got the quote "What doesn't kill you makes you stronger," tattooed on our biceps. I'm already in love with it, and I feel a lot better. We exit the shop and I pull Jon into a hug when we get to the car. We hug for a while, not saying anything, just holding each other.

We make it home eventually. I walk up the pathway, holding my side and dying from laughter. On the way home, we stopped and got ice cream. Jon asked the cashier if he believed in unicorns. Before he could answer, he took the ice cream cone and stuck the cashier's forehead in it, therefore making him look like a unicorn. The man was not happy, but it made my day so I don't care. Yeah… you go ahead and judge me.

We were talking about it in the car and I still can't stop laughing. We go inside, and my laughter stops. There my mom is, looking at us with wide eyes. I'm about to ask what's wrong, when I realize what she's looking at. Oh… I forgot about that. I open my mouth to say something, but what could I possibly say? I see Jon shake his head in the corner of my eye, and my mom fixes her face.

"I like it," she said, as if it hurt her to say that. I appreciated the effort anyway.

"Thanks," I say with a smile. I walk up the stairs, giving mom a kiss on the cheek first. Once I make it upstairs, I look at the clock. 6:30. I decide that it's late enough for pajamas, and throw on some shorts and a tank top. Just then Jocelyn calls me down for dinner.

Dinner was… awkward. I can tell Jocelyn was just dying to let me know how she really felt about my tattoo. Our tattoo.

"Nothing you say is going to make me regret it," I say, breaking the everlasting silence. Her lips form a line, and she nods her head once.

"How was your day?" Jon asks, breaking the thick ice.

"It was fine. I just worked," Jocelyn responded. And just like that we were in silence again. I quickly finish my meal and put my plate in the sink.

"I'm going over to Jace's," I say and walk out of the house without waiting for a response. I walk the few feet over to his house, and knock on the door. I hear faint footsteps then the door opens, and Jace is there, shirtless in all his golden glory.

"Hello, beautiful," he says, smiling at me, which causes me to blush. That makes him smile more. He invites me in and I walk in, giving Jace an elbow in the ribs on my way. I hear an "mmph," and I chuckle. He gives me a quick kiss on the lips, and we head up to his room.

His room is very… clean. Too clean. I fight the urge to go home and get my paints, just so I can splatter some paint everywhere. He notices my hands twitch and chuckles while putting his arms around me, so we are both facing his room.

"Don't you just love how clean and blank it is?" he says, and I don't have to look to know he's smirking.

"No," I respond, but not unkindly. He chuckles again, and we both situate ourselves on the bed. Not like that, you perverts.

We decide to watch a movie. _Resident Evil: Afterlife_ , my favorite. I love all the Resident Evil movies, so it was very hard to choose my favorite, but I managed to.

We were about half way into the movie, when Alice and the group are looking for a way out of the prison, when I get a bad feeling in my stomach. I try to shove it down, but it won't go away. Suddenly, I leap off the bed and run to the bathroom in the hall. I hear Jace follow me, but I lock the bathroom door so he can't get in.

I rush over the toilet and barely make it as I vomit up my dinner. I can hear Jace pounding on the door, begging to be let in, but there is no way that is happening.

"No. I'm too gross," I say, after retching up the last of it. My throat burns and I breath through my mouth, doing my best to avoid the taste that is no doubt on my tongue.

"Clary, please let me in. This is what a boyfriend does. He's there for his girl when she needs it," he says, the door muffling his voice a little. I can tell he's worried and it hurts me. I flush the toilet and wash my hands. I rinse my mouth out with water and sit back down on the floor after unlocking the door. Jace comes in and kneels down next to me, while looking at me worriedly.

"I'm okay," I assure him. "I must have eaten something bad."

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asks. I nod my head. He lets out a sigh. "Please, Clary, never shut me out. It hurts me when I can't help you," he says, nothing but sincerity in his eyes. I give it some thought for a moment, then nod my head.

"Okay," I say, looking at him apologetically. He brings me into a hug, and rests his head on top of mine. And we sit like that, just enjoying each other's company.

o.O.o.O.o

Jace looks at the clock and realizes it's getting late. He offers to walk me home but I politely decline, insisting that I'd be fine walking the few feet to my house.

Once I make it to my house, I run up the stairs quickly, so no one sees the silent tears streaming down my face. I make it to my room and close the door, locking it. I close the curtains so Jace can't see me. I then pick up my phone and call someone I knew I could trust.

"Hello?"

"Isabelle… it's me, Clary."

"Hey, Clare, what's wrong?" By now she could hear the panic in my voice.

"Can you get me something?"

"Yeah sure, I'm out right now. What do you need?"

"I need a pregnancy test."


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

 **A/N: Hey guys! Look at me, updating on time. Thanks to those of you who let me know you actually read author's notes, and you guys suck that don't. I feel very comfortable saying that because who I'm talking about isn't even reading this.**

 **Anyway, I want to say thanks to those of you that wished me better. I wished I could meet you and give you a hug. But the best I can do is hug my computer, and I don't care how weird I look... I'm doing it for you guys.**

 *****NOTICE*****

 **I will be changing the rating to M and putting a lemon in the next chapter! I will warn you ahead of time so you can skip it if you want to.**

 **Onto the drama...**

* * *

Clary POV

I pace my room while waiting for Izzy to show up. I told her the door was unlocked and she could just come right up. My door opens, and Izzy walks in, immediately shutting the door behind her. I turn to look at her and she drops the bag she's holding and pulls me into a hug. Usually I'm not the hugging type of person, but I'm about to go fucking insane. I hug her back and we stay like that.

She pulls back and looks into my eyes. She picks up the bag and takes the tests out. She bought three. We go into the bathroom and lock it. It would be a disaster if someone, Jocelyn or Jonathan, came in. Iz turns around when I… do my business… and I wash my hands when I'm done. We wait for the few minutes, in complete silence, waiting for the tests to be ready. The timer on Izzy's phone goes off, and I tense, not ready for what's about to happen. I can feel her staring at me, but I can't bring myself to move.

"Do you want me to…"

"No," I cut her off. "I have to do it," I say. She nods her head in understanding. I walk over to the pregnancy tests and pick them all up, looking at each one. And then my ears start falling when I see all three pink pluses. I drop them on the counter, and Iz looks at them. I start hyperventilating, and she takes me in her arms again, and I sob into her shoulder. She tries to shush me, not wanting to alert Jocelyn or Jon. We stay like that for a good fifteen minutes, until eventually I pull away and sink to the floor. My tears still fall, but they're silent. Izzy sits down next to me.

"Clary…" she starts. I look over at her, but she's looking at her hands. "Is it Jace's?"

"Yes of course!" I say in defense.

"I was just making sure," she said. I nod my head in understanding.

"What have I done?! I should've used a damn condom! My mom even told me that there were some in here," I say, sobbing again.

"It'll be okay Clary. You can get through this. When are you going to tell Jace?" she asked.

"Tomorrow," I say, not giving myself a chance to get scared and back out. She nods her head. I need to sleep.

"You want to stay over?" I ask, looking over at her with my eyebrows raised.

"Sure," she says, getting up. She leaves the bathroom for a second, then comes back with a plastic bag. She puts the pregnancy tests in the bag, along with some toilet paper to hide it, and tied it up. She helps me up off the floor, and we walk to my room. She throws the bag in my trash bin, and shuts my door.

We decide to watch the movie "Sisters," but I fall asleep in the middle. That's when the nightmares come.

o.O.o.O.o

 _I run down the hall, trying to get away from the people behind me. There's Jace, saying he's gonna leave me. There's my mom, tears streaming down her face, saying how unfortunate this is. Then there is Valentine. He's telling me how much of a disappointment I am. How I got knocked up at 17. I'm crying, just trying to get away. I turn down a hall, and see a single door at the end. I run to it as fast as I can, their distant yelling fading away. I run through the door and slam it behind me. It was then that I registered the loud crying. The type of sound that could only come from… a baby. I wander over to the baby carriage, hesitant. The crying gets louder as I get nearer. I peek into the carriage when I get to it. But there's no baby. Just blood. The purple silk, is now stained with blood. The crying gets louder and I look behind me, looking for the source but there's nothing. I look back to the carriage, but it's gone. In its presence, is a little girl. She has red hair, and Jace's golden eyes. She looks 5._

 _"Mommy?"_

 _I don't know what to say. I feel like my throat is closing up, I can barely breath. All of the sudden, her eyes turn completely black, no whites showing._

 _"What have you done mommy?" she asks, with a voice that relates to the devil. Tears start streaming down my face, and she starts screaming. The noise pierces my ears, and I cover them with my hands._

 _"I HATE YOU MOMMY!"_

o.O.o.O.o

I wake with a start, my heart beating rapidly in my chest. Tears are streaming down my face, and I start sobbing. I woke Izzy when I started crying, and she pulled me into a hug, crushing me to her. It's not working though, and I start hyperventilating, and before I know it I can't breathe. Iz pulls back and tries to get me to calm down, but I can't. I can barely see anything, and I can taste my tears. I faintly register Iz get up and run out of the room. I collapse onto the floor.

I see Izzy come back into the room, with Jon right behind her, a panicked look on his face. He crouches down next to me and grabs my face between his hands. He tries to soothe me, and it starts to work. I can see again, but I'm still hyperventilating. When I get my breathing under control, I throw my arms around him and sob into his shoulder. We sit like that, and he continues to make soothing noises. Izzy sits on the edge of my bed.

"Should I call Jace?" Izzy asks. Once I get past the lump in my throat, I speak forcefully.

"No. Don't call him," I say. I look at Iz over Jon's shoulder, silently telling her _I'm not ready!_ She nods her head while Jon isn't looking. I sigh in relief. Why is my life falling apart?

o.O.o.O.o

Izzy ended up going home, under protest. I knew she didn't want to leave, but I thought it would be best if she did. Truthfully, I didn't want her to stay because it was bad enough she was there for one panic attack, she doesn't need to be here for another.

So now here I am, laying next to Jon on his bed while staring up at the ceiling. I could tell Jon was tired, and was waiting for me to fall asleep, but it wouldn't come.

He fell asleep shortly, not able to fight it off. I was kind of thankful. I got out of the bed quietly, trying not to wake him. I wander down the hall to my room, go in, and shut the door. I pick up my phone and text Jace, hoping that he was awake for some reason at 2 a.m.

Clary: Hey are you up?

He texts back quickly, surprisingly.

Jace: Yeah, what's up? Is something wrong?

Clary: Open your window. I'm coming over.

I put my phone in my pocket and open my window. His is open, and he's probably laying on his bed. I jump through his window, and my feet land softly on his carpeted floor. I look over and see his laying on his bed, looking at me. His brows crease and worry, and he gets up, letting me know he noticed my red puffy eyes. He pulls me into his arms and I lose it. I sob into his chest, my hands grabbing at his shirt.

"What's wrong?" he asks, panic in his voice. I know I need to tell him, but I don't know if I can. I take deep breaths and back away from him. I sit on the edge of his bed, staring at my feet on the floor. He crouches down in front of me, and I can't help but avoid eye contact. He gently grabs my chin in his hands, and turns my face to look at him. New silent tears fall.

"What's going on baby?" he says. I do everything I can to stop myself from cringing at the pet name. "Talk to me."

"I don't want to tell you," I say, my voice thick from the crying.

"Why not? How bad could it be?" he asked with a nervous chuckle. Oh, if only he knew…

"Because what I'm about to tell you is going to destroy us. And you're probably going to leave me," I say quietly. He shakes his head repeatedly.

"Clary just tell me. I'd never leave you," he says, looking into my eyes, trying to understand.

I take a deep breath, and it takes me a minute to be able to tell him.

"We umm… we… we didn't use a condom," I stutter out. His eyes widen, clearly he wasn't expecting that. His eyes flick down to my stomach, and back up to my eyes.

"You mean… you?..." he starts, not able to finish the question.

"I'm pregnant," I say, trying not to cry. I study his face, looking for any reaction. He seems deep in thought. He looks at my stomach, then mutters, "I'm gonna be a dad?"

"Yup," I say, trying to judge his reaction. He puts his hand on my stomach, and rubs his thumb back and forth, deep in thought again. All the sudden, the corner of his mouth starts curving up, until his whole mouth is into a huge grin. "I'm gonna be a dad," he says, with a goofy grin on his face. It's like his happiness is contagious, because before I know it, I'm smiling too. He looks up at me and jumps up, bringing me with him. I wrap my arms and legs around him, and he spins us around. I can feel him smiling into my neck. And he pulls back without putting me down. He smiles at me and kisses me. The kiss is full of passion, and love, and it brings happy tears to my eyes. He pulls back and asks, "Why are you crying?" his voice holds a little worry. I let out a laugh, and shake my head at him.

"These are happy tears," I say, smiling at him and giving him another loving kiss. I pull away. "Are you sure you want this?" I ask, needing to know he's certain about his feelings.

"Nothing could make me happier. I knew I wanted to have children with you, and although this is a little sooner than expected, I wouldn't change a thing," he says, his eyes watering with happy tears. I start crying and I hug him and bury my face in his neck, breathing in his scent. And we stay like that, letting the love fill the atmosphere, and enjoying each other's presence.

Maybe things will get better after all.

* * *

 **Please review! :)**

 **Question: Are you dressing up for Halloween? If so, what are you being?**


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

 *****WARNING*** Rating changed to M! Adult content in this chapter!**

 **If you wish to skip the smut I will put a warning before. By the way, my lemons are pretty damn detailed, so… But I think we're all perverted and no one will skip it. ;) But that's just my opinion.**

* * *

I ended up staying at Jace's that night, until we both woke up early in the morning, at around 6:30 a.m. I went home and couldn't—nor did I want to—fall asleep. So, I went downstairs and made pancakes. At 6:45 a.m.… don't judge me.

By the time I was finishing cooking the last pancake, my mom walked into the kitchen.

"I thought I smelled something delicious," she said, giving me a kiss on the head on her way to the coffee maker. She gets some coffee and sits at the bar, taking a pancake from the plate I put them on. She takes a bite out of a pancake and we sit there in silence, her reading the newspaper from yesterday. Before I can stop myself, I blurt out what's been on my mind.

"I'm pregnant," I say, then gasp. I throw my hands over my mouth and look at her, then down at myself, and back and forth. I cannot believe I just said that.

Her eyes widen, but she doesn't say anything. By now, I've removed my hands from my mouth, and silent tears are falling down my face. She speaks after a long silence.

"Is it Jace's?" she asks stiffly. I nod my head and brace myself for the lecture that is sure to come.

She sighs in relief instead then says, "thank god."

"Um… what?" I say, obviously confused as hell.

"I'm just so glad it's someone I already know, and his parents are okay if I beat the shit out of him," she says casually while taking a sip of her coffee. I honestly don't know whether to laugh or cry. So I kind of do both. I start out laughing like an insane person, then I start breaking down and full on sobbing. Jocelyn comes over to me and pulls me into her, and I sob into her shoulder.

"I'm such a terrible person!" I sob, my words barely made out, but I know she heard me.

"No, my dear Clary, you are absolutely not a terrible person. You are a teenage girl, and happen to be a lot more like me than you think. I was 16 when I had you," she says and I pull back to look at her.

"Really?" I ask, as if she was gonna be like 'just kidding!'. That wasn't the case.

"Really," she confirms. We sit in silence for a few minutes, my head on her shoulder, and her arms around me, comforting me. She speaks softly when I calm down enough. "Have you told Jace yet?" she asks. I nod my head. She asks, "how did he react?"

I pause for a moment. "He said he wanted to have this baby with me. He was very excited about being a dad," I say, smiling at the memory.

"Good. If he had said anything else I would have castrated him," she said. I laugh and she laughs along with me. I step away from her, and go back to get myself some coffee from the pot. "I'll take you to the hospital today," she says. I nod my head. I hear steps approaching and wipe away my tears quickly.

Jon walks into the kitchen, and I hand him a cup of coffee. He takes it and is about to say thank you, when he does a double take and his brows furrow. I stiffen and wait for the words to come.

"Are you wearing my shirt?!" he asks exasperatedly. I sigh, and crack a smile.

"Yeah, I am," I say, looking down at the Five Finger Death Punch shirt that I stole from Jon. He shakes his head and chuckles.

"I made you another appointment with your therapist," Jocelyn says, looking at me. I stiffen, the smile falling from my face.

"When?" I ask, even though I could guess the answer.

"Today," she said. "In a few hours."

I know I shouldn't argue, so I don't. I nod my head in understanding, and she smiles sadly at me. I finish my coffee ad go upstairs, willing my tears to not fall.

o.O.o.O.o

"Clary?"

My eyes shoot up, but I can't focus.

"Clary, why aren't you looking at me?" Dr. Barnes asks, but not unkindly.

I look at her.

"You know that's not what I mean," she says. "You're not looking at me, you're looking through me. You're not seeing, you're stuck in your own head."

"Sorry," I say blankly.

"You shouldn't apologize. I understand that you are going through a tough time, and I'm here. You can talk to me," he says almost pleadingly.

"I'm pregnant," I say casually. That seems to take her by surprise.

"Is Jace the father?" I nod my head.

"Congratulations," she says, giving me a smile.

"People at school will probably think I'm a skank," I say. She isn't fazed by my language, and if she is, she doesn't show it.

"And if they do, will you believe them?" this question takes me by surprise. But my face is like a blank canvas.

I ponder this for a moment. "I'll try not to. But I won't make any promises," I say. She nods her head and scribbles something down on her clipboard.

"I had another nightmare," I say. She straightens up, obviously glad we're getting somewhere.

"What happened in the nightmare?" Dr. Barnes asked.

"I was running away. From my mom, Jace… and Valentine. I went into the room and closed the door. I heard a baby crying, and there was a carriage. But it was covered in blood, and there was no baby. The crying was louder, and then I saw a girl. She was probably like, 5. She told me she hated me," I say, silent tears streaming down my face.

"Do you believe your child will hate you?"

"No."

"Then what are you afraid of?"

"I'm afraid I'll be just like my father."

o.O.o.O.o

I step outside and spot my mom's awaiting car. I walk towards it and get in. She sits there in the driver's seat and hugs me when I close the door.

"Are you ready?" she asks. I nod my head. "Okay."

We make our way to the hospital

o.O.o.O.o

So, I wasn't very excited about peeing in a cup, but if they really had to run tests to make sure I really was pregnant, then so be it. They asked a series of questions, and I made my mom leave the room because I was embarrassed. Don't judge me… I'm very self-conscious.

But when they verified my pregnancy, and gave me an excruciatingly long lecture about "responsibility," I couldn't wait to go home.

Jon wasn't there when we got home, but that just saves me giving an explanation. I text Jace and ask if he's home, and he is, so I tell Jocelyn I'm going out. I run out the door and shut it before she can lecture me.

I run over to Jace's house and knock on the door. He answers the door and gives me a long, sweet kiss. I smile against the kiss and then break away, we go inside.

"Where is everyone?" I ask, when we make it to his room.

"They are all at some family dinner," he said.

"Why aren't you with them?" I ask, my brows furrowing in confusion.

"I told them I wasn't feeling well," he said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Are you sick?" I ask, worry lacing my voice.

"No, I feel fine," he said casually. I look at him weirdly, and he chuckles at my expression.

"I didn't want to go to dinner. I'd rather be here with you," he said, giving me a smile that warms my insides.

"So how did it go?" he asks, referring to the hospital.

"It was fine. They confirmed my pregnancy, not that I doubted it," I chuckle lightly. "Then they asked me a bunch of questions, and then I went home," I say, cutting it short.

"What kind of questions did they ask?" he asks, confusion obvious on his face. My face burns in embarrassment.

"Girl stuff," is all I say and he looks down and chuckles.

"Oh," is all he says. I laugh at his response.

 **(Things are getting very M rated from here. ;) You have been warned)**

"So how have you been feeling?" he asks me. My face burns with the thoughts in my head.

"What?" he asks smiling, like he was reading my mind.

"I've been feeling _very_ horny," I reply, seeming a lot more confident than I actually am. His eyes darken, and I bite my lip. He uses his thumb to drag my lip out from between my teeth and says very sexily, "that's my job." He plants his mouth on mine, and nibbles on my lip. A small whimper leaves my mouth, and he bites down a little harder. My hands fly to his hair and I move, with his help, to straddle his lap. His hands fly to my ass and he squeezes, causing me to buck my hips into his hard-on. He groans, and starts grinding into me, his excitement rubbing my core. I moan, and he starts kissing down my neck. I reach down and pull his shirt off, and lick my lips when I stare at his toned and muscular abs.

He takes my shirt off next, and then my pants right after. He lays me down on the bed, with him hovering over me. I undo his belt and he gives me his panty-dropping smirk.

"These need to come off," I say, tugging on the waistband of his jeans.

"Yes ma'am," he responds huskily, taking them off quickly. I see the big bulge in his boxers and bite my lip. "Enjoying the view?" he asks cockily.

"Oh yeah," I respond heatedly. He looks at me from under his lashes, and then bites his bottom lip. I swear I almost came undone right then and there. "Come here," I say motioning with my finger. He comes closer to me, and unclasps my bra, tearing it off and throwing it behind him. He wastes no time as he takes one of my breasts into his mouth and starts sucking, and twirling his tongue around. I moan, and he starts to pinch my other nipple while nibbling on the one in his mouth. I'm panting and gripping his hair tightly.

"Jace," I moan, and I look up at him. He pulls back slightly, and I say "please."

He smirks and drags my panties down using his teeth. He puts his mouth on my heat and soon I'm a moaning mess. He sucks on my clit, then nibbles on it and I'm panting and moaning very loudly. I scream my release, and as soon as I'm off my high, he sheds his underwear and is positioned at my entrance.

I raise my hips, silently pleading for him to enter me. "Do you want this?" he asks, sliding his cock up and down my slit. I moan.

"Yes," I say breathily.

"Come on. Let me hear you say it," he says with a hoarse voice.

"Please Jace. Fuck me," I say looking into his eyes and he needs no more persuasion as her slams into me, all the way to the hilt. He's hovering over me once again, and he groans loudly.

"Benefit of pregnancy: no condom," he says, and I can't agree more. Flesh on flesh feels _way_ better.

"Please… start moving," I pant out. He pulls out to the tip, and slams back in hard, our pelvises slamming together, and trust me when I say, Jace is _big_. I moan loudly as he starts slamming in and out, over and over again. We go like that for a while, both panting hard. He picks my hips up slightly, and starts drilling my g-spot and I'm screaming Jace's name. My ankles lock behind his lower back and my nails are digging into his skin. He throws his head back and I can feel him release his seed into me. His nails dig into my hips and I cry out, the intense pleasure and the slight pain driving me over the edge and I come undone.

He collapses next to me, and pulls me into him. We lay like that for a while, but eventually I can feel his seed leaking out of me.

"We should clean up," I say to him, motioning to my 'down there' area. He agrees and we make our way into the bathroom.

After adjusting the temperature of the water coming out of the shower head, we get in, and clean up.

After we're cleaned up, I notice that he's as hard as a rock. I get a thought and quickly go down on my knees before I can feel embarrassed. He's about to ask what I'm doing, when I take his dick in my hand and start to stroke it. His breath leaves him and he gasps loudly. I take him into my mouth, taking in as much as I can, and use my hand for the rest. He moans loudly.

"God, Clarrrryyyy," he moans, a lot louder than the last one. I suck as I move my mouth up and down his shaft. His hand grips my hair tightly, but not too tight. I hallow my cheeks and he cums quickly. I swallow all of it, and lick him clean. I then stand up and wait for him to come down from his high.

"Oh my god," is all he can get out, and I laugh. He cleans himself off and we get out of the shower, perfectly content with enjoying each other's presence till the end of time.

* * *

 **Wow that was a lot of steaminess! Sorry, I tend to get a little carried away ;)**

 **Review? Pretty Please?**


	25. Author's Note 2

*****PLEASE READ. VERY IMPORTANT*****

 **A/N: Hey guys. I know it's been a very long time since I've updated. Writer's block is a bitch.**

 **So, The chapter I'm updating after this author's note will be the last official chapter. There will be en epilogue after that, but that's it. I'm sorry for the abrupt ending, but I lost interest, which I told you guys a long time ago. But I promised I would make an ending! And I won't break my promise. Thanks to everyone who has followed/favorited/reviewed. You have no idea how much it means to me. You guys rock.**


	26. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

 **A/N: Okay guys, here it is. Sorry it took so long, but this is the last official chapter. Next chapter will be the epilogue. Sorry this chapter is short.**

"When are you gonna tell Jon?" I stiffen. I look up at Jace and gnaw on my lip nervously.

"I don't know," I say. "He'll probably try to kill you," I finish after a short pause. We don't speak for a while after that, just lay in each other's arms, on Jace's bed.

"Jon will get over it. There's nothing he can do, and beating me isn't going to help anything," he says finally. I nod my head in agreement. Time passes by, and we both start to fall asleep, but I shake Jace awake before he dozes off completely. He groans, and I giggle.

"I should probably head home," I say. "It's 4:32," I say, glancing at the little white clock on his nightstand.

He groans again. "No, just stay here with me forever," he says into my neck. I smile.

"Come on, Jace. I have to go," I say tugging away from him. I stand up and put my clothes on. Jace grabs my wrist before I leave, and tugs me back to him. "Jace," I say in a warning tone. He smiles, and sighs dramatically before giving up. He gives me a quick kiss on the lips, and then I leave, walking the short distance to my house.

As soon as I walk through the door, I run into right into Jon.

"Jesus. Could you be any creepier?" I ask, raising my eyebrows at him and go to move around him. As expected, he moves to block my way. I sigh, giving up, and waiting patiently for him to speak.

"Where have you been?" he asks in a calm tone. But I know him enough to see the tension in his posture and the anger in his eyes. I sigh dramatically.

"Jace's. I am allowed to hang out with my own boyfriend," I say, like the smartass I am. He rolls his eyes.

"You are. Just when someone else is there too," he says, crossing his arms while trying to look intimidating. I roll my eyes at him.

"Piss off," I say pushing him out of the way and making my way to my room.

o.O.o.O.o

I sit on my chair by my desk, sketching the time away. Pretty soon Jocelyn calls me and Jon down for dinner. Taco night. We eat in a comfortable silence, enjoying our food. I thank my mom for dinner and head up to room.

I decide to take a shower, and then I go to bed early, wishing I didn't have to wake up tomorrow.

o.O.o.O.o

I groggily open my eyes, shielding them from the sun streaming in through the curtains. I look over to the clock on my nightstand. _11:32?!_ I don't understand how I could sleep that long when I went to bed at 8:30. I am starting to get up, but stop when I realize something. I didn't have any nightmares last night. I sit up and grab my phone as a thought crosses my mind. I send a quick text, and patiently wait for a reply. It comes quick, and I get up and get ready to leave.

o.O.o.O.o

The dark blue corvette rolls up in front of the house, and I run out the door. I slip into the passenger seat, and give Jordan a hug. He smiles at me when we pull away, and I smile a bright smile back. I've missed Jordan a lot, he was my best friend. My brows crease as I think about how long it's been since I've seen him. I was so wrapped up in my life to see and talk to my best friend. Since I arrived here, me and Jordan have bonded. We hung out, and he was like my personal, friendly bodyguard. He protected me when I needed it, except for an obvious time, but that wasn't his fault. And our friendship is perfect. There hasn't been a single awkward moment, and we are nothing more than friends obviously. But he was there for me and I wasn't there for him. I don't even know what is happening in his life right now.

"Hey, don't do that," he says, pulling me out of my thoughts. I look at him with a confused face, but I know he sees right through me. "You know what I mean. You've been busy, I get it." He gives me a reassuring smile and I smile back as a thanks.

"Ready to go?" he asked and I nod. We speed off and away from my house.

o.O.o.O.o

"God damn it!" Jordan yells at the TV. I smile and give a whoop of victory as the words "Player 1 Wins" floats across the screen.

"Ha!" I exclaim excitedly, pointing at him.

"Yeah yeah, you're a beast. No need to rub it in," he says looking down in shame. I smile, and sit back down. We've been playing Call of Duty: Ghosts, for about two hours. But it never got boring, and we kept playing. Sometime in the middle of our "bonding xbox time," as Jordan calls it, we ordered a pizza and it was gone now—I finish the last piece after a game of rock, paper, scissors—and we couldn't be happier.

That is, until Jon texts me saying he wants me home immediately. Jordan reads the text over my shoulder, but I don't mind. "Uh oh. What do you think it's about?" he asks. I shrug my shoulders and say, "no idea." We both get up and I start to clean up but Jordan stops me.

"I'll clean it up later. Jon wants you home," he says and I nod my head. We head out to his car, and we head back to my house.

o.O.o.O.o

I walk into the house after waving goodbye to Jordan.

"Jon?" I yell.

"In here," I hear from the living room. I walk in and my heart stops. My mom and Jon are sitting on the big couch together, with grim looks on their faces. But what scares me more is the fact that there's a police officer standing by the other couch. I drop by bag, but I can't seem to move, my feet stuck in place.

"What happened?" I ask quietly, a sinking feeling in my stomach. My hand goes there reflexively, and I try not to worry too much for the baby's sake.

"Oh baby," Jocelyn says, big fat tears streaming down her face.

"What happened?" I ask more forcefully. She can't hold it together so I look to Jon. He has tears in his eyes as well, and I already know what he's going to say before he says it.

"It's Jace. He got into a car accident. He didn't make it."


	27. Chapter 25: Epilogue

Epilogue

 **A/N: This is it guys. The epilogue. I hope you like it, even though a lot of you got really mad at me for what I did. Believe me, it was hard to write it.**

 **Please read note at end.**

* * *

 **2 Years Later**

It's been hard. The hole in my heart hurts, but it's been getting better. Not healing, no. It will ever be healed. I'm just slowly making room for it in my chest. It feels like I'm suffocating sometimes.

About 8 months after I was told Jace died, I gave birth to the only reason I haven't taken my life. _Christopher Aeden Fray._ My son. I named him Christopher because that was Jace's middle name. The Aeden came from my head. I've always liked that name. Jocelyn had us change our last names to Fray, including Jon too.

I sit in the field, watching Chris run around with Jon. Jon has been really supportive ever since I told him I was pregnant. He would go out in the middle of the night to get me strawberries. That would've been Jace's job.

A single tear slides down my face, and I wipe it away. I try not to cry and I've been getting better at holding the tears back. Chris makes me feel better, when I think about all our fun memories, even though he's only two. That time we went to the zoo and he loved the giraffes, that time when we went to the pet store and bought Buster, our Pitbull/American Bulldog mix. He's a little over one year old, and he's pretty big, I would think for a 1 year old dog.

I got a job as a tattoo artist, my dream job, and I bought me and Christopher a small apartment, not too far from home. It was perfect for us.

I finished my last year in highschool when I was pregnant. The early months were fine, my bump barely showed. But then time progressed and so did my growth. I started receiving glares of hatred, and judgmental looks from people who didn't even know me or my story. They already knew the truth, so I didn't bother trying to hide it. I finished and graduated, even though it killed me to do so—it' what Jacewould have wanted.

Jordan helped me too, along with a lot of Jon's other friends, who are my friends too I guess. I started hanging out with Alec again. He would offer to drive me to my therapy, then I would decline, but he would show up at my house the next day anyway and take me. It was like that for a long time, and then I no longer needed to go to therapy. We still hung out though.

I hear a high pitched giggle and turn to see Jon chasing Chris around and I smile at the sight.

I've thought a lot about the future and what it holds for us. It makes me sad to think about the fact that Chris will never have that perfect father figure that I know Jace would have been. I'll never get to come home from work to my husband, and giving him a kiss after a long day at work. I'll never get married.

I don't even try to stop the tears from flowing down my face. They keep coming as I think about everything Jace won't be there for. I sob quietly to myself, missing my lover, and I cry for Chris, knowing he and Jace will never have the awkward talks in the future, or play baseball outside.

Eventually me tears stop, and soon enough Chris and Jon come over, still giggling from their play time. I smile as Chris plops down in my lap, giggling loudly and throwing his arms around me. I give him a kiss on the head, and he kisses my nose. For some reason, that's just something we do. I smile at the thought.

"You all right?" Jon asks. I look over at him and give him a small smile.

"I will be," I answer. He gives me a small smile back, and I pull him in to give him a hug. He hugs me back and then Chris laughs when he gets smooshed in between us. I pull back and kiss his head once more before standing.

We all gather our things and start making our way home. I hold Chris' hand while his other is attached to Jon's.

There's nothing I want more than to have Jace here, but I'm going to make the most of this life that me and Chris are living. I'm going to make him happy, and I'm going to give him a good childhood. Because that's what Jace would have wanted.

* * *

 **So, if you guys are looking for any Jonathon/Sebastian and Clary smut, I'll be posting a little short story pretty soon. it will be rated M ;)**

 **Check my page in the next few days, or follow me and you'll get a notification.**

 **If not, well then it's been really fun writing for you guys, and I hope I didn't disappoint too much.**


End file.
